In Circumstance
by crunchie11
Summary: In a time where status and money is everything, how did poor Tohru Honda become the fiance of the mysterious Kyo Sohma? She enters a world where the truth becomes lies and society dictates her every movement - and she finds maybe love is unexpected...
1. The Beginning Ball

**A/N: so yeah... I can't remember how I thought this one up KIDDING it's so unoriginal I feel ashamed. You'll get it. Probably. It's a multi-chaptered fic, featuring none other than our two lovelies...**

**Not Yuki, howeves. Much as the first few chapters will most likely suggest. Due to how I've only written one and a half chaps. I KNOW this first one is short. I KNOW. I shall...make the others longer. Um...**

**Yeah! Meet you in my next A/N, filled with wonderful 18th century speakings. Speaking of - it's all right if you totally don't get half of what they say (I'm speaking to you, lovely Americanos - kidding, i love youuu! :D ) and what not. I mean - you should. But...**

**CIAO! ;)

* * *

**

When she kissed him - much like she was doing now - she felt like she was... Well, she felt happy. Unbelievably so. Her fingertips tingled and he would smile into the kiss, like she was the only one he ever wanted to be with.

"Are you sure this is okay?" she asked quietly, noting the sounds of music drifting away. "They won't be missing us?"

"One more moment, Miss Honda, is all I ask of your presence," he answered just as softly, a glimpse of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh! I never meant it like that. No, Papa is just...quite odd about these matters. He says I shouldn't walk about with boys or else they'll entice me and spoil me for my husband," she confided, grinning a little at the silliness of it all. She knew who she wanted to marry - the boy was right in front of her, his violet eyes gleaming in the light, his silver-grey hair silky in her fingers.

"I do suppose my family may miss me," he agreed. "One last dance?"

She smiled as he lead her out of the enclosed, curtained alcove they'd been in for the past while, and into the large, luxurious ballroom Tohru had previously been circling with several other men. She knew some of them - the exotic Lord Ayame Sohma, the brother of her beloved, and Lord Shigure Sohma, his uncle - but most she did not. She could see her friends, in their long dressed glory, floating about with their own friends. Arisa was gazing up into the eyes of a man whose name Tohru couldn't quite recall - tall, brown-haired, similarly coloured eyes. She was dressed in an exquisite green gown - one Saki and Tohru had helped pick - that drifted to her feet, with a binding waist and bell sleeves.

Saki, of course, was circling quite emotionlessly with another man, with light hair and dark eyes, fair skin. He was strong, it would seem, and quite rogueish, in a way that would completely appeal to Tohru's close friend. Look - it may not seem that Saki was enjoying herself, but the light smile tugging at the edge of her mouth, and the sparkling eyes suggested otherwise.

And, quite possibly, the fact Saki has chosen not to stamp on this man's foot yet, as she may have done with another suitor, and place the blame on a 'slip' or 'a little dazed'. Her friend, too, looked quite beautiful - dressed in all black, which, at first, had startled many gentlemen and women, but they had, hopefully, come to accept Saki's style. The dress had quite a full skirt, and white ribbons adorning the waist and corset of it. Her hair was piled elborately on her head, a few soft waves floating down.

The man she was dancing with tucked the locks behind her ears, not missing a single step.

No wonder Saki was quite so enamoured with this man.

Tohru smiled again at the passing women, her hand resting delicately on her beau's arm - though, she thought to herself, he wasn't _quite_ there yet. The strings drew to a close, the dancers cheering and smiling, bowing or curtseying to their fellow dancers, before drifting off to the edge of the floor.

Tohru could see her papa, talking humouressly with some fellow companions. Just as Tohru passed, they all laughed, and Tohru smiled to herself. Her papa wasn't one of the most wealthiest gentlemen of the town, but he had good connections, and many great friends.

Tohru realised where they were going. The social circle, the young elite: Mr Yuki's friends. She could see the quirky, talkative Mr Kakeru - of course, he had insisted first name. Then the quiet, elegant Miss Machi, who sometimes quaked as if suddenly possesed with fury. Beside her was Lady Kimi, quite the opposite of a gentlewoman - often called a Harpy, a harlot. However, her father's social status was enough to keep such spreading lips sealed, and she remained scot-free. She was, indeed, remarkably pretty, her eyes sparkling. There was also the young Mr Hatsuharu, a cheeky man, whose hand was curled round that of Lady Isuzu's, the beautiful, sharp girl who never said very much.

Tohru was certain she'd spotted the other younger Sohma a while ago - surely they couldn't have left? Although, at the tender age of merely thirteen, maybe it should be expected: after all, Lady Kisa would have to get her sleep to prepare for the next day, and Mr Hiro was the type who made quite an impression.

Tohru's thoughts wandered to the other Sohmas she had met - most of them she'd known, if only through Mr Yuki... Lord Hatori, a stoic, but kind, man, who'd recently had to deal with the death of his beloved. It had, apparently, been of some tradgedy to him, however he had remained quiet in most situations. There was also Mr Ritsu - quite a panicked young man who barely managed to keep his composure when put under pressure.. There was also Mr Momiji - she'd seen him dancing, quite buoyantly, a while ago, with a pretty young gentlewoman.

That was all - no. Of course, there was Lady Akito. There were several whispers surrounding the woman, such as her slightly masculine face, or her lack of chest. Other things spoke harsh words upon her family, such as the mentality of her mother, or her relationship with other...men. Such men, or man, were never specified - Tohru chose not to listen so far. However, the elusive woman was nowhere to be seen at the ball - she must have retired early, or not attended at all.

And that was all she knew. The Sohma family had quite the high status - most likely the highest in the small town, very reknowned indeed.

Tohru realised Mr Yuki had taken his place in the circle, leading Tohru into it as well. He was laughing politely at something, Mr Kakeru gesturing enthusiasticly with his hands.

Tohru spied Saki out of the corner of her eye, talking quietly with the man she had been dancing with. Arisa was also speaking with her partner, her face rather pink.

"...and then, she said, 'But it was none of my business!' and they all laughed! But see, it _was_ quite her business - pardon my saying, she has quite one of the biggest mouths in town!" Mr Kakeru was saying, with quite some conviction, smiling.

"Now, now," Lady Kimi said, also grinning. "She is only one of the biggest and best gossips in town. My, not even yesterday was she talking about the size and shape of none other than Lady Motoko's bonnet!"

"And you often speak about Lady Motoko's bonnet?" Mr Kakeru asked in reply.

"No, not even! It is _such_ a tradgedy! She does own quite some of the silliest bonnets in the whole of the town!" Lady Kimi said, laughing slightly.

"And yet I am unmoved," Mr Hatsuharu said dryly. Then almost everyone laughed - it seemed Mr Hatsuharu was quite good company. "What about you, Rin?"

Many people also spoke of My Hatsuharu as quite the rake - Tohru could see why, in the way he callously spoke his friend's name.

"Her bonnets are, indeed, not to my taste," Lady Isuzu said quietly. "Not that I particularly care."

"Miss Machi, then - do you have nothing to say about the absurdity of Lady Motoko's bonnets? Surely they are peculiar, even to you!" Lady Kimi insisted, clearly not realising the slight snub of which she adressed Miss Machi with.

"I find her bonnets - the yellow one, in particular - are quite troublesome," Machi answered in her gentle voice.

"Ooh, Miss Machi! She's wearing that one tonight!" Lady Kimi giggled, her stare turning to Lady Motoko - who was fast approaching, clad in a pale pink dress - and, indeed, yellow bonnet - her arm resting on none other than Mr Naohito's hand, accompanied by a good clean blush - they'd clearly just been dancing.

"My, Miss Honda! Why, I never expected to see you here!" Lady Motoko exclaimed, squirming her way into the circle. "Why, you've been monopolizing dear Mr Yuki all night!"

"Ah, Lady Motoko, I was merely-" Tohru didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, however.

"Why, I think they must be playing a waltz! Who may take me for a turn?" Mady Motoko offered, staring quite blantantly at Mr Yuki.

He sighed, and noded politely. "Lady Motoko, may I request this dance?"

"Why, I would!"

Mr Yuki offered Lady Motoko his arm, extracting his other from Tohru's light grip, and, as the lady turned, he gave a brief grimace to the group before entering the dance.

Mr Naohito took Mr Yuki's place.

"Ah, Mr Nao! Enjoyed your dance with none other than our bonnet-wearing Lady Motoko?" Kakeru asked spiritedly.

"I-I was just dancing with her!" Mr Naohito protested, to no avail.

"Methinks thou like the lady," Mr Hatsuharu concluded, much to Mr Naohito's chagrin.

"Haru, one does not speak such things to the public," Miss Isuzu reprimanded lightly - her tone of voice, however, and slight smile suggested she was rather enjoying watching the whole conversation.

"What do you think, Miss Tohru? Does Mr Naohito like the good young Lady Motoko or not?" Mr Hatsuharu questioned.

Tohru smiled warmly. "Why, I have no way of knowing, unless the partial blush on Mr Naohito's face is any indicator that he may like Lady Motoko, then... I am quite sure there is a possibility," Tohru said, smiling.

Of course, truth shown through in each of Tohru's words, and Mr Naohito sighed in defeat.

"The lady is very much to my liking," he confessed, "and so very handsome. However, she seems increasingly partial to Mr Yuki, I'm merely concerned..."

"No!" Lady Kimi gasped. "Does he not like our dear Miss Tohru?"

Mr Kakeru nodded. "That is so, is it not? I heard he was thinking of breaking with her father!"

Lady Kimi nudged Mr Kakeru's ribs.

"Mr Kakeru," Haru reprimanded, "one does not speak these things in such company!" He turned his gaze to Tohru. "However, I have heard Yuki is very partial indeed to you."

Tohru blushed. "He could never - I am but a speck in his life!"

Lady Isuzu shook her head, her long locks swinging. "But no, he speaks about you often to Uncle Shigure and Uncle Hatori - he says you have the most grace any woman has ever posessed, and the handsomest smile. He speaks very warmly of you."

Lady Kimi gaped. "You are more than friends, are you not?"

Miss Machi decided to speak. "I did observe you and Mr Yuki entering the side-room only fifteen minutes ago - however, it took you five minutes to leave. Pray tell, what could two close confidantes be discussing for five whole minutes of a dance?"

Well, for someone as quiet as dear Miss Machi, she certainly observed much.

"We were only..." Tohru may have finished with talking, but that would be lying - Tohru could never lie. She was terrible at such a practise. They had kissed, if only for a moment. They had kissed, and Tohru couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Mr Yuki may possibly entertain some liking for me, but...I am of such a low status, and he high, it may never work," Tohru sighed despairingly.

"No worries, Miss Tohru," Mr Hatsuharu said kindly. "I'm sure Yuki knows what he is doing - he's very sincere." A wicked smile, now, was born on Mr Hatsuharu's face. "My, with a good heart and a good foot, I'm certain he could entertain your will."

Tohru flushed at the perverted tones such words could take on.

"My, Mr Hatsuharu, you must never speak so in company of the adults!" Tohru said, beaming, however - it was nice to feel so immersed in the highest young social circle.

"Such words!" Mr Kakeru laughed. "I am shocked none of these gentlewoman haven't blushed to the core of their being!"

"Mr Kakeru, this sort of talk I must put up with almost every day," Lady Isuzu contradicted.

"I must listen to Mr Kakeru almost every second day - his language I am quite used to," Miss Machi sighed.

Everyone laughed, and then Arisa arrived. She squeezed in next to Tohru, who instantly made more room for her friend.

"You would never believe," she began with, panting slightly. "Is Lady Motoko not in the most silliest bonnet there has ever been? I'm sure it clashes terribly with her dress - why, it must!"

"I'm sure we've already mentioned such a topic," Mr Kakeru smiled.

"What? You were discussing Lady Motoko? So rude!" Mr Naohito looked rather shocked.

"But of course! Do tell - don't you think the bonnet is a little poncous for such an occasion?" Mr Kakeru asked.

"But... It may be a little over the top, I suppose," Mr Naohito admitted.

"Well, fret not," Arisa said, waving it away with her hand. "Lord Kureno only just danced with me! Why - he kissed my hand and bid me quite close goodbye!"

"Oh, Arisa! Is that not wonderful?" Tohru enthused, knowing how important this man must be to her friend, to get her into such a happy state.

"Kureno?" Mr Hatsuharu repeated. "I'm sure I've heard such a name..."

"He's one of them who lives with the head of family - with Lady Akito. Do you not remember?" Lady Isuzu asked.

"Ah, but of course." Mr Hatsuharu nodded.

"I possessed the most curious feelings," Arisa confided. "Never have I felt so wonderful!"

"Well, be happy - for there is a dance not three nights away!" Lady Kimi reminded everyone happily.

"Ah yes! But I need such a dress to fit for the occasion!" Tohru worried.

"Oh, Saki and I shall help you, don't fret," Arisa replied calmly, grinning.

Loud cheering could be heard, and Tohru's heart soared. "The last dance!" she exclaimed. "Quick, we must pair up!"

Mr Kakeru grinned at Lady Kimi. "My, may I take this final dance?" he asked, grinning.

"Why, of course!" she replied, laughingly.

"Rin," Haru said, his voice deep, "I must have this chance - the dance?" Rin nodded, smiling, as they walked elegantly towards the floor.

Mr Naohito shrugged. "Miss Tohru, a dance?" he asked.

Tohru smiled. "That would be welcome!" she replied happily - Mr Naohito was, indeed, quite a nice boy.

She then realised Mr Yuki hurrying towards her. He looked to her questioningly, and she inclined her head to Mr Naohito, then glanced pointedly at Miss Machi. He seemed to understand, and she could then hear him ask Miss Machi for a dance.

Mr Naohito and Tohru shared some quiet talk as they circled the floor. Tohru couldn't help but feel that much more plain when Lady Isuzu swooped passed her, Mr Hatsuharu, leading her along, or feel clumsy when Miss Machi and Mr Yuki twirled by, never missing a step. Even when they passed Lady Kimi and Mr Kakeru, who were utterly joyous - very kind, and maybe a little silly too. But that only added to their appeal.

Tohru caught Saki watching, from a seat on her own, smiling a little - the stranger must have made her happy, indeed. Tohru swirled by, and smiled at her friend.

She couldn't deny how this was, indeed, a wonderful night - no better reason to smile. To think - in not three nights, everyone would be smiling and dancing and maybe Mr Yuki would kiss her again.

That would be lovely.

After the dance, Tohru left with her papa. He had said something about needing a clear head for tomorrow - negotiating with some people, he had said, merely a few hours he'd be away. Tohru had nodded - she was rather used to this. That night, however, she went to sleep with danicng memories of kisses, of circling the ball room, of smiling faces...

She was only too excited for three nights' time.

* * *

**A/N: And I say that because I am delicious...**

**yes! So, was that intense of not? :P I know, it's all a bit 18th century - darlings, it's meant to be :D AU, there's no curse. Did I mention that? Most likely... Still struggling for a title for this whole thing...**

**OH YEAH! And about the the rude language and what not from 'Mr Hatsuharu' (did all those Mr's and Lady's and Miss' annoy you? :P) was, according to my Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare - glossary, is that 'foot' is a bible euphamism (did I spell that right?) for le trouser snake and what not. HOWEVS: 'will' can also mean lust and such. SO.**

**yeah. just in case you didn't get that line :3 any questions, darlings, and you can just ask me. Because you love me. Obviously...**

**:3**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! :D who knows why. :D  
**


	2. Unexpected Surprises

**A/n: hello, lads and ladesses, je suis back. Early. Took me a while - I got a litttttle stuck, and then I was like, let's make this sound older! So I have some...peculiarly awesome words dotted about.**

**You've asked for it, and you're getting it (and yes, I did just say that because it sounded wrong). KYON! MY LOVE! He's just so amazing and bad ass...and beautiful.**

**Of course, everything will be SO glamorous from now on, all backstabbing and bitching (like an 18th century Gossip Girl or 90210) - well, not all of it. Kazuma might have some honest intentions.**

**He's possibly the only one. *sigh* This always happens. I'm just...enthralled by eavesdropping and all that. It's so awesome!**

**Right, well... ciao. If there are any mistakes - do not hesitate to correct me! (unless it's, like, favorite and favourite - babes, I am British (Scottish to be precise, which is why Nell's accent is bloody brilliant)).**

**Kisses. Auf Wiedershcen.

* * *

  
**

Tohru was awoken at eight a.m. on the dot when her papa called a goodbye to her, and she heard the door slam. Her handmaid opened her door, and helped Tohru awake. Nell had already sorted out a bath for Tohru, which she stepped in gladly. She arose ten minutes later, dried by the Nell, clothed in suitable shopping wear - a light blue dress and a pale pelisse, her hair was carefully styled.

Tohru then padded down the stairs for breakfast, the chef and housekeeper, as well as Nell, keeping her company. They chatted for quite some time, discussing Tohru's plans for today - a bit of early shopping for dresses with Saki and Arisa, and then some afternoon tea.

"Aye," Nell said, grinning. "For the ball, eh?"

Of course, Tohru confided many things in her maid - she often lay on her bed, dreaming aloud about Mr Yuki, his beauty and the love she held for him.

"Ooh," the chef said, chuckling. "A dance with only the most exquisite Mr Yuki Sohma?"

"Aye!" Nell confirmed. "P'raps a waltz?" She and the chef chortled at Tohru's blushing.

"Oh, but my lady, of course-" the housekeeper said, looked surprised.

"Oh no!" Nell blurted out, silencing the old woman. "But o' course! Yer da' has plans."

"Plans?" Tohru repeated - she'd never heard head nor tails of this.

"I'm 'fraid you and your beloved may not be together very long, my lady," the housekeeper, Mari, said.

"No?" Tohru asked, genuinely curious.

"Och, no," Nell shook her head. "Now mind yer heed, yer not meant tae know _any_ o' this."

Tohru nodded seriously, the chef still chuckling away in the background.

After breakfast, once Tohru was made sure she was completely decent for the shops, Saki and Arisa arrived a few minutes later in their open-top carriage, smiling and waving.

"Oy, Tohru!" Arisa called - often not the most feminine of women at times.

Nell grinned ruefully. "Have fun!" she called back, sending Tohru on her way.

She climbed up the steps with slight ease, before sitting opposite her friends.

Saki was sitting perfectly upright, looking a picture of perfection - Arisa, however, was slouched in her seat in such a way that no corset had to be worn. Surely, such bad posture would never be allowed...?

"The square?" Saki suggested after a while. "The best of shops, apparently, for such ballwear."

"Indeed!" Tohru agreed. "The square we should go. Arisa?"

"The square," she nodded. "I may need your help to pick out _another_ dress."

"No worries, Arisa," Saki said softly. "There are many to choose from."

Tohru smiled, settling into the usual conversations with her friends. By the time they were at the square, she was in a wonderful mood.

As they exited the carriage, thanking the driver, Tohru saw something that made her mood spark up a little more.

She smiled at Mr Yuki, who seemed to be deep in conversation with Lord Shigure and Lord Hatori, for he did not return it. Tohru dismissed the confusion and, indeed, slight hurt she felt upon his reaction, and made her way to the shops with Arisa and Saki walking, and still conversing, alongside her.

Tohru chanced one more look behind her, bewilderment spread out over her face as Mr Yuki managed a forced, strained smile at her.

Saki seemed to notice this, laying a hand on Tohru's wrist as they walked. She made no other sign than that, but Tohru felt a little comforted. After all, maybe Mr Yuki just had a few problems just now. Maybe it wasn't specifically _her_ fault.

They entered one of the more expensive shops, admiring the clothes and hats, the silken gloves and looking glasses. Tohru knew she could never afford any of this. However, Saki came from - while not exactly _wealthy_, they earned much more money than Tohru - a good family, and had a tendency to pay for the dresses.

Tohru could never repay her. Such kind deeds, and not to mention...quite a substantial debt.

* * *

"...no doubt he'll continue pining after Lady Motoko, and she after Mr Yuki. Surely, this is no surprise?" Arisa was saying. Saki sipped her tea, and Tohru nodded thoughtfully, biting into her cake.

"Poor Mr Naohito," she said sadly. "What about him and Lady Kimi, then?"

Saki shrugged. "She quite likes him, yet she also likes Mr Kakeru - however, does he not prefer Miss Komaki, from the butchers?"

Tohru gaped. "Miss Komaki? I had no idea!" Tohru said truthfully.

Arisa looked quite surprised, too. "But is he not courting her?" she asked. "Why would Lady Kimi like a gentleman who is courting?"

Saki sighed. "Lady Kimi likes many gentlemen. I, for one, think that Mr Naohito and Lady Kimi should fall in love, for then, once Mr Yuki breaks with your father, Lady Motoko can grow as a spinster."

Arisa laughed, loudly. They were in a tea shop, cosy and elegant at the same time. They were having their afternoon tea, several bags piled around them. Tohru had purchased her dress - soft pink and sheer, with rosy ribbons for her hair and white gloves. Saki had bought a simple black dress, that fell in waves to her feet, adorned with lace sleeves and short gloves. Arisa, after much complaining and sighing and 'Why, I would _never_ wear that!'s, she finally picked a soft brown dress, that binded just below her bosom, with short sleeves.

Not only that, but Tohru had found a new riding hat, and Arisa had found a delightful pair of gloves.

Tohru was quite content with her purchases, already very excited for the ball in the two days. She couldn't wait to dance with Mr Yuki again, or feel his lips against hers. That was what love was, wasn't it? Secret kisses and held hands, shared looks and flowers at the doorstep.

"Saki," Arisa said, after regaining her breath, "you shall never find a husband is you are so sharp of your tongue!"

Saki smiled, taking another sip of tea. "I need not find a husband. I have already found a man to my great liking."

"Oh?" Arisa sounded curious. "Is he the man you were dancing with last night? Is he not too old?"

"Old?" Tohru repeated. "How much?"

"Between thirty-five to forty years, surely," Arisa decided.

Saki traced her finger round the edge of her tea cup. "He is very handsome, and full of wits - I look for nothing more in a man."

"Does he like you in return?" Arisa asked, as if speaking of conspiracy.

"If the close goodbye and kiss on my lips count as liking, I'm sure he must," Saki replied easily.

Tohru's mouth fell open. "No!" she exclaimed. "You have been kissed last night, too?"

Arisa raised an eyebrow. "Too?" she echoed.

"You did not kiss Mr Yuki, did you?" Saki asked, looking interested.

Tohru turned crimson. "We may have... If only for a moment..." she confirmed, twiddling her fingers.

"Oh my," Arisa said, looking suddenly tearful. "Our dear Tohru is maturing so fast..."

"I understand," Saki nodded. "To think, she has already been kissed."

"Is it so terrible?" Tohru questioned.

"It is such a loss of innocence for you, dear Tohru. You may have been spoiled - if only slightly - for a future husband," Saki said.

Tohru laughed. "But of course, I marry none other than Mr Yuki!"

"Has he said that?" Arisa demanded. "And why only address him with Mr?"

Tohru's eyes widened. "Last night Mr Kakeru said he heard Mr Yuki was thinking of breaking with my father," Tohru said, confused. "I merely call him Mr Yuki for respect, I... What else shall I call him?"

Between Tohru's pleading eyes and her befuddled words, Saki smiled at her friend. "I'm sure Mr Yuki must love you dearly."

"As do we," Arisa added, grinning, also, at her close friend.

"I love you both well," Tohru replied, smiling at her friends.

There was a silence, then Tohru brightened.

"I am so looking forward to the ball!" she said enthusiasticly.

"I am, just as well!" Arisa agreed - which was, a least a little, surprising - Arisa tended to sigh about looking for suitors.

"I am hoping the object of my liking may be there, too," Saki said, nodding.

"It shall be such fun! I do hope Lady Kimi and Mr Naohito and Mr Kakeru and Miss Machi and Lady Isuzu and Mr Hatsuharu are there again!"

"We must make sure Lady Kimi and Mr Naohito dance, yes?" Saki suggested.

"Indeed," Arisa replied, grinning devilishly.

"Oh, I do hope Lady Kisa and Mr Hiro and Mr Momiji are there, also! I have not seen then as of late!" Tohru said. "Nor Lord Hatori, either. It shall be wonderful!"

Tohru returned home, by carriage, at four - enough time to help prepare dinner (she often insisted on helping, and the chef so admired her skills, he let her), to do some chores, make sure the house was generally tidy for her papa's coming home.

He didn't return at seven, the set time for dinner. Tohru and her company waited at least thirty minutes for his arrival, but the chef worried the food would grow cold, so they ate without him. He didn't return at eight, when the dishes were cleaned, nor nine, as Tohru was entertaining her fellow companions with talk of Mr Yuki and the ball and her shopping purchases. He didn't return at ten, when Tohru was preparing for bed, nor eleven, when Tohru had just fallen asleep.

Only Nell and Mari were awake, quietly gossiping at the kitchen table. They were discussing the future of Tohru and Mr Yuki's relationship - after all, Tohru could have anyone she wanted. She was a learned, innocent girl. While she wasn't in possession of all wits, she was in good humour and exceedingly kind.

They knew why her papa wasn't in when Tohru had hoped, and the several reasons why Tohru was going to be very disapointed tomorrow.

* * *

"Dear Tohru, I _am_ terribly sorry for not being home when you were awake - the business I was dealing with took a very long time... The object in question was rather..." Tohru's papa shuddered almost inperceptibly, then shrugged. "It was a very lengthy discussion."

Tohru nodded, spooning another bite of breakfast into her mouth. They were eating - it was eight, the set breakfast time. Nell was standing behind Tohru, Mari lingering in the doorway with the chef. While Tohru had been confused, and quite sad, that her papa had returned home for a long time, she understood his reason - it must have ben quite taxing.

"What were you discussing that was so long?" Tohru asked, rather than show how hurt she was to her papa. He was her only living relative, and she treasured him dearly.

He sighed. "Maybe we shall discuss this...after eating? Once you are properly dressed - it shall take a while explaining." Her papa looked quite exhausted by this, so Tohru ate with more speed, bathed quicker than normal and urged Nell to dress her quickly.

"Are you quite sure this will be wonderful news?" Nell asked cautiously as she tightened Tohru's corset. "You may want to prolong your disapointment."

"No, no, silly," Tohru said cheerfully. "I'm sure it must be news of Mr Yuki."

She smiled gleefully, despite her slight inability to breathe as Nell really yanked the strings.

"If you insist," Nell shrugged, tying them and moving onto Tohru's dress.

It took her another ten minutes until she was fully dressed and deemed decent enough to have a talk with her papa. She found him in the drawing room - it was high-ceilinged, with pale walls and quite an extravagant fireplace. A very long time ago, Tohru would sit on her mama's knee and her mama would sing, softly, in front of a roaring fire, and tell her tales of great happiness. But that was many years ago. So long ago, Tohru feared she could hardly remember.

Papa was seated on their most exquisite armchair, and gestured for Tohru to sit opposite him. He calmly asked Nell, Mari, and Tim - the chef - to please wait outside. They all complied, and Tohru was left with her papa.

Normally, it was never this awkward. Despite her poor upbringing, Tohru's papa had done all he could to make it a _good_ one. Despite Tohru's mother dying when Tohru was still an infant, she remained optimistic in life - however, the heavy silence lodged between the family members tested than strong will.

"I was speaking," Papa said quite abruptly, "to Lady Akito yesterday." Tohru brightened. That had to be a good thing, yes? "She does not want you to marry... She does not find you innapropriate, however... She thinks that you should not wed Mr Yuki, but another member of the Sohma."

Tohru felt like a knife had just been stabbed through her stomach, all anxious and oppresive feelings weighing down on her at once. Not marry Mr Yuki? The love of her life? Marry...another Sohma? How could her papa... How could Lady Akito...? But what about Mr Yuki?

She had to concentrate on the good things. Another member of the Sohma family? That had to mean either Mr Momiji, who was quite good fun, or Mr Hiro, though he was clearly enamoured with Lady Kisa, or Mr Hatsuharu, though he was formally courting Lady Isuzu.

It couldn't be so terrible.

"You will meet him tomorrow." Meet? Tohru could hide her bewilderment.

"Surely I must know who this is," Tohru insisted.

"But no," her papa disagreed. "He has been staying in Scotland for a long time - he only entered London but a fortnight ago."

Tohru started at this. She didn't realise there were _more_ Sohmas - it was already such a great family!

"You are to wed him," her papa said suddenly, "and you must stay at the Sohma household till you do."

Tohru's eyed widened. Her mouth dropped open.

"Papa?" she pleaded. "What about Mr Yuki?"

"Mr Yuki," her papa said sadly, "is destined for greater things in life."

"But, papa-"

"No buts. I don't want to do this - I am not enjoying this in any way." He stood up suddenly, his eyes shining sadly, and left the room.

Nell, Mari and Tim entered not a second later.

"Oh, my lady," Mari said sympathetically, sliding an arm round her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll see sense," Tim said uneasily.

Nell shook her head. "He doesnae want tae hurt yeh, Miss," she said. "But he'll go bankrupt - has 'e no said? Has hardly a sixpence to claim as 'is own. All the money's fae yer schooling, Miss."

Tohru finally felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"But, Mr Yuki-"

"Was told about all this yesterday, my lady," Mari said softly.

"You can still dance at the ball, though," Tim said, most likely trying to be reassuring, but Tohru merely began sobbing. She'd been expecting kisses and dances from Mr Yuki all night long - now she would have to dance with some other Sohma, _marry_ some other Sohma.

Tohru crawled back to bed, and Mari sighed and said she had melancholy, and would most likely recover soon.

Tohru did not sleep a wink, but stayed in her bed, only acting awake when she could sigh about Mr Yuki to Nell, or when she had to eat.

She just couldn't imagine marrying anyone other than Mr Yuki - he filled ever second of her dreams, and was in her mind's eyes every moment she was awake. Maybe they could escape, elope, and leave England, maybe she wouldn't have to go through with the marriage at all...

Tohru sighed. She would, wouldn't she? Nell, Mari and Tim had explained it all to her - her father had invested in something, it hadn't turned out well, he'd lost bags of money, and what he did have he left to Tohru - he kept none for himself, they said forlornly, because he thought he wasn't going to live much longer. Marrying Tohru into the Sohma family seemed to be a way to help their financial situation, though Tohru still didn't quite understand _why_ she couldn't marry Mr Yuki.

She thought about this as she awoke at seven thirty the next morning - the day she would meet this mysterious Sohma. She wondered what he would look like. Would he be handsome? Would he be smart? Would he have silver hair, like Lord Ayame's, or black, like Lord Hatori's? Would he be strong? Would he be young? Oh, lord, she didn't want to marry an ugly, stupid, weak, old man. She wanted someone kind and handsome and inteligent, like...

Like Mr Yuki.

That morning, Nell went to extra lengths to make sure Tohru was well-groomed. She washed Tohru with utmost precision, and took decades to choose which clothes she should wear - Nell even called Mari upon how Tohru should wear her hair. Down, was the answer, slightly waved, very pretty, very natural. That was the look they seemed to be going for, with a cream-coloured dress with elbow-length sleeves and white, wrist-length gloves.

Tohru left the house at nine, accompanied only by the carriage driver, who dropped her by the square and left. She stayed there for a moment, confused as to where she should be, when she spotted Lady Akito standing by the bank, talking animatedly to someone who was partially hidden by the crowd. Tohru squirmed through the poeple before she managed to get within a least a metre of Lady Akito.

She was speaking, it seemed, in a quiet voice - Tohru strained to hear.

"...never lose your temper with her," she was saying, severely.

"I know," the boy said - the voice as smooth, and it came from the boy Tohru was standing a ways behind. Tohru examined his back, her eyes fixated on the site of his absurdly orange hair.

"Never tell her what is going to happen in..."

"Five years time," the boy sighed. "I know."

"You mustn't mention your mother," Lady Akito said, sharply. She glanced up, saw Tohru, a smirk curling at the edges of her lips.

"I know," the boy - well, man, if the tight waistcoat was anything to go by - repeated.

"You can't tell her about the..._incident_," Lady Akito said delicately. "Nor your extreme partaking in it."

"I _know_, dammit! It wasn't my- I didn't do- I didn't mean to-"

"Ah!" Lady Akito interupted, her face breaking into the picture of hospitality. "Miss Tohru."

The boy wheeled round instantly - and Tohru almost gasped out loud. He was tall - about as tall as Mr Yuki, possibly more so - and his clothes were well-fitting, his cravat tied, but slightly undone in a way that made Tohru certain it had been tugged at. He certainly looked strong, smart too. He was, indeed, very handsome - his skin, however, had a little more colour than most, and his eyes were possessed with the oddest colour, the strangest mix of amber and ruby and scarlet.

Such eyes were staring at her, probing her, angry and intense.

He looked like he would swear again, until Lady Akito sidled up to his side, discreetly nudging his side.

He bent his head, a small bow. "Kyo Sohma," he introduced himself.

Tohru curtseyed. "Tohru Honda," she replied, wondering what the boy - Mr Kyo - thought of her. Was her hair alright? Was her dress modest enough? Were the gloves too odd? Was she being rude?

It was strange. When she was Mr Yuki, she never worried about these things - but under the accusatory stare of a stranger she had to marry, she was possessed with such panic she was sure she would break.

Lady Akito decided to break the stilted silence. "You are attending the ball tonight, Miss Tohru, yes?"

Tohru nodded. "Indeed, my lady," she confirmed. "And you?"

"I'm afraid I shall only be there a while," Lady Akito said. "However, it shall be ample time enough for you to get to know Kyo."

The boy in question ignored this.

"You are attending, indeed?" Lady Akito asked - though it sounded more like a statement, a command, than a question.

"Yes," he answered gloomily.

"Are Mr Hatsuharu and Lady Isuzu and Mr Yuki attending?" Tohru asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

"Yes," Lady Akito replied nonchalantly. "Momiji cannot attend - ill."

Tohru nodded, wondering how to keep the awkward conversation alive.

"You know why you are here, yes?" Lady Akito suddenly asked, sharply.

Tohru nodded meekly. "Yes, my lady."

"Well, I assume you should talk with your husband-to-be."

Tohru flushed at that last few words - if only Lady Akito were refering to Mr Yuki.

"Y-yes, my lady."

She turned to Mr Kyo, who raised an eyebrow.

"So, M-Mr Kyo, I heard you have been in Scotland...?" Tohru asked, for some conversation.

"Oh - yes. I was staying there with an uncle," he said, with utmost politeness.

Tohru nodded. "What about your parents?' she asked, having completely forgotten about the conversation she had just heard.

Mr Kyo's face turned to stone. "M-my father left a long time ago," he muttered after a while. "And my mother is-"

His face stiffened. Lady Akito raised an eyebrow. Tohru clapped a hand to her mouth, now remembering.

Mr Kyo's eyes widened at her action. "I should go," he said hurriedly, bidding her a bow before turning on his heel and walking away quickly, calling out to a carriage.

It slowed down, just barely, and Mr Kyo grabbed hold of the ledge - it was an open top, like many - and swinging himself up. Tohru could hear some gentlewomen clucking and sighing, shaking their heads. Tohru, herself, was in awe at Mr Kyo's ability to board a carriage with such grace, as if it was effortless. The carriage picked up speed and, just as it passed Tohru, Mr Hatsuharu waved down at Tohru, Lady Isuzu, tilting her head - Mr Kyo was determinedly not looking her way.

Tohru didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to say. She looked at Lady Akito, who just shrugged, and said, "You're dismissed. I shall hail a carriage for you."

Tohru nodded and curtseyed. "Thank you, my lady," she said, heartfelt.

Lady Akito ignored this, and barely bid her good day as Tohru entered the phaeton, hardly able to believe what had just occured in the past half hour.

And to think - she'd have to _dance_ with him soon.

* * *

**A/n: longer than the last one. I promised, yeah? possibly. Soo...the Cat has entered. My lovely darling *gazes* However. Maybe is exit was too hasty? It could've been, like...more awesome.**

**Oh well. I have awesomesauce instead of blood. I'mm be kewl. Possibly.**

**So...for you dummies who don't get half the words (myself included) I have included an awesomesauce mini-dictioanry for you! Oh gods, the joy.**

**pelisse - A coat with armholes or sleeves worn by ladies over their dresses, buttoning up the front, usually either full or three-quarter length.**

**phaeton - A light, four-wheeled carriage with open sides, with or without a top, with one or two seats, drawn by one or two horses.**

**cravat - A gentleman's neckcloth made of starched linen that could be tied in a variety of styles.**

**rake (from chappy 1, babes, keep up) - A dissolute, profligate gentleman; one who indulges in vices such as drinking, gambling and especially sexual conquests. From the Anglo-Saxon "rakel" or "rackle" meaning rough and hasty. Possibly also a reference to the fact that these gentlemen will rake, or search, hell in the afterlife.**

**waltz (okay, yes, I understand you must know what a waltz is, but just for why it made Tohru blush!) - The waltz was considered somewhat shocking because of the contact maintained between the partners when it was introduced in England, but it soon became quite popular.**

**All from 'A Regency Lexicon'. All very darling and what not. Yeeeees.**

**What now? Ciao? Au revoir? Nein?**

**I think I should have more to say *sigh***

**KISSES and HEARTS and I LOVE YOU ALL! (that should scare you).  
**

A gentleman's neckcloth made of starched linen that could be tied in a variety of styles.


	3. Such Enthralling Strangers

**A/N: Yay! I'm back. I know. It's wonderful. I can tell you're just so excited. I decided to come and break up the random OC crap going on down there at the FB story category reading story bit. Archive. That's what you call it. Yeah, so many OCs. Darlings, do tell: why would anyone care if insertOCnamehere fell in love with Kyo who CLEARLY loved her back and wanted to know her I'm the koala of the Zodiac secret?**

**Yes. Anyway. Less OC bitching (I have my own: I'm such a hypocrite ^^; ). Anyway! Has anyone heard of The Luxe by Anna Godbersen? I WANT IT! It's so 19th century (omg, I made the hugest mistake in the summary - I wrote 18th and not 19th! Changing that) and it's all backstabbing and awesomesauciness. Like this. Just...a proper series. OH GOD! i want to buy it. Ah well.**

**This is...weird. Insert dancing! And Mr Darling Kyo, who I actually want marry (the sad thing is is that I am not kidding). I think it's... Yeah, not fab. Whatevs. It's kinda long, too. Let's ignore that! More for you, I guess. WHATEVS.**

**I love you. sort of ;)  
**

* * *

"Oh my," Saki breathed. "Oh, dear Miss Tohru. And we prepared so... The only thing we may possibly do is to punish...yes?"

Tohru shook her head frantically. Arisa laughed. They were attending the ball, in the same social circle as before - Lady Motoko was nowhere to be found, Mr Kakeru was absent, however, dancing gaily with his dear Miss Komaki, and Mr Hatsuharu had yet to appear. This seemed to irk Lady Isuzu, who wasn't quite as talkative as she had been before. Tohru, Saki and Arisa were discussing Tohru's unfortunate marriage - of the arranged type, the one with the also absent Mr Kyo, the handsome stranger Tohru didn't understand at all.

"He is late, however," Arisa said. "That's not quite impressive."

"Oh no, Mr Hatsuharu is late too!" Tohru exclaimed, glancing again at the tense Lady Isuzu.

"Yes, but this is not an important ball of where he shall dance with his beloved - this is a ball of which he may attend and dance at," Arisa explained.

Tohru frowned. "Maybe he won't appear at all," Tohru sighed. "I'm rather anxious about meeting him."

"I'm sure you shall be fine," Saki assured, despite the...ominous look in her eyes. "Otherwise..."

Tohru chose not to wonder what the end of the sentence would be. Possibly something violent, or hurtful, or preferably both.

"Saki, don't do anything too underhand," Arisa said, sounding quite exasperated - however, her eyes did not match her tone, as they were glancing to and from Lord Kazuma, who was currently talking politely with other Sohma family members.

"Well, I-"

A high-pitched giggle broke through what Tohru was about to say. The trio turned their heads back to Lady Kimi, who was part of the less-private conversation the social circle was taking part in.

"Is he not absoloutely the most handsomest man you have ever seen?" Lady Kimi demanded, grinning widely, her eyes staring at something a little ways behind Tohru.

Mr Naohito scowled. Lady Isuzu sighed. Mr Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"My cousins," Lady Isuzu said. "Mr Haru, I have been waiting."

Mr Hatsuharu emerged through the gap between Saki and Lady Kimi.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said cheekily. "The cat was a bit reluctant."

Lady Isuzu raised her eyebrow at the boy behind Mr Hatsuharu, who had now taken his place beside her.

"Oh really," she said tonelessly.

"I'm Kimi!" Lady Kimi introduced herself, jumped forward and curtseying. "Kimi Toudou! I do believe we haven't met before!"

Mr Kyo didn't seem particularly interested. He nodded, bowed his head, then scanned the rest of the crowd. He skimmed past Mr Yuki, Mr Naohito, Lady Kimi, Lady Isuzu, Mr Hatsuharu, Arisa, Saki, Miss Machi - to land on Tohru. She curtseyed, and he bowed in return.

"S-sorry for my...departure earlier," he muttered hastily, avoiding her gaze.

Tohru nodded, blushing. "Th-that's quite alright," she mumbled.

Lady Kimi looked intrigued, but a warning look from Saki silenced whatever query she may have.

Tohru took a breath to say something, but was quickly stopped by Mr Yuki.

_Mr Yuki._ Only three nights ago had she danced with him, only three nights had she been dreaming of him and kissing him and appreciating his-

His...feminine, pale, perfect complexion. No. Tohru was confusing herself. He wasn't... But he also wasn't...

Tohru glanced at him, speaking words she couldn't quite hear. His cravat was perfectly tied, his waistcoat neatly buttoned, his shoes shining.

Tohru noticed someone was watching her. She turned her head only a little, to see Mr Kyo watching her, intently, from beside Mr Hatsuharu. He flushed a little, raised his eyebrow when Tohru didn't look away. Surely this wasn't proper?

Still... shy he may be, but surprisingly vibrant and colourful. His cravat looked, again, not quite tied well, his shirt a little untucked, his Hessian boots not quite as gleaming as Mr Yuki's.

Tohru then realised she was being addressed.

"Miss Honda? Miss Honda?" Mr Yuki was repeating, seemingly trying to capture her attention - which was currently fixated on Mr Kyo.

Tohru also realised she was blushing.

"Oh! I-I'm very sorry, Mr Yuki, I wasn't..." Tohru stumbled in her words. Mr Kyo's eyes had a way of muddling up her brain. "...paying attention." Tohru finished. "I wasn't quite paying attention."

He smiled kindly at her - was he not quite aggravated at her? "The waltz, Miss Honda?" he asked instead. "Unless you are otherwise engaged." He shot a glance - a glare - at Mr Kyo, his face stony for a moment, before becoming the sweet smile again.

Tohru beamed it return. "Thank you, Mr Yuki. It would be most welcome," she said, grinning.

He lead her onto the dance floor, Lady Isuzu and Mr Hatsuharu following, as well as Miss Machi and Mr Naohito.

The strings struck up a tune, and quite soon couples were circling the floor, some smiling and some quite uncomfortable at the closeness and some talking. Tohru and Mr Yuki were part of the latter.

"So...you have heard about the arrangement?" Mr Yuki asked quietly after a few stilted moments of polite conversation.

Tohru hung her head, and nodded. "Yes," she confirmed. "Just this noon."

Mr Yuki nodded. "You will be moving to the Sohma estate soon, I expect?" he enquired, most likely to just make some conversation, yet Tohru's stomach dropped to her knees.

"But of course!" she gasped, as realisation flooded through her. "I almost completely forgot!" Her face clouded over again, as she thought about her papa - her dear, dear papa - left on his own. Leaving Nell and Tim and Mari. Her room, the only house she'd ever known.

She still have her friends, but... She'd had noted the Sohma estate before. The height of grandeur, tall and proud, where, apparently, most of the Sohma family resided when they visited London. She couldn't think of living in such luxury - to think it! Not only that but her clothes... So scruffy and poor and cheap... Even those which Saki bought her weren't exactly _beautiful._ Tohru could hardly bear it.

"I'm sure you shall fit in quite well, Miss Honda," Mr Yuki said kindly, though the slightly troubled look in his eyes did not escape her notice. She chose not to mention this, however - they were waltzing, and most concentration had to be set upon making sure your feet obeyed your command and didn't step on any other.

"Thank you, Mr Yuki," she mumbled, blushing again, as she finished their conversation. They continued to waltz, passing Lady Isuzu and Mr Hatsuharu, who made quite a pair on the dancefloor, and Mr Naohito and Miss Machi, who were both wearing frustrated expressions as Miss Machi apologized.

They brushed past their society, Arisa winking and Saki raising a hand, Lady Kimi hardly bothering to spare a glance in Tohru's direction as she chattered on to Mr Kyo, who looked rather bored and was staring out the large window.

He didn't notice her staring - but why was she still staring? - and his features were set in slight, very slight aggravation, so hardly you could barely notice it. His face was relaxed, though, his eyes bore no sign of the intensity in them, his mouth was not a scowl, he seemed...content.

Tohru caught her breath. She loved _Mr Yuki. S_he always would. But this Mr Kyo was...almost _enthralling_ - for he was not utterly polite like Mr Yuki, nor eccentric like Lord Ayame. He remained not stoic like Lord Hatori, or overjoyed like Mr Momiji. he did not even seem as forward as Mr Hatsuharu.

He was...enchanting, his scowl endearing, his burning eyes mysterious, his whole shape and existence and being filled Tohru with something she hadn't felt before.

Her eyes widened as he glanced round at her, her face turning a sure scarlet - but instead of a frown her way, he gave her a smile, almost as if he was laughing with her, and returned his attention to Lady Kimi.

She did not - she _did not _- feel a sense of loss. After all, was Mr Yuki not here, holding her close and smiling down at her and loving her back? Who was she, wanting the love of two-

No. Because she did not want, nor need, the love of two gentlemen - especially those that were related! That would be a catastrophe, a scandal.

The strings drew to a close, and Tohru curtseyed, thanked Mr Yuki for the dance as he bowed in return - the pleasure was all his. Tohru was then stolen again for another dance by a young man she did not know, and Mr Yuki by Lady Kimi.

Mr Hatsuharu and Lady Isuzu, as well as Mr Naohito and Miss Machi, had returned to Saki and Arisa and Mr Kyo. They all seemed to be talking quite pleasantly, though Arisa was wearing a smirk she often had when she was teasing. However, this seemed to be no more as Lord Kureno - the man she had been talking to before - appeared, kissing her hand, and lead her into the dance.

Mr Hatsuharu seemed to say something to Mr Kyo, who smiled and shook his head, replying easily. Lady Isuzu offered some input, making Mr Naohito sniff in distaste and Saki nodded. Miss Machi mumbled something, then Mr Hatsuharu nudged Mr Kyo, who seemed to _laugh _now, as they all glanced at Tohru.

She turned away, her cheeks flaming.

The dance continued for at least five minutes, Tohru and the young man she was dancing with holding up a conversation quite well - the man was very pleasant, but held a few more airs and graces than necessary.

Not to mention...

_Of course,_ a smug voice said in Tohru's mind, _not to mention him..._

Everytime she passed the young elite - her friends, possibly?_ - _Mr Hatsuharu would be making a comment, or Mr Kyo would be shaking his head, or Miss Machi would say something and Mr Naohito would be wearing an expression of distaste. And Lady Isuzu would say something with her shrewd tongue - the way Mr Kyo laughed and Mr Naohito nodded pompously gave Tohru the feeling it was rather cynical.

And every time Mr Kyo laughed, or smiled, or turned away his head, an edge of his mouth pulling up in spite of himself, Tohru felt something...different. Perhaps it was too forward a feeling. It wasn't a terrible feeling - it didn't make her feel terribly nauseous or angry, nor shockingly happy and carefree.

When she saw him, she almost felt like she would cry. She just wish she knew _why_.

The dance then ended, and Tohru went through the appropriate motions. She then hurriedly walked of the floor, strangely desperate not to get caught up in _another _dance. She just wanted some time to talk with her peers. After all, she hadn't exchanged one word with Miss Machi since the last ball.

_Of course_, the same snide voice sighed, _it's not because he's there._

Tohru wondered briefly if she was being rude by calling him 'he' instead of...well...

"My lady," a voice interupted her thoughts, "do you not prefer boots to buckled shoes?"

The figure was brandishing down to his own, not-quite-gleaming boots, another man - Mr Hatsuharu? - laughing, Lady Isuzu saying something the likes of, '...so immature...' This did not seem to hinder the...seriousness of the question - or so Tohru thought, until she looked up into the figure's beautifully odd eyes, and saw the humourous light in those, too.

Tohru did not even have to glance at Mr Yuki's perfectly polished shoes to answer, "The boots, my lord - are they not so fashionable currently?"

"As fashionable as fashion can be," Mr Hatsuharu agreed, amused.

Miss Machi sighed. "Five to four," she said. "Miss Tohru, we were an even number - we needed someone to finalize the decision. I, of course, was for shoes."

"Boots all the way, Miss Machi," Mr Hatsuharu grinned. "I see no reason to wear such items you call _shoes_."

Mr Naohito - on the shoes-supporting team, it would seem - scowled, but said nothing.

Tohru turned to Mr Kyo. "Have you danced at all?"

He shook his head. "All the females here are quite..." His eyes narrowed. "...distasteful."

"I do hope you are not including me in this?" Saki asked, here face perfectly emotionless. She raised an eyebrow, unfazed by Mr Kyo's start.

"Ah, no...?" Mr Kyo managed to say, between shooting irritated looks at Mr Hatsuharu and pleading ones to Tohru - who could hardly resist such as face as-

_Mr Yuki's_, she thought firmly to herself. _I cannot resist a face of Mr Yuki's._

Well, yes. She had to come to Mr Kyo's rescue, did she not?

"Dear Saki," she then said. "One is not not generalized in such terms. Come: let us talk."

Saki smiled.

"Let us indeed," she said.

And she was about to say something, surely, when a rather handsome man walked over to them, winked at Mr Kyo, asked Saki for a dance and walked off with her.

Mr Hatsuharu looked rather smug.

They talked some more after, Miss Machi observing that of Arisa's dance, Mr Naohito shaking his head about Lady Kimi's exuberant chatting, Mr Hatsuharu and Lady Isuzu sharing looks and words, Mr Kyo and Mr Yuki glaring venemously at each other from time to time.

It was rather overwhelming.

Of course, the dance ended, and Mr Hatsuharu grinned at Lady Isuzu. "This dance, m'lady?" he requested. "I'm sure I haven't taken a turn with you all evening."

"I was rather hoping to keep it that way," Lady Isuzu said, then caught Mr Hatsuharu's eye and smiled. Tohru could hardly believe how beautiful the woman was - long black hair held up in an elaborate bun, dark clothes that fell to the floor in waves, perfectly structured and so very splendid.

It was because of this fascination with Lady Isuzu that Tohru almost missed the casual exchange between Mr Kyo and Mr Hatsuharu - however, she glanced up in time to see Mr Hatsuharu nudge Mr Kyo, whispering something to the latter that made his glare.

"Come on," Mr Hatsuharu said. "It is, after all, about time."

And he whisked Lady Isuzu away with him, leaving Mr Kyo stuttering. Tohru tried to resist the chuckle rising in her throat - how he looked so young!

"Mi-Miss Tohru," he eventually said, after he regained his composure. "We haven't... I was merely wondering..." He seemed to shake himself, then flicked his eyes back up to Tohru's - again, she was struck by their strange colour, their intensity, the way they burned into her mind's eye. "May I have this dance?" he finally asked, his voice so low and quiet she had to lean in to hear.

She didn't respond immediately. She glanced round her, quite reluctant to part stares with Mr Kyo, before looking back to him. She smiled, and nodded.

She was going to dance with Mr Kyo.

Was it...wrong, that she could barely contain her excitement? Was it strange, that shivers ran through her as she settled her glove-clad hand onto his arm? Was it odd, or terrible - or even frightening, that she'd hardly ever felt this way with Mr Yuki?

Mr Yuki - she glanced back as she walked onto the floor. He was looking at her, his eyebrows raised, frowning, only his eyes betraying the look of hurt, and bewilderment her must feel.

Tohru was torn. To apologize, and make her way back to her beloved? (Why, it felt wrong even calling him that.) Or to maybe shrug, and carry on with My Kyo, who seemed much more joyful than last time.

Or possibly not, Tohru then thought, as she glanced up to see Mr Kyo looking at her - he had clearly seen the recent exchange.

He then looked away from her, sighed, and took position. The waltz again? Surely not. It was rare for a dance to be seen two times on the same night. However, if the cheers indicated anything, possibly it was merely how popular it was? Of course, many times Tohru had heard women whispering about how rude and distasteful the dance was, but...clearly other people enjoyed it.

Did Mr Kyo know how to dance? He must. Although, perhaps, in Scotland there were different-

The music started, and they began the dance. Mr Kyo wasn't as graceful as Mr Yuki, nor as entertaining as Mr Hatsuharu, nor did he offer pleasant talk as Mr Naohito, however...

However...there was certainly something she couldn't quite identify. He bit his lip as he almost missed a step, transporting his face into a different era - he was young, Tohru had to remind herself. As young as her? Why, she was merely twenty years!

"M-Mr Kyo," Tohru said after a while. "Of wh-what age are you?"

He flicked his eyes up to hers - why did that encourage such feelings to spread? - and Tohru felt dismayed to see frustrating boiling in them.

"Please," he muttered in a barely-controlled voice, "do not call me Mr Kyo. It makes me feel...ill."

Tohru's eyes widened. How very forward! Not that Tohru was quite in the position to refuse his wishes.

"M-" She stopped herself. "Kyo. Y-your age? I, myself, am twenty."

"The old hag said," he said, his voice merely a soft rumble. The old hag - not Lady Akito? Such disrespect! Though she did appear rather...cold. "Of nineteen years," he finally answered.

Tohru felt something wash over her - she was older? Mr Yuki was twenty-one, M- Kyo nineteen, herself twenty... Was that odd?

Not that Tohru could quite concentrate on this. She was quite aware of how _close_ they were. It wasn't like with Mr Yuki. That was comfortable; familiar. This was strange and distinct and almost completely preferable.

Almost.

_Almost_.

There was a part of her that didn't like this Kyo at all, with his forwardness and his strange moods and his peculiar hair - the part that yearned for Mr Yuki and his politeness and his silver hair and his small smiles.

But the other part - the majority, possibly, of her - was intrigued. Very much so. He may have been nineteen, but he looked and sounded like a man, walked with confidence and, though his emotions did seem to range from normal to extremely odd, he seemed to keep them in check, most of the time. In fact, the only time she'd ever heard his extremely angry was when he was talking to Lady Akito about...

His mother. That was clearly not a good subject to bring up - though Tohru highly doubted she would be able to even _speak_, the way he was looking at her, so strange and unfamiliar and long and hard.

His hands weren't soft - calloused and a little rough, but they handled her with such gentleness, like she would break if he dared touch her to strong. He was so close, he was so overwhelming there - would it be too forward to suggest she hardly minded?

Possibly, she thought, possibly - or possibly not. This man was to be her husband, after all: was it not fitting that she had more-than-odd feelings towards him? On their second meeting, no less! Of course, Mr Yuki was a fine alternative - money enough in his pocket, very much a gentleman. However, this Kyo...

She looked back up at him, with his charming eyes and delicate mouth and vivid hair. He could certainly dance; he was of at least _some_ status (at least higher than Tohru's own); he was pleasing to the eye; he spoke like a gentleman, and had somewhat of a personality, if Tohru's flitting glances were to go by. He definitely partook in gossip - or at least listened - if the brief conversing with the others was anything. And there was some mischevious glimpse in his eye, confirming that an accidental (_and,_ Tohru reminded herself_, secret_) liason would hardly go amiss.

He raised an eyebrow at her, as if he had heard anything she had previously thought. She flushed, then realised he had _not_ heard her mind's thoughts, but that the dance was over - and she was still in the waltz position, entirely too close.

"V-very sorry!" she spluttered as she let go, letting him lead her off the floor. "I didn't realise- lost in my thoughts- rather busy looking at-"

Kyo's eyebrow joined the other further up his head.

"Looking at who?" he asked, his voice low and quiet.

"N-n-no one!" she exclaimed. "No one in particular..."

The edge of his mouth lifted up in a smirk as they reached the social circle, Lady Kimi back in action and gossiping particularly loudly about what she had heard about-

Who?

"My, Miss Tohru!" Lady Kimi greeted them. "I didn't notice you were here..." She glanced at Lady Isuzu, who was looking incredulously at Tohru, and Mr Hatsuharu, who seemed to be restraining his laughter. Mr Yuki was looking both betrayed and cynical, while Miss Machi was watching the two with wide eyes.

Tohru, however, was flushing bright red at what Lady Kimi had been implying, everything she'd been accusing, the way she said it in such glee.

Tohru had met Kyo merely this morning! How could they- she would never- not even Mr Yuki-

_But_, she reminded herself, _you...do have such desires, yes?_

Tohru's face brightened considerably. Of course not! Not with Kyo, who she hardly knew, who was just a man, who clearly did not return her feelings...

What feelings? No - Tohru loved Mr Yuki. Surely she did.

Surely...

"Miss Tohru! You do not deny it? But one so kindly and pure as you!" Lady Kimi was gushing, and Tohru realised she was missing something.

"I-I missed what you said before..." Tohru said.

A devious grin lit up Lady Kimi's face, as Kyo shot Tohru a frantic look. She stared deliberately at Lady Kimi though, who was now answering her question.

"You haven't been doing anything...untoward with Mr Kyo, have you? By word of mouth, he has only been hear a fortnight!" she said. "You can't have claimed him already."

"Word of..." Such rumours! How dare they. "B-but of course not! I met him merely the morning of today," Tohru defended herself.

"Does Mr Kyo not have a say in this matter?" Miss Machi asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

Kyo looked stricken for a second, then settled into a glare and scowl. "Of course not," he muttered. Mr Hatsuharu finally burst into laughter, and Kyo glared daggers at him. Mr Hatsuharu was not silenced - indeed, it seemed he laughed only harder.

"Th-that's one of the most stupidest things I have heard since I arrive here!" Kyo spluttered out finally. "As if I- like I ever would- I-I only just met her!"

Lady Kimi giggled. Mr Yuki sighed.

Tohru smiled.

Miss Machi raised her eyebrow again, as Lady Isuzu pursed her lips.

"So scandalous, Miss Tohru?" she questioned.

"Are you not?" Tohru offered in reply.

Mr Kyo blushed bright red - Tohru decided she rather enjoyed watching the colour appear on his face. She opened her mouth to add more, until someone interupted her.

"Let us talk no more of these things," Mr Yuki said firmly. "Have any of you seen Lady Motoko at all?"

"No," Lady Isuzu said. "I do hear she was busy enticing the latest gentleman to have arrived."

Lady Kimi's eyes brightened. "_No!_" she gasped. "My, who did you hear that from?"

"Just rumours," Lady Isuzu replied softly. "Just like the rest of them."

Lady Kimi nodded understandingly, and began ranting on about the latest rumours she'd just heard. She only stopped every so often when someone requested her for a dance.

Tohru, also, danced with several others again - not Kyo, and Tohru wasn't sure whether or not she was thankful for that.

She did, however, recall the faint feelings of sadness she held as the doors closed, and she knew she had to return back home.

Until, however, Mr Yuki and Kyo appeared on either side of her and steered her towards their own, far more glamorous carriage.

"Lady Akito's orders," Kyo explained hurriedly.

"You're staying at the manor," Mr Yuki added.

"I think your servants will already be at the estate."

"They will have taken your belongings, don't worry."

"You'll have your own quarters, too."

"For the...impending marriage."

Mr Yuki was not looking at Tohru when he said this, but his eyes were distinctly cold and distant. She turned to Kyo, who only shrugged as he helped her into the carriage.

This would certainly be an...interesting stay.

* * *

**A/N: _That's just typical, you're so cynical, couldn't have me, didn't want you, now you're selling me out to the girl I can't afford to lose._ oh my god. Fuck yes for All Time Low (the song there was Keep The Change You Filthy Animal (it's fucking brilliant)). Such a tune.  
**

**SOoooooOO! Did you laaaike it? Did you luuuurve it? Well, clearly. Vaguely pondering the title chapter. And I have to spell check. Whatevs. I could care less.**

**Possibly.**

**REVIEW, BABES! Kidding, you don't have to (that is a lie - you really do). Oh, and don't be all, 'I like this, keep going' AS LOVELY AS YOU TOTAL BABES WHO SAY THAT ARE, feedback - like, proper constructive critisism - would be awesomesauce too.**

**Yeah. Beast. Yeah, and if you're a flamer, I tell you this and I tell you this for free - jog on.**

**LOVE YA ;)  
**


	4. Sick Little Games

**A/N: HERLO! I'm here to annoy the fuck out of you again. Kidding! We're going to explore (just there I wrote explode xD) Tohru's new living quarters! Golly gosh, I'm excited. Mostly because I haven't written anything yet :/**

**Sooo, Murph, the one who reviewed? I don't exactly (or at all) see how I could've offended my lovely Americano babes. I love you guys. And, contrary to your belief, I visited America for two weeks this summer, a week in April, two and a half weeks last summer, a week last years, about every year a week or so (either skiing of Florida). And my pazzys (parents :3 Isn't that such an awesomesauce word?) lived in Baltimore for a year when my eldest sister was a baby. And my aunt and uncle officially live there since...a year ago. But yes! For your other lovely review, thankers! That was soooo lovely of you! SUBLTETY is the key! Which many people seem to lack :/**

**But yeah. I'm beast with subtlety. It's practically my creed.**

**Mm, FadingNoctis, yeah? Such a babe! Loving the speculation. Yeah, you'll see ;) i mean...I _think_ there's something...**

**So, this story, yeah? It got a bit out of hand... Let's just say I love Kyo too much. And Kyoru-ness. Typico. I'll fix something up for the net chapter...hopefully... :s AW WELLIO. I LOVE LADY AKITO! she's beast xD**

**Well, good luckio on reading this io! I hope it's not weird or complicated or shit :)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Tohru, if I catch you trying to help our cooks _again_, I will not hesitate to leave you on the street with no food," Lady Akito's voice rang through the kitchen, where Tohru froze in the middle of stirring some soup. She had her own quarters, yes, and she and Tim often made breakfast. Tohru was usually out during lunch, and either attending dinner parties or dining in the main eating room.

Tohru was helping the chefs make lunch. And she's been caught. _Again._

"S-sorry, my lady! I was just...helping," Tohru finished rather lamely, as she spun around to see Lady Akito glaring at her.

This was life at the Sohma estate. The manor was extortionately large, with several different wings. Tohru was in the east, which overlooked the Thames, and had four rooms for herself - her sleeping room, her eating room, her washing room and her living room. The eating room had a table as well as a kitchen, and Lady Akito insisted that Tohru had a small portion of her room dedicated solely to clothing.

Mr Kyo and Mr Yuki also stayed in the east wing. Mr Yuki had four rooms to himself as well, yet Mr Kyo had only two - sleeping and washing. Mr Hatsuharu, Lady Isuzu, Lady Kisa, Mr Hiro, and Mr Momiji stayed in the west wing, Lady Akito, her mother, and the mysterious man who lived with them were in the south, while Lord Ritsu, Lord Hatori, Lord Shigure and Lord Ayame resided in the north.

That is, when they were visiting. Lord Ayame had his own home closer to the Town, Lord Hatori ran a doctor's practise and lived in a small flat above it. Lord Ritsu was busy being schooled somewhere further out - he had taken on a voyage that took him closer to Europe.

It was rather odd. Tohru had first assumed they were all part of one same family, but it seemed it was not so: Lady Kisa and Mr Hatsuharu were siblings, orphaned by their parents' carriage overturning one day. All the lords had, of course, left their families. Mr Yuki and Mr Kyo refused to talk about their past. Mr Hiro, Mr Momiji and Lady Isuzu's mother had died during her childbirth to Hiro, and their father left them at the doorstep of the manor. There was also a woman called Lady Kagura - apparently at a ladies seminary, who was the only child of Lady Akito and another man.

This was, Tohru had reasoned, why Lady Isuzu and Mr Hatsuharu were allowed their romance.

Of course, there were downsides to staying at the manor - while it was luxurious and comfortable and very beautiful, she hadn't seen her papa in days (she had resided at the estate for a seven-night now), she wasn't allowed to cook or clean, she only saw her friends at balls and each of these dances were carefully watched over by Lady Akito, who insisted on buying Tohru a whole new wardrobe of clothes and bonnets and other frivolous things.

Tohru was rather overwhelmed.

Now, as Lady Akito shot her another scathing glare, Tohru let go of the stirring spoon and stepped forward.

"Thank you," Lady Akito said, though she did not sound very grateful at all. She then turned to the cooks. "I do recall telling you not to let Miss Tohru near the kitchen?"

"Sorry, ma'am," one of the cooks apologized. "She just- she's very persuasive."

Lady Akito raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?" she replied. "A very useful trait." She then ushered Tohru out the kitchen, towards the drawing room.

"Do sit," she said. "Lady Kisa and Lady Isuzu shall join you - I assume you have been missing female companions?"

Tohru barely even replied when Lady Akito left the room. Tohru let out a sigh of relief - the woman was rather intimidating to be around. However, what she spoke was of truth - Tohru had been missing female company dearly, ever surrounded by suitors or lords or Mr Yuki, who, though he still seemed to be sulking about the arranged marriage, brightened considerably whenever they crossed graces.

As for Mr Kyo...she could hardly say that. Whenever they talked, it was awkward, stilted, and he only ever seemed at ease when Mr Hatsuharu was there. The two seemed companianable, keeping up banter whenever they talked. Of course, there were times she saw Mr Kyo strangely angry, cursing and glaring and speaking in furious bursts.

There was one time, when Tohru had glanced out the window onto the gardens, she had seen Mr Kyo and Mr Hatsuharu in a terrible brawl. Mr Hatsuharu was even baring his chest, his eyes dark and angry. Lady Isuzu had been sitting on the grass, her face in her palm, watching with a bored expression. Mr Kyo wore not waistcoat, his shirt untucked, his boots off and no stockings to be seen. They looked far more at home fighting than they did as dandy gentlemen.

Mr Kyo seemed to be winning the battle, his fist connecting with Mr Hatsuharu's face while the latter's leg kicked out - which Mr Kyo blocked with his other hand. This seemed to go on forever, Tohru opening her window slightly and leaning out, hearing the crude comments and yells the two exchanged. Eventually, Lady Isuzu glanced up, smirking a little, and said something.

Mr Hatsuharu looked at Lady Isuzu - his eyes strangely calmer than before - and started laughing. Mr Kyo looked up, and saw Tohru staring at them. She flushed bright red - as did he, she noted - and slammed the window shut, while Mr Hatsuharu picked up his shirt and began to button it up.

"Miss Tohru?" a shy, quiet voice said. "Lady Akito sent us."

Tohru now looked over to see Lady Kisa, the young, gentle girl who often talked with Mr Hiro.

"Lady Kisa," Tohru greeted her with a warm smile, gesturing to the sofa opposite for the girl to sit. Lady Isuzu nodded hello, then took her place beside Lady Kisa.

A silence lapsed, disturbed only by the sound of Lady Kisa coughing.

A moment passed, then Lady Isuzu said, "We were planning to go shopping this afternoon."

Tohru nodded. "For the ball tomorrow night?" she clarified.

Lady Isuzu nodded. Lady Kisa smiled. "Would you like to join us?" she asked cheerfully.

"Of course! It would be an honour!" Tohru exclaimed. To go shopping with the reknowned Sohma? Saki and Arisa would be so envious.

Lady Isuzu nodded again. "We leave after lunch. Mr Hatsuharu, Mr Hiro and..." Lady Isuzu glanced at Tohru. "...a suitor of your choice may join us."

Tohru flushed bright red. What could Lady Isuzu be implying? That both Mr Yuki and Mr Kyo were merely...

...pawns in some little game?

"Mr Yuki," Tohru said firmly. "I'm sure he would enjoy such things."

Lady Isuzu raised an eyebrow. Lady Kisa gasped, clamping a hand to her mouth. Tohru's heart turned cold as she slowly looked behind, where Lady Kisa seemed to be staring, eyes wide.

There stood Mr Hiro, Mr Hatsuharu, Mr Kyo and Mr Yuki (Mr Momiji was, alas, still ill), watching the exchange. Mr Hatsuharu walked purposefully towards Lady Kisa and Lady Isuzu, nodding to them. Mr Hiro shot a look of disgust to Tohru before offering Lady Kisa his arm (she accepted it quite happily). Mr Yuki looked shocked for a moment, then rather smug.

Mr Kyo didn't react at all, his eyes, stony, staring ahead, his hands behind his back - like he was used to this.

Lady Kisa and Lady Isuzu stood up. "Lunch, Miss Honda?" Mr Yuki asked softly.

She shook her head. "Please, tell Lady Akito I am not hungry," she replied, gazing in front of her.

She heard people leaving, feet against the flooring, hushed voices. Then quiet; finally.

"Miss Tohru." Somehow, this did not surprise her. Of course he would stay.

"Mr Kyo."

She glanced behind her - he wasn't standing up, he was sitting, leaning against the back of Tohru's chair. He looked at her.

They were so close.

"Why are you not eating?" she asked quietly.

"I prefer to eat on my own; when I feel like it," he explained, his voice equally low. She nodded. "And you?"

"Not hungry."

Tohru didn't feel like she had to make her excuses about why she wasn't taking him with her to the shops - she was much more content, just sitting with him. He also seemed to feel this way, not pushing any conversation subjects.

"You often shop with your lover?" he then asked.

Tohru smiled. "I don't recall ever having shopped with you." She leaned back in the seat, turning round to look at him. He was smiling.

"So forward," he said, his voice barely a whisper. His eyes were gleaming, watching carefully for her response.

She bit her lip, trying to conceal her smile. Of course, it hardly worked. "Well," she said, her voice almost inaudible - he had to lean in to hear. "Do you not prefer it that way?"

He couldn't answer, however, as his lips were suddenly occupied with that of the innocent, modest, demure Tohru Honda. She pulled back after a moment, her eyes sparkling, grinning widely - she couldn't tell if it was from Kyo's reaction or from the strange rush powering through her.

"I must say I do," he finally replied, his eyes brightening wickedly.

She smiled and he chuckled, both oblivious to the gentleman turning away from the scene, back to the eating room, where he said that Miss Honda did not feel like joining them.

He made no excuses for Kyo - and no one asked about him. Instead, they carried on eating, discussing where they would shop and the ball the next evening.

However, back in the drawing room, Tohru was having her...second, third, forth and fifth kisses. They were simplistic - breathtaking and lovely, strange but almost completely welcoming. If Mr Yuki's kiss made her fingertips tingle, Kyo's made Tohru feel as if her entire body was on fire.

And she had known him merely a week - ten days, in fact. And yet she could kiss him? Why, it had taken her almost a month to work up the courage to even _speak_ with Mr Yuki! But Kyo was not Mr Yuki: he was of another species entirely, far more endearing, enchanting, enthralling and _different_. If Mr Yuki was the tamest man of the ballroom, Kyo was the exact opposite.

He was _there_. And currently, Mr Yuki wasn't.

Tohru had given up her seat on the armchair - it was now replaced with the floor, of which she was sitting on, her legs lying out in front of her. Kyo was beside her, his arm cautiously round her waist, a hand to her face.

There weren't kissing now - his forehead was pressed against the cloth on her shoulder, as she mumbled something in his ear. She absent-mindedly stroked his hair - such a bright, bright colour.

"Miss Tohru?"

They froze. The voice didn't come from the room they were in, however, somewhere just outside. Kyo jumped up, taking Tohru's hand and pulling her up with him. He kissed her again - softly, sweetly, swiftly - before whispering, "I was never here," and running silently out the room, winking at Tohru.

She collapsed into the chair, her face flushed. She could, now, hardly believe the secret kisses they'd been sharing. Then, feelings of adrenaline and something rushed through her body, filling her up with admiration - and love? - only for him. But now...

"Miss Tohru!" Lady Kisa sighed. "We were looking for you." The girl took in Tohru's dischivelled appearance and gasped. "Dear Miss Tohru! Are you quite alright? My, you're so flushed!"

Tohru forced a smile. "I'm quite fine, Lady Kisa," she said - despite the fact she didn't feel quite fine at all. She couldn't tell if it was because she might be ashamed of how she was acting with Kyo, or because she was sad that he now wasn't here.

Tohru tried her best not to dwell on this. Instead, she got ready for the shopping trip, where they all piled into several carriages.

She found herself alone with Lady Isuzu. The silence was heavy, difficult, lodging itself between them.

Finally, Lady Isuzu said, "I trust you will handle them well?" Tohru didn't even have to ask who she was talking about.

"I don't know," Tohru sighed. "Kyo is to be my husband, but I have always loved Mr Yuki."

Lady Isuzu continued examining her nails. "Really?" she asked, and though she looked disinterested, her voice was sharp, and, in the brief moment her eyes met with Tohru's, even doubtful.

These feelings spread over Tohru now. Didn't she? Of course. Had she not seen Mr Yuki at every ball she attended, watched him out of the corner of her eye, feeling so thrilled and happy whenever he chose her to dance with?

"I..." Tohru didn't understand. She had _kissed_ him - didn't that mean something? But of course, she had recently kissed Kyo: which maybe meant something more. "I don't know."

Tohru couldn't see Lady Isuzu's reaction, she only noted the clean flooring of the carriage, but she heard it well enough.

"What about Kyo?"

Tohru's eyes widened.

"He's-"

"Cursed?"

Tohru's head snapped back up to stare, shocked, at Lady Isuzu. The latter now had her fingers fluttering near her mouth, looking surprised at her own word.

"I-I did not-"

"What do you mean by-"

They stopped speaking, respectively, and in turn just looked at each other.

"That was my mistake," Lady Isuzu said eventually, her voice quiet.

"Then it shall not be noted," Tohru replied evenly. "But...is what you say true?"

Lady Isuzu leveled her intense gaze with Tohru's own, sincere one.

"It's twisted," she soon breathed. "And beautiful. I doubt the likes of you would be able to even comprehend it, but..." Tohru leaned forward, too interested to stop her actions. "...it barely affects us all anymore."

Lady Isuzu shook her head, sighing. Tohru bit her lip.

"Kyo is a special case - you will see soon. But I..." She looked troubled. "I should not have told you any of this. Please - make sure Lady Akito learns not of this."

Tohru nodded fervently. "Of course, my lady," she promised.

The carriage stopped suddenly, jerking Tohru forward.

"What happened?" Lady Isuzu demanded, stepping out the carriage - this one had was no open-top, due to the rather miserable weather they were enduring.

The coachman appeared at the door, hastily blocking Lady Isuzu's way.

"A terrible accident, Miss," he said, glancing to and fro. "You mustn't leave the carriage."

Lady Isuzu scowled, but took her seat. "Who was in this 'terrible accident'?" she asked loftily. "Surely none of our coachmen could have caused such a problem."

The man shook his head frantically. "But Miss, it _was_. One of your own carriages," he said truthfully.

"What carriage?" Lady Isuzu asked sharply.

The coachman glanced outside. "Looks like the phaeton, Miss," he answered.

Lady Isuzu's eyes widened - for now, she looked terrified.

"Mr Haru was taking the phaeton," she gasped. "With Mr Yuki."

Tohru felt herself react to this. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes became wide, she felt worried - but no tears welled up, contrary to what was happening to Lady Isuzu. The stubborn woman wiped at her eyes, shooting a look at Tohru for watching that suggested she didn't. The younger girl looked away, still feeling surprised - now due to the fact that she wasn't crying, despite it was her beloved involved in this accident.

Her beloved...

"What happened to the coachman?" she asked now, the strange sense of foreboding silently washing over her.

"The coachman..." the man repeated. He looked back outside, hopping off the steps. He returned a few minutes later, saving Lady Isuzu from jumping down and demanding to know what happed. "He was involved in the accident. We're not entirely sure what caused the accident, Miss, but some says they saw a man cross the road and the horses got awful anxious."

Lady Isuzu nodded slowly. "I see... Mr Kyo is present, is he not?"

Tohru fought to keep herself breathing.

"The driver, Miss. Mr Yuki insisted."

"Ky-" Tohru clamped a hand over her mouth, cutting short her worried (no, not worried, rather terrified) exclamation.

Lady Isuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Yuki always makes Mr Kyo drive for him," she sighed despairingly. "Mr Yuki despises him."

_Mr Yuki._

"Are they not hurt?" Tohru yelped immediately, springing to her feet. Lady Isuzu laid a hand on her arm, forcing her to sit again.

"Most likely," she replied.

"But then-" Tohru gasped. If she hadn't been crying before, she now was.

The coachman looked around in some kind of panic - he was clearly not used to women weeping. "I-I'll check outside again," he muttered, then leaped away from them.

"Miss Tohru," Lady Isuzu gently. "I'm sure nothing too terrible will happen."

"But Lady Kisa and Mr Hatsuharu's parents died in a carriage accident!" Tohru pointed out sadly. "What if this has the same results?"

Lady Isuzu's lips were set in a grim - but determined - line. "I am trying not to think of that," she said evenly. "Are you not meant to be cheerful in these times?"

Cheerful... Tohru nodded reluctantly. "Indeed, my lady," she said quietly. "Forgive me."

Lady Isuzu nodded, closing her eyes.

This was going to be quite a long wait.

Tohru sighed, glancing at the flooring._ An accident. _Not just an accident - an accident which involved Mr Hatsuharu and Mr Yuki and Mr Kyo. Tohru found herself unable to tell which one she was worried about most. Indeed - how on earth did Kyo make it to be a coachman? How did he get there? Why was he trained to ride horses, yet Mr Yuki (as he had often said, smiling) been educated at Eton? For that matter, why on earth had Kyo gone to Scotland?

_"Cursed?"_

No. Surely not. He couldn't be. Why on earth would he? But then, why would Lady Isuzu lie? Why would she play such sick little games?

This was Lady Isuzu, after all. One of the most refined, beautiful, elegant women in Town. She had no need to lie, no urgency to hide the truth - she wouldn't do this.

_"It's twisted. And beautiful_."

Tohru doubted she'd ever make sense of Lady Isuzu's words. How could something twisted be beautiful? But of course...

Why wouldn't it be? Mr Kyo seemed as twisted as he was beautiful - not that she could quite say such things, she hardly knew the _twisted_ sides of him...

Apart from when he was angry, terribly angry, pounding the table with his fist as he spoke in those short, sharp bursts, looking up every now and then, spitting out his words at Mr Hatsuharu, angry and deceitful and she'd never seen him cry.

* * *

"Rin," a voice croaks out quietly, "I'm fine."

The girl's hair swishes as she shakes her head frantically. "I was so worried," she said sadly. "I thought..."

"I'm fine," the voice rasps out again. "Fine."

Tohru bit her lip as she glanced at Kyo. He shrugged, the peered in again at the room, seeing Mr Hatsuharu sprawled across the sofa, Lady Isuzu kneeling beside it.

"Are you sure we should stay?" Tohru asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Kyo nodded, irritated. "There's no other way to get to the kitchen." He shook his head, sighing. "They just _had_ to pick this room."

Tohru gave him a reprimanding look, but said nothing - she so dearly wanted to, but speaking would mean missing out on what Mr Hatsuharu was going to say.

"I have to say," he said, sounding amused, "I'm more worried about Kyo - Yuki's certainly going to bash him up."

"Don't speak so," Lady Isuzu scolded. "Although Yuki does sound rather furious."

Mr Hatsuharu nodded gravely. "He'll beat Kyo to a pulp," he declared. "I hope he doesn't kill him - the hag might not enjoy that."

Lady Isuzu. "Kyo will kill _you_ if you say that to his face. He never did enjoy being beaten by Yuki." Lady Isuzu paused, then added, "And you speak of him so as if he is merely a pawn in this game."

Mr Hatsuharu looked up at Lady Isuzu, the door open at such an angle that Tohru could just make out the expression on his face. Unfathomable, dark, mysterious - twisted and almost beautiful?

"Isn't he?" he asked quietly. Next to Tohru, Kyo stiffened, his eyes downcast, his face tight. Didn't this bother him more?

Lady Isuzu, however, didn't respond to Mr Hatsuharu's comment, and instead he said, "It will be a while before he gets better, won't it?"

"Quite a while, yes," Lady Isuzu agreed.

Tohru swallowed the lump in her throat, thinking of Mr Yuki - the person the accident had harmed most. His clothes were torn and he was swathed in bandages. He could barely speak and he had servants attending to him every day, shooing Tohru away if she stayed by his side too long. Then she felt so _guilty _because she wasn't beside her love in his time of weakness.

Of course, he wasn't the only one who was weak. Mr Hatsuharu had, of course, also suffered. A bandage on his face, one on his leg (or so he had said - Tohru had never _seen_ the evidence), and he now walked with a limp. Lady Isuzu was with him at all times, whatever any servants would say. She was fiercely loyal to Mr Hatsuharu - and rather fierce to anyone who tried to stop her.

Then there was Kyo. Tohru glanced at him, now watching the scene in front intently. Either he had recovered from the snub, or was hiding any hurt convincingly well. During the...incident. Apparently the horses had gotten frantic due to something or another, and had tugging at the reins. Kyo had fought to remain strong and steady but of course - horses weighed much more than a man, and two were even worse. They had eventually jerked free, taking the carriage - and all its occupants - down. Kyo was the least injured of all. A bruise on his chin, a wound on his chest (but of course, she hadn't seen it!) and a long, thin red line down his arm.

Tohru glanced at it now - revealed, as Kyo had a tendency to roll up his shirt sleeves. He had insisted he didn't need bandages for it, that it was just a little scratch, that he'd be fine.

It was so red, so scarlet... And he was so...

"...clothes for the ball?"

Kyo sighed, then grinned down at Tohru. They'd finally stopped speaking about the...emotional things that meant Kyo and Tohru couldn't enter to reach the kitchen. He stretched his arms out in front of him, then entered the room.

Tohru followed his lead, glancing at Mr Hatsuharu and Lady Isuzu.

"Miss Tohru," Lady Isuzu said finally. "Kyo."

"Lady Isuzu!" she said happily. "And Mr Hatsuharu."

Kyo barely looked at them.

"Miss Tohru, _ma cherie,_ hello," Mr Hatsuharu said gleefully. "And if it isn't Kyo."

Kyo spun round on his heel (Tohru nearly walked into him) and glared at Mr Hatsuharu.

"Haru," he said. "Stop acting French." He then turned to Lady Isuzu, and bowed. "Rin."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you address me properly, Kyo," she said, rather emotionlessly.

Mr Hatsuharu sighed. "Rin..." he muttered quietly, glancing at her.

"He ought to know where he stands," she replied, not moving her gaze from Kyo's.

"I..." Kyo glanced at Mr Hatsuharu, who shrugged, and glared at Lady Isuzu. "_Lady_ Rin. I'll address you however I want."

"And I wonder what Lady Akito will say to that?" Lady Isuzu said loftily, ignoring Mr Hatsuharu's pleading looks.

Kyo seemed to snap. Right in front fo Tohru's eyes, he broke his composure, his face filled with rage, his fists clenched.

This was the Kyo she often saw with Mr Hatsuharu when they were both furious, the one who could barely restrain himself.

Mr Yuki would never do that.

"Don't say those things!" Kyo now exclaimed, his voice filled with anger. "You don't have to bother, you're just a_ lady_, you've never had to-"

"What?" Lady Isuzu interupted quietly. "I never had to what?"

Tohru decided she would never get on the lady's bad side - her cool eyes were flashing, her face set in a cold, triumphant tilt.

She slid her eyes to Tohru, who flushed as the woman's penetrating eyes looked into her own. Kyo glanced back to Tohru, looking startled for a moment. Then he sighed, and turned away, leaving Tohru in the drawing room as he left her.

Mr Hatsuharu shrugged again, and Tohru looked rather panicked.

"It's his own fault..." Lady Isuzu said, her voice pensive and light. "After all..."

Tohru decided she would rather not hear the rest of what the lady had to say, and hurried after Kyo.

* * *

**A/N: _Finders keepers, it's all just a lie, you'll never find her, cause she's too hard to find..._ That's becoming a habit. Guys, give it up for You Me At Six, and their wondrous song _Finders Keepers._**

**8D Soo... What did you think, hm? Do the Mr's and Miss' and Lady's and (few) Lord's bother you? They annoy the fuck out of me. It's all 'blah blah blah _dammit I forgot to give Yuki a Mr!_ blah blah blah _dammit, Kyo doesn't _have_ a Mr!_' and so on.**

**I came up with all those incidents as I wrote. basically like 'type type type - omg, what about this! - type type type - oh! and this! - type type type - and th- no, that's shit - type type type - FUCK YES, I am a goddess!'**

**The sad thing is that I have actually told myself before. Because I'm THAT modest.**

**I know.**

**Anyway! I LOVE when Tohru and Lady Isuzu are in their darling carriage! I think that was good :3**

**More of your darling feedback and critisism and OFMG I love YMS or ATL or The Lion King too! Wowzawow!**

**I LURVE YOUR HIGHLY WONDROUS HEARTS VAIRY MUCH (god knows why).  
**


	5. A Whole Facade

**A/N: I absoloutely have to start with several of my fabby reviews. Seriously.**

**Anonymous Human: You have absoloutely no idea how much your first comment has affected me. I don't know what I'm doing wrong! Is it my freakish amount of swearing (likely)? Is it my vaguely religious references (as in Oh god or Oh my god (also likely))? Is it...the way I end up offending people with my 'lack of subtlety' and other horrible things I really have to stop? I'm sorry. I will try. Also, I read that line several times and then I _got_ what you meant (well, I did my infamous OOOOOH!) and now...hmm... Good question :D You notice more than me =P Mm, keep the speculation up. I LURVE that stuff ;)**

**FadingNoctis: The fluff... Too much! Too forward! I seriously am trying to fix that this chapter =P For better... (hopefully). And seriously - bore me! I want to know ALL your theories. Because...I love hearing what people have to say 8D**

**THE INFAMOUS MELON LORD: (loving the name, by the way :D) You utter babe. I will love you forever because of your wondrous review. Yeah. Two rooms. So that he is, you know, LOOKED DOWN UPON. Which is so sad :( I KNOW! I KNOW! I love that bit too. I was just like, SCORE. Even though I wrote it :P Their personalities changing... I'm really worried about that. I want them to be wondrous and all that, but without being OOC. So, trying to sort it out. THE CURSE. zomfg. It's absoloutely bloody marvy. Possibly. And the Kyo being coachman, also to emphasize his outcast/looked down upon/ treated DIFFERENTLYBAD stuff. Yeah, about Kyo living in the estate... I don't know. He's just allowed. For the _marriage! _:D so ZOMFG thank you for EVERYTHING lovely you said, because that was amazing and kind and I was grinning the whole way through 3**

**So. The other BABES who reviewed - I thank you too! But these ones just raised some (or LOADS of) interesting points :)

* * *

**Tohru didn't exactly know when it happened. One day Lady Isuzu was attending to Mr Hatsuharu, looking well and beautiful and lovely, and the next she was in one of the most reknowned doctors' practises in Town. Lady Akito didn't seemed very concerned. Mr Hatsuharu seemed rather lonely. Even Mr Hiro looked as if he didn't quite understand.

Mr Yuki, it had turned out, had been having a walk around the estate to become used to walking again after the accident, when he heard someone calling Lady Isuzu's name. He'd turned and, after having walked a little more, had found Mr Hatsuharu crouched over Lady Isuzu's fallen form.

The first thought Tohru had had when she'd received this news was whether or not Lady Isuzu was okay. That was, until it became clear she was _not_, and that was why she was away. The next was about Mr Hatsuharu, and what he would do without her. And the next - how, exactly, could someone as graceful and elegant as her fall from such a height? From the third floor balcony, apparently, onto the dirty ground below.

That had been three days ago. Now, however, Mr Hatsuharu was almost recovered, Mr Yuki had been able to take several of his bandages off, and it was the fifth day she hadn't spoken directly to Kyo.

Whenever she looked at him, whenever they were in the same room, whenever they were sharing similar company - not a single word for her, no looks or glances or smiles.

Ever since the talk with Lady Isuzu and Mr Hatsharu in the drawing room - and ever since Tohru's own talk with Lady Isuzu in the carriage, she could barely bring herself to start a conversation with him. He, however, saw nothing of her problem, content to speak with Mr Hatsuharu and Mr Hiro - occasionally, she had heard, he would visit Mr Momiji (as she had done herself, of course), and return in such a temper it took much time for him to become calm again.

Speaking of Mr Momiji - he had finally come down from his sickbed, declared he was well again, and struck up such a conversation that almost everyone had taken part in it by the end of the hour. He relieved the wary, heavy, and dull silences with his charming smiles and enthusiastic talk. He was eighteen - two years younger than Tohru - and, shockingly enough, so was Mr Hatsuharu. They contrasted easily, Mr Momiji quite small for his age, with blonde, nearly curly hair and big brown eyes. Mr Hatsuharu was tall, with his white hair and dark roots (Lady Isuzu told Tohru not to ask), violet eyes and cool demeanour.

"Tohru!" Mr Momiji exclaimed happily now (he seemed to disregard the ways of politeness and Lady Akito's scornings and left out the 'Miss'). "May I have this dance?"

Tohru sighed, just barely, and glanced around at her company. Lady Isuzu, Mr Yuki, and Miss Machi were all absent. Mr Naohito was busy dancing with Lady Motoko, and Mr Kakeru was away charming someone or other, Miss Komaki making cheerful talk with the others.

She pretended she was _not_ checking if Kyo had noticed the invitation - it seemed he had not, however - then smiled at Mr Momiji. "Why yes, thank you," she agreed, following him onto the floor.

She glanced behind her again, even as Mr Momiji took her hand, and saw Mr Kyo listening to Mr Hatsuharu speak, his arms crossed, his head down, nodding from time to time and sometimes glaring up at the latter, seemingly angry. It was during one of these times - and once Mr Momiji and Tohru were positioned for the dance - that he finally (_finally_) looked up at her, his narrowed eyes changing for a moment before returning back to the previous state, looking at her barely a second before tearing his eyes from her.

She bit her lip, then glanced back up at Mr Momiji, who was watching her curiously. She smiled at him immediately, not wanting to cause concern, and he beamed back at her. He was so cheerful and optimistic - she'd never seen him angry or sad. He was bright and exuberant, with much lady attention despite his lack of height.

Tohru had never been so distracted during a dance. She couldn't quite understand any of it. Lady Isuzu had fallen. There had been a carriage accident of which Mr Hatsuharu, Mr Yuki, and Kyo were all involved in. Mr Hiro was withdrawn and quiet, and only ever spoke to Lady Kisa. She hadn't seen her papa in _days_, though Lady Akito had promised she'd let Tohru visit him if there was time. Indeed, Lady Akito was hardly seen anymore, often in company of one of the Lords, surrounded by servants. And Tohru was in an arranged marriage, and was beginning to realise she might just prefer this Kyo over the Mr Yuki she loved.

Or used to love.

Whenever they were together in the dance, Mr Momiji asked what was wrong, why she wasn't being quite as happy as usual. Tohru would merely reply that she was a little tired, that she'd liven up as the evening went on. Hopefully, but she never said the last part out loud. She didn't want to worry Mr Momiji.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tohru could see only her most wonderful friends in the world arrive - Saki and Arisa. Saki was clad in her most delightful long black gown, with bell sleeves and a low neckline. Arisa looked a little uncomfortable in light blue, with elbow-length sleeves and a rather full skirt. They spotted Tohru and smiled, then made their way to the socialites.

Suddenly, Tohru couldn't wait for the dance to end. Eventually, of course, it did - it took far longer than seemed normal, however, and Tohru hurriedly curtseyed to Mr Momiji as she hastily made her way to her friends.

"Arisa!" she called in glee as she finally found them. "Saki! It has been too long."

"Dear Miss Tohru," Saki said. "Far too long. Is that a new dress?"

Tohru nodded. "A gift of many from Lady Akito," she explained, smoothing its folds down.

Arisa grinned. "Being treated like an exotic princess due to your newfound marriage?" she asked, teasing - however, this did not stop Tohru's blushes.

"Arisa," she said, though she smiled. "Do not say that - I am hardly a princess."

Arisa just shook her head, grinning.

"Who are these lovely ladies?" Mr Momiji asked excitedly, having finally caught up with Tohru.

"Arisa Uotani," she said, curtseying. "Tohru's friend."

"Saki Hanajima," the dark-haired girl introduced, staring. "Also Tohru's friend."

Mr Momiji did not seem alarmed by Saki's lack of emotion. "I'm Momiji Sohma!" he chirped. "I'm Isuzu and Hiro's brother!"

Arisa nodded. "Where is Lady Isuzu, actually?" she asked, clearly not having heard the recent news.

Mr Hatsuharu - who had been listening in, it seemed - exchanged glances with Mr Momiji.

"She's a little unwell," the former said quickly.

"Just getting better at the estate," Mr Momiji added in. Arisa nodded again, but Saki raised an eyebrow - however, she let it slide.

Tohru surveyed her surroundings again. At a ball - how many balls were there to be? - yet again. This time it was high-ceilinged, cream-coloured and decorated with golden statues and pretty paintings. In the current social circle of which Tohru was taking part in, there were - of course, herself, Arisa, Saki, Mr Momiji, Mr Hatsuharu, Kyo, Mr Naohito (who had returned, sadly, without Lady Motoko), Lady Kimi, Miss Komaki and Mr Kakeru, who'd finally joined them. The last few were participating in a conversation discussing, of all things, Lord Ayame's _hat_.

Although, it had to be said, Lord Ayame's clothing choices were rather _interesting_, for lack of better words.

Mr Hatsuharu sighed, the shrugged. "Well, Miss Arisa? A dance, if you may?"

Arisa grinned. "Whatever you say," she said, and they went off. Well, not before Mr Hatsuharu muttered something into Mr Momiji's ear.

"Oh, oh!" the latter now exclaimed. "Miss Saki, can _I_ have a dance?" he asked, surprisingly eager. Of course, just before they left he whispered something to Mr Kakeru, who grinned.

"Well, ladies," he said confidently. "Who wants to be my partner?"

Miss Komaki, naturally, stepped forward. "May I monopolize your time?" she asked coyly.

"Friends cannot monopolize!" he declared, mumbled something to Mr Naohito and then left.

Mr Naohito heaved a sigh and shot a long-suffering look to Kyo. "Lady Kimi," he said through gritted teeth, "may I have this dance?"

Her fingers fluttered to her mouth - a perfect circle - before she smiled. "Why, Mr Nao!" she said enthusiasticly. "Of course!"

And they disappeared onto the fast-crowding floor - leaving Tohru and Kyo alone.

Tohru had the nagging suspicion that Mr Hatsuharu had planned this.

"Sorry, Tohru, I have-"

"Forgive me, Kyo, I must-"

They silenced immediately, Tohru biting her lip and Kyo putting his head in his hand.

"Look," he eventually said, his voice low and rough. "I'm sorry."

Tohru raised her head, confused. "About what?"

Kyo flicked his eyes up at her - Tohru had to catch her breath. "I didn't mean..." He looked around, looking concerned. Lowering his voice, he began, "I didn't mean to kiss you."

Tohru blushed. She hadn't forgotten about that. In fact, it was the one sole thing that remained in her mind, day after day. She couldn't help it. They stuck with her, the memories, the feeling of his mouth on hers, his hand against her waist, the way his warm breath brushed against her face as he whispered to her.

"Th-there's nothing to be sorry about," she whispered to him now, trying to avoid his eyes - but failing rather miserably. For a moment he looked surprised, shocked, even, his ruby eyes widening, his mouth dropping open slightly. His expression quickly turned to disbelief, his eyes shrewd - and somewhat...scared.

"Th-that's not true," he immediately said. "That's- that's stupid." His eyes were darting about the place, looking anywhere but Tohru - she resisted the temptation to hold his face in her hands and _make_ him look at her.

"I speak the truth," she replied softly. "Don't you?"

He looked almost panicky, his voice low and quiet, the words for her ears only. "That's ridic-" He sighed, the restarted. "Of course. But that's- I can't- it's too-"

Tohru placed her hand on his own. He stared at them, his eyes burning, but she ignored the feeling that she should remove her hand. "Too what?"

Kyo shot a look behind him, and Tohru briefly admired his bright hair - so different from anyone else...

"Too far," he whispered. She lifted her hand, brushing his frantic face - but he recoiled, his eyes wide. "C-can't," he stuttered, looking desperate to escape this situation. "I c-can't deal with this."

Tohru's own eyes widened, somewhat belatedly surprised by his panic.

"S-sorry," he muttered, his eyes too bright and she could see herself reflected in them, flushed and worried and insignificantly _herself_.

And then she realised what he was sorry for. Not the kiss, and maybe not anything leading up to it - but everything that followed, and how they hadn't spoken, the _awkwardness_ of everything.

And how he was acting now.

"But that's-" she tried to call to him, but he was already turning away, tugging his hand away from her own, striding - a little too fast to be normal - away from her. "-okay."

She finished this in a whisper, hopeless, possibly as miserable as the situation that contradicted her statement. She could feel tears well in her eyes, and quickly hurried off to the balcony, brushing past her friends and mumbling hasty 'excuse me's when she bumped into people. This was silly. Why was she getting so upset about one single conversation? It was beyond silly, it was - as Kyo had indeed said - stupid.

She finally burst out onto the deserted balcony, the tears already falling down her cheeks as she made it to the railing, hunching over the cool marble wall, covering her mouth with her hand as she attempted to muffle her sobs. Her throat ached, her heart ached, her head ached - surely this wasn't normal? But why? Why would she ever feel so hopeless merely because of talking to Kyo?

She vaguely pondered why no one had come after her - she had crossed the ballroom in such a state of distress, had no one noticed? She almost wished Mr Yuki were here, if only because he would comfort her and smile at her and make her feel worthy...

Even if she couldn't quite comfort him and smile at him and make him feel worthy as actions of _love_ - instead, all she held for him was mild respect and friendship.

But that... That couldn't be true. How could someone once so dear become so...normal? Tohru couldn't explain it. But then again, she couldn't explain anything that Kyo was involved in - especially when it concerned her heart. It was just strange. And confusing.

Kyo was different from the others. She knew that much - from whatever Lady Isuzu had told her, from the way he was treated, the snatches of conversations she sometimes heard, from how Lady Akito spoke to him before she even _knew_ him, much less knew she was to _marry_ him.

She highly doubted that - whatever her heart was deciding for her - he would ever love her. She was such an...insignificant mouse of a woman, which boring brown hair and normal brown eyes and an average size and stature and she was nothing like the exquisite Lady Isuzu, had no worth like Lady Kimi, nor had any talents like Lady Motoko. How on earth had she expected anyone - never mind Mr Yuki or Kyo - to love her?

Thinking this, she sobbed even harder, bent double over the balcony rail, the tears streaming from her eyes. Trying to wipe them away, she blinked, looking down at the gardens below her. She blinked again, however, as she noticed two familiar figures walking away from her - one with bright white hair and the other with messy orange.

She could hear them talking and she spied them sitting down - then they turned round. She instinctively ducked down, ignoring how improper she would look, and eavesdropped, looking through the gaps in the small columns of the railing.

"...can't believe you left her there," a voice said - judging by the ferocity in it, Tohru guessed this had to be the angry Mr Hatsuharu.

"I just... She was being so... And I didn't know what- she doesn't realise- I don't think anyone's told her, but-" Kyo - obviously - sighed. With a jolt, Tohru realised they were talking about her. Or, to be specific, what had just happened with Kyo and her. "What if she finds out?" he asked, his voice a great deal quieter than before - Tohru had to strain to hear. "It's disgusting and terrible and no one would want that."

"Really?" Mr Hatsuharu asked, sounding amused. "I'm quite sure Lady Kimi has you on her list. A future marriage prospect?"

"Kill me if that ever happens," Kyo replied immediately- Tohru had the feeling he was not joking. "But, in all seriousness...wouldn't she just walk away if she found out?"

"Miss Tohru Honda? You honestly think the kindest gentlewoman in the world would be able to refuse you?" Kyo seemed to snort at this. "I'm rather certain that the last time you danced with the same woman twice _and_ spoke with her _and s_he wasn't one of our extensive family, she could never say no to you for several weeks and was then crushed when you moved on."

"And that was quite possibly the only time," Kyo replied. "That happened to you millions of times, most likely, but they were all too scared of Rin to speak to you."

Mr Hatsuaru laughed at this, a great, roaring laugh that echoed almost eerily. "Everyone's scared of Rin," he said dismissively after a moment.

"Except you," Kyo pointed out.

"Precisely," Mr Hatsuharu agreed. A silence lapsed, the Mr Hatsuharu said, "You could give her a chance, you know."

"Give who a chance?" Kyo's voice was sharp - he clearly knew who they were talking about.

Mr Hatsuharu voiced this thought, then added, "You can't avoid her forever."

"I... I know."

"Why did you become so angry towards her, anyway?"

"She was just so...so close. And it-it felt like I could tell her everything." Tohru held her breath, listening carefully to Kyo's response. "It felt like she would _let me," _he said, his voice sounding awed, quiet from the balcony, but she could still hear it.

"What's wrong with that?" Mr Hatsuharu persisted.

"I will let her down," Kyo said simply, as if this explained everything. But it didn't. Thoughts were spinning through Tohru's head, dizzying her, and she clung to the marble in front of her. She could feel the cold air on her cheeks, freezing the wetness on her face - she lifted her hand to her head, and felt bewildered to feel it red-hot against her palm. The sounds of the ball drifted through the open windows, yet the noise felt detatched, and all she could hear was Kyo. He would let her down.

"Because I'm..." Tohru could feel some sort of dark set in. She didn't feel well at all. She was almost gasping for breath. "I'm cursed."

And suddenly, the last thing Tohru could remember were his words, accompanied by a crack as her skull connected with the balcony flooring.

* * *

Tohru wasn't sure where she was. A ballroom, perhaps, a town hall? A golden, glittering dome ceiling, a shining black marble dancing floor. The rest of the cavernous room was decorated in scarlet and gold, with chairs and tables and bead curtains that sparkled in the dim light.

She was wearing a swishing red ballgown, with elbow-length sleeves and a circle neckline. It was form-fitting around her torso, before fanning out slightly, gracefully, in chiffon sheaths till it reached the floor. She realised with a small jolt that she wore no shoes nor stockings. The floor was cold against her bare feet, yet, strangely, she felt very warm.

She suddenly realised she wasn't alone. Standing in the center of the dancing floor, she could sense someone watching her - somewhere far off to her left, almost right behind her.

"Hello." Her words were soft, almost inaudible. She didn't turn around - she stare steadfastly ahead, knowing that if she turned around she would be too fearful for her own good to speak.

He didn't speak for a moment - instead, a pause lingered, drawing out the silent echoes of her word as she awaited his reply. "Evening," he eventually said, his voice curt and cool and somewhat...appealing.

She moved her lips to talk, however, he spoke before her: "You do know... I waited for you."

Of course he would say that. No - why would he? If anything, he had left her waiting, rushing out the ballroom, speaking with Mr Hatsuharu. "Liar."

Tohru bristled. "What?" she asked, her tone calm. She could make sense of this. Why would he ever call her...

"I know that things are broken," he carried on.

However...things could not be broken - they had hardly started. Why was he...?

"But I just wanted you to know..."

Tohru bit her lip, unwilling to listen to his next words.

"...I waited for you."

Tohru had become aware of the tear rolling down her cheek by this point, uncertain who, exactly, was the blame. Unable to bear the tension and suspense, she spun round, faced with-

Not Kyo, sitting cross-legged on the ground, back against the wall and watching her with his cats eyes. But Mr Yuki, standing, arms crossed, beside a chair, dressed immaculetely. Not a speck out of place.

"Mr Yu-!"

"Tohru! Tohru, dammit, I said I was sorry! Look, I didn't mean- I would never mean-"

Tohru blinks, aware of the darkness and the dizzy thoughts and how strange this all was. She could see red, bu the lingering silver was so...

"Miss Tohru? Aren't you awake yet?"

Tohru decides she prefers the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I wanted a cliffhanger, but that was such a bad ending! However, i do love the Tohru-Kyo interactionness far, far above.**

**I LAV YOU, KYO :3 I may have said this before, but I honestly would not hesitate to marry him if he was real. I reckon he wouldn't love me as much though :( AH WELL, I can dream. **

**Sooo, what do you reckon of this chapter? Is it intense and exciting and wowzee wow? It should be, cause loads of bad shit just came up that's gonna mean something soon. Such as...dear Lady Isuzu's fall, perhaps? Yuki's absence throughout the entire chap? Kyo's awesome AWESOMENESS?**

**That would've come up anyway. Feel free to litter me with theories and hypothesies and magical genie lamps with a million wishes whereby I can get my Miu Miu bag and the OTHER semi-love of my life. Who I failed at chatting to during Music today T.T**

**Let's not talk about my astonishingly personal life. Let's talk about Kyo and Tohru's! Or Dan and Serena's and Little J's and Queen B's and Nate and oh my god, I can't believe he likes Vanessa! Season one of Gossip Girl - I'm re-watching ;)**

**LUFFS! :*  
**


	6. The Aftermath

**A/N: Lads. Ladesses. I just want to announce to you I have met my lurve. (and, quite possibly, he is Harry Styles off the X Factor.)  
**

**THE INFAMOUS MELON LORD: AH! I quite plausibly want to marry you. If you are a hot male fittie, preferably 13-14 years of age, blond hair, blue eyes, in almost all my classes (like Music 8D) and who just HAPPENS to go to my school. So that won't be you, but will be the lurve of life from previous AN. Yes, so, anyway - this sudden (and not serious - I know, sucks, doesn't it?) proposal is due to how VUNDERFOOL you are! Rin fell - I know! omfg! Yes! You'll see why. It's all vair intense. And also: I love Kyo! I love his vunderfoolness in the last chap! I know, that sounds conceited of me, I just love our darling, awkward, buff wee Kyo. :3 omg, when Tohru said she loved the Cat de la Zodiac! Aw, good memories... Haru-Kyo, yes, I like that part. Because, I love Kyo. And Haru. And eavesdropping (I'm sure I've mentioned this somewhere). So that was the result. and thank you! For the writing skills...  
**

**Dammit, I have skillz! :D You're skilled too, no worries. Yeah. Tohru fainted. Whilst crying. Bloody hell, multi-tasking, isn't she? I wish I could. The most multi-tasking I can do is running a bath and reading. Yeah, updating fast - it'll end up getting longer and the gaps will be bigger - however, I shall DO MY BEST! The novelist part? One of two people who has said that to me. Lucky you! You joined my fanclub KIDDING I don't have one, I don't need one, why I would ever have one? (please don't answer that.)  
**

**So, you other total babes who reviewed - one thing you all pretty much had in common... The ending was meant to be confusing. I don't think I wrote it well :( Ah well. You'll see. Wait and see, find a bee, call it a he and then make it turn green BOOM :D (I'm so skilled xD)

* * *

**

"...suffering a terrible sickness. You mustn't go near her."

"I highly doubt she would want you anywhere near her - she wouldn't want to become infected."

"I highly doubt she would even want to _see_ you." A pause, a small silence. "Nor do I. Leave. I shall deal with you later."

"But-!" Another silence, pointed and stern, then footsteps lead away from Tohru's ever-so-slightly open door. She blinked in the light of her room, aware quite suddenly of a terrible headache. Her stomach was gargling away, her eyes watered and she had horrible cramps.

This, however, was not was plagued her mind the most at the current moment. Why did Lady Akito send Kyo away? And why on earth was Mr Yuki backing the lady up?

Tohru tried to sit up a little more - she was lying in a soft bed, covered in pillows. She then slumped down as she recalled what exactly had happened the night before.

She did recall red. Rather a lot of it. Kyo's bright hair, surely? She remembered the dream - the horrible dream, with Mr Yuki, awakening to Kyo's voice and fainting just as fast as before. How on earth had he even _known_ she had fainted? Why had he come to her rescue? Why was she in a bed, instead of on a balcony, and wearing a soft night gown as opposed to her dress? How much time had passed?

_"...suffering a terrible sickness..."_

But she couldn't be! What about Lady Isuzu, she mattered a great deal more than herself and here she was, _fainting?_ It was nothing to worry about. However...

She couldn't quite say she was well. She was just...

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru's eyes widened for a second, before she snapped them shut, trying to regulate her breathing. Even as she told herself it was merely _Mr Yuki_, she didn't stop this sudden reaction, not quite knowing why she found seeming asleep preferable to speaking with Mr Yuki.

"I think she is sleeping," a small, quiet voice said just to the left of Tohru. She refrained from gasping of shock - Lady Kisa had been present this whole time.

"Oh." A long silence, heavy - but still, Lady Kisa did not speak. "How long?"

"She has not awoken since she fainted," the young woman answered - lying, still, for Tohru's sake.

"I see," Mr Yuki said, then sighed, heavily, as if the weight of the world was carried on his shoulders. "I should have been there," he eventually breathed.

Lady Kisa said nothing. This seemed to be her talent, her gift - to draw anything out of anybody with a prolonged silence and a simple glance.

"That night," he clarified - when, exactly, was _that night_? "When I stayed here. I should have been with her."

Lady Kisa did not speak for a moment, then said, "Do you know what happened?"

"Haru has told me rather a lot - at least, about Kyo and Miss Honda and himself."

"Mr Kyo," Lady Kisa murmured - as if she was whispering her name to Tohru, a remainder of him for her.

"He is sincerely the most-!" Mr Yuki sounded terribly angry, but he seemed to cut himself off - in the presence of ladies, awake or not, he was polite.

"Carry on," Lady Kisa said quietly.

"The most stupid man in the history of the Sohma. Haru told me - he escaped, he is such a _coward!_" Mr Yuki spat, his voice strong with venom. Did Mr Yuki not like Kyo? "They had some kind of...conversation, and he left, and she ran off, and Haru went after him and they heard people inside speaking and they went up and she was..."

"You have always insisted Mr Kyo was never a man to be thought upon," Lady Kisa pointed out, not unkindly. "Why does this bother you now?"

Yet another pause, laboured, as Mr Yuki contemplated this question.

"He is a beast," he eventually answered. "Yet she has-! I don't quite understand. We used to be so close, we were..."

Lady Kisa's persuasive silence was all that hurried Mr Yuki on.

"I _love _her," Mr Yuki said strongly. "And Kyo - the monster that he is - abandons her. How dare he?"

"Abandons her?" Lady Kisa repeated, her voice not as calm as before - she sounded surprised and more than a little curious.

"Akito was saying," Mr Yuki snorted. "She was talking about blame and Kyo's fault and the usual. That he will let her down."

Tohru fought to keep her breathing normal.

"She seemed to enjoy the concept," he continued. "It seems to be her plan. Why not, after all? Break my heart and reputation, scar and spoil Miss Honda forever, and let Kyo ruin everything allowed."

"Until..." Lady Kisa whispered, sounding much more worried - and scared? - than before.

"His twenty-first birthday, I think," Mr Yuki finished for her, also more...sad - could he be sad? - than previously.

"I can scarce believe it," Lady Kisa breathed.

"What could you ever expect from a monster?" Mr Yuki replied. A silence followed this, forcing Tohru to hold back her chokes and screams, her pounding head and aching stomach.

Footsteps, a door closing, and Lady Kisa let out a breath.

"Miss Tohru," she finally said. "Do you not love Mr Yuki?"

Tohru opened her eyes, glancing at the young, kind girl.

"I certainly thought I did," she whispered. "But now..."

"Mr Kyo."

"So it would seem."

"I shall inform Lady Akito you are awake?"

Tohru sighed, trying to move into a more comfortable position. "Whatever you wish."

Lady Kisa nodded, curtseyed, and left the room.

Tohru sighed again, and tried to get her mind around the conversation. Mr Yuki had been so cruel. Kyo had been called so many things. And Lady Kisa hadn't defended him, Lady Kisa hadn't agreed with Mr Yuki, she just...

Stupid. Coward. Beast. Monster. But why on earth would Kyo be a monster? What happened on his twenty-first birthday? Or abandon her, or let her down, or break Mr Yuki's heart and reputation. Or scar and spoil herself. Or he would ruin everything...

Why would any of that ever happen?

_"What could you ever expect from a monster?"_

Mr Yuki's chilling parting words echoed round Tohru's head. A monster. Why? This made no sense. Kyo was like everyone else - wasn't he? Or was he honestly, sincerely and ever so sadly cursed?

Kyo had just...been sent away by Lady Akito. He was so bright and fiery, so different and intriguing, so beautiful and destructive...

And here was Tohru, flying around, trying to help yet she always made things worse than before. Perhaps this - this clashing of two minds, this situation, all the problems that had changed the Sohma name in barely two weeks - was what happened when a volcano met a tornado, destroying and terrible and maybe...

Maybe you could fall in love with two people.

Tohru chose not to linger on this.

A hesitant knock on the door, and Tohru glanced up. Shyly, Lady Kisa opened the door again, this time joined by Mr Hiro - who, being the brash young man he was - just strode right in, taking Lady Kisa with him with just a meaningful glance.

"Lady Kisa," Tohru said, confused. "Isn't Lady Akito-?"

"We just missed her," Lady Kisa explained, apparently rather breathless - she hadn't tried to run in her long skirts, had she?

Tohru frowned, her brows furrowing.

"What she means is," Mr Hiro said strongly, "that _Lady Akito_" - here he said her name in a snub, making a face and rolling his eyes - "has gone out and, according to the servants, will not be returning for several hours."

Tohru nodded, still confused, but calmed nonetheless.

"She took Mr Kyo with her," Lady Kisa added quietly, biting her lip as Tohru immediately sat up, then sunk down again as the pain rushed to her head.

Tohru sighed, and nodded. "Kyo," she repeats, her mind filling with her first image of him - a well-fitting waistcoat, bright hair, a flustered expression and jumping into the carriage, so gracefully. Thinking this - along with everything before, the _beast_s and the _monster_s and the_ let you down_s - Tohru snapped, "Why Kyo?"

Lady Kisa's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide, whilst Mr Hiro raised an eyebrow and scowled at her.

"Why is it always Kyo?" Tohru asked, lowering her voice tone, surprising herself with how...angry she sounded.

"You weren't told?" Lady Kisa breathed, her eyes bright and shockingly large.

"Told what?"

Mr Hiro and Lady Kisa exchanged a glance, then Lady Kisa said, "Perhaps he should tell you himself..."

Mr Hiro looked at her pointedly, before saying, "Yuki's mother and father had Yuki two years before Kyo was born, correct?" Tohru nodded, confused as to where this was going. "And then his mother fell pregnant again. By another man." Tohru gaped at Mr Hiro, shocked by this. Such things were never heard of. "That was how Kyo was born. And then the mother felt so guilty, and so horrible, whenever she saw Kyo she felt-"

Lady Kisa placed a hand on Mr Hiro's arm, stopping him from explaining further. "This is not an issue we should speak of. Think how angry Kyo would be if he found out-"

"Kyo gets angry at the simplest thing," Mr Hiro sighed, but he didn't elaborate and what he may have said before.

No one spoke for a few moments after. Mr Hiro was glancing at Tohru from time to time, looking suspicious and curious. Lady Kisa was staring at her clasped hands, biting her lip, looking troubled. Tohru stared straight ahead of her, trying to understand all this sudden information. No wonder Mr Yuki hated Kyo. No wonder Kyo was so looked down upon. No wonder Tohru - who was insignificant, poor, and unworthy in every respect - had been matched with him, the least respected of the most reknowned Sohma.

"Do you wish company?" Lady Kisa asked softly. Tohru shook her head.

"No, thank you," she replied, and idly watched the two youths exit the room, their heads bent in hushed conversation before the grand doors have even shut.

Tohru bit her lip - an action she seemed to be doing a lot lately. Her papa used to say that she would do it when she was either angry, sad, or confused. And Tohru felt _all_ these things. She was angry at Lady Akito and Mr Yuki and everyone who looked down at Kyo, and she was angry at herself for feeling angry at _anyone_, for fainting and being so pathetic and _falling_. She was sad. Her papa wasn't here. Her friends weren't here. Kyo wasn't here. Nor was Mr Yuki. She was lonely, she had asked for this, and now she finally had it and she wished she _didn't_. Then she was confused.

She was confused by a lot of things. Bewildered, befuddled, flabbergasted, addled, baffled, disconcerted, confounded, unsettled, perplexed, unhinged, unsure, uncertain, muddled...

Scared. Scared of how her feelings for Mr Yuki had changed so much, so rapidly, in such a short space of time. Scared of Lady Akito, the power she held over anyone, the blatant way she was not afraid to use it. Scared for her papa, of his limited - according to Lady Akito - time he had left, scared that he was lonely, rotting away in an empty house. Scared for herself.

And scared for Kyo. And that positively terrified her.

* * *

Tohru was lonely. Incredibly lonely. There was almost _no one_ to talk to. Lady Akito had left for a while. Lady Isuzu was still at the doctor's practice. Mr Kyo had disappeared completely. Lady Kisa and Mr Hiro were always being educated by their new governess. Mr Yuki hardly spoke to Tohru, merely exchanged curt, cold glances with her. Mr Momiji and Mr Hatsuharu were often seen together, talking and worrying - they spoke to Tohru, sometimes.

So now Tohru was mostly alone, spending her days choosing dresses for balls where she danced with people she didn't know, where Mr Hatsuharu, Mr Momiji, Miss Komaki and Mr Naohito were her only companions, most of the time. She read books, studied, looked out of her window everyday in hopes that someone, _someone_, had come to visit her, was there to speak to her, just look at her, that was _all_ she was asking...

So that was why she was so surprised, so broken from the terrible trance she'd drowned in, when the Lords visited her. Lord Shigure, Lord Hatori, Lord Ayame. Three of the most handsome gentleman there was, refined, elegant, with charming personalities.

She heard them before she saw them.

"The old hag's gone?" someone crooned several days after Tohru's conversation with Lady Kisa. Tohru froze where she was, letting the page she was turning fall back onto the paper with a quiet _fwip_. She glanced through the half-open door opposite her, seeing a man with dark hair looking round him animatedly, his back to the door.

"Lady Akito has taken Mr Kyo to visit someone," a girl said - she had to be a little younger than Tohru, most likely a maid.

"Indeed," the man said, sounding amused. "You may go." The girl scurried off, and someone sighed in distaste.

"Shigure," he said, " you must stop addressing Akito such. You must be kinder to her."

Lord Shigure waved his hand. "I don't rather care to discuss this any longer - why are we here again?" He spoke in the whimsical, nonsensical, uncaring way, like everything happening was something to watch, rather than take part in.

Someone sighed.

"Why, dear, dear, Gure! We are here to visit the only, the most _wonderful_ Miss Tohru Honda! She was rumoured to be my lovely brother's lover, until, shockingly, Lady Akito and Miss Tohru's father arranged a marriage for the lovely Miss Tohru and the horrible, scraggly, unworthy Kyo!" someone announced lavishly, the voice belonging to the same person whose hand often gestured wildly, flitting in and out of the small space Tohru could see.

"Miss Tohru Honda..." Lord Shigure echoed.

"You are acquainted with her, are you not?" A third person entered this conversation, his voice calm and cool, the utter opposite of the exuberant man who had spoken before.

"Well, yes, I am, but she was of rather ill notice... But now, now she is to marry our dear Kyo, and she will find out about the-"

"Shigure," the third man interrupted, his voice short and tight. "That is _not_ something we are going to discuss. Certainly not here, of all places. Anybody could be listen-"

Lord Shigure glanced behind him, smirking - then his eyes caught Tohru's, his fingers fanning over his mouth. Another man took a step forward, and suddenly entered Tohru's view, looking quite surprised. Then a third one, with beautiful silver hair tied up.

"-ing," the man finished, looking incredulous - he had dark hair, a side-fringe falling over his left eye.

Tohru jumped up immediately, the book slipping from her hands and landing on the thick carpet with a thunk. "I'm _terribly _sorry!" she exclaimed, her voice shrill and loud to her ears. "I was just- I couldn't help but notice, and then... I didn't mean-!"

The dark-haired man - Lord Hatori, it had to be - raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," Tohru mumbled, her voice small, as she clasped her hands behind her back and bowed her head.

A moment of silence, then Tohru peeks up to see Lord Hatori taken aback, somewhat surprised.

Lord...Ayame - that was his name, wasn't it? - reacted first.

"Oh, Tori, have you seen what you have done? This poor Miss Tohru Honda, apologizing for a crime we committed many times, when we were young!"

Lord Hatori scowled, his eyes soft. "That wasn't me who ever eavesdropped," he replied shortly, "but you and Shigure. Which is why _I_ was the first man to find a wife, not you."

Tohru glanced up at Lord Hatori - everyone had heard of the tragedy that had occurred to him. His wife - the pretty, kind, lovely Miss Kana - had died recently, from severely ill health. Lord Hatori had been in mourning ever since - Miss Kana had, apparently, been the love of his life.

Lord Ayame reacted to this, his hand flying up to his mouth as his eyes widened. "Oh, Tori, we are so very sorry - we were only having _fun!_"

"And," Lord Shigure added slyly, "it was the most accurate and quick way of finding out..._secret_ information, wouldn't you agree, Miss Tohru?"

Tohru blushed and she shook her head frantically, quite shocked by Lord Shigure's attitude.

Lord Hatori sighed. "Don't terrorize the young girl."

Lord Shigure smiled mischeviously. "Why, she's not _so_ young. In fact, our dear Kyo is at least a year her junior!"

"And I'm sure you're just so very proud of yourself for knowing that," Lord Hatori responded dryly.

Lord Shigure grinned, his eyes bright - he reminded Tohru of a small child then, young, unaware, perfectly innocent.

There was a silence, Lord Ayame still quite nervous from the wife mentioning, Lord Hatori never very inclined to speak, and Lord Shigure darting expectant looks at everyone.

Tohru chose to break the impromptu pause first. "My lords, what is the main purpose of your visit?" she asked, a little hesitantly, hoping she wasn't prying.

"But, of course, to see _you_, fair lady!" Lord Shigure exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

"To hope the wonderful Miss Tohru Honda does not crush my brother's heart, and - though as horrible and disgusting and all that he may _be_ - make sure our dear Kyo does have a few promising years," Lord Ayame declared promptly after, eliciting a harsh glare from Lord Hatori and a not-quite-stifled smirk from Lord Shigure.

"A few promising years?" Tohru repeated, slowly, her eyebrows kneading together.

Lord Ayame's fingers fluttered towards his mouth, his eyes wide and shocked. "Oh my," he breathed. "We weren't supposed to speak of the-"

"_Ayame_," Lord Hatori interrupted, his voice controlled and strong - but not exactly _loud_.

Lord Ayame breathes in, calming himself. "Terribly sorry, Tori, Miss Tohru Honda, that was my mistake," he apologizes - though it doesn't quite sound like it's a mistake.

"You shall find out later, I'm sure, by none other than our dear Kyo himself," Lord Shigure said, perfectly straight-faced. Lord Hatori merely sighed at this, looking away.

Tohru blinked, frowning, but she disregarded this, deciding she would think of this later - perhaps after the visit of the three lords.

"So," Lord Ayame began grandly, "where is-"

He was facing Tohru, so she got the full impact of his next movement - a fist against his chest, a hand waving round his face, widened eyes and a joyful, slightly smug beam.

"-Yuki!" he finished eagerly, quite possibly _bouncing_ up and down of the carpet floor. "Brother, it has been so long!"

Tohru turned to see, sure enough, Mr Yuki standing by the door. He had shut his eyes, scowling, and opened them a second later - warming slightly as they passed over Tohru - to glare at Lord Ayame.

"Brother," he started, his voice weary, "we met not three days ago."

"Yes, but that is far too long for us loving brothers to be parted!"

Lord Hatori sighed again, Lord Shigure chuckling as Tohru grew more and more confused. Why, she knew they were related, but she didn't expect Lord Ayame to dote on his brother so - nor did she expect such doting to be received so coldly by Mr Yuki.

"You are the only one loving being my brother," the latter replied shortly, stepping further into the room, staying closer to Lord Hatori as if his brother was going to attack him.

"Yes, and, shockingly - or not, I suppose - enough, you are _not_ the only one to be loving the dear Miss Tohru Honda!" Lord Ayame announced, resulting in Tohru's immediate blushing, some more sighing, and a steely glare from Mr Yuki.

"Miss Honda is to be married," Mr Yuki responded cooly after a moment, ignoring Tohru's bewildered gaze.

She sighed, looking away - despite the time she spent with Mr Kyo, this fact always slipped past her mind, a small fact she always forgot unless reminded. Why did Mr Yuki say it so cold? So foreign? Was he truly so angry at her for something she couldn't control? Something she'd never even _asked_ for?

"And that has nothing to do with me."

* * *

**A/N: Hm. I feel like I should have added more. You know - let off 'The Yuki Bomb'. HAHAHHA. I will next chapter. But I don't quite want to let off 'The MILLIONTH Kyo DABOMB' off, too. Hm... I guess, cause nothing massivebig happens in this chapter, it could be considered a filler.**

**But we all Lord Ayame - and he CANNOT be considered a _filler_. Honestly, imagine...**

**So yes. I like this chapter. Because it's a naice chapter. Although I miss Kyo already :( What's going to happen next? Will Yuki elope with Tohru to Gretna Green? Will Kyo come back in true form? Will Akito suddenly transform back to being male? Will Serena ever get back with Dan? Will Jenny ever get a good boyf? Will I ever get a good blusher? And, most importantly, will Harry Styles from 1 Direction from The X Factor ever marry me?  
**

**Most likely not. T.T**

**I love you all, remember. Which is one of the zillion reasons why you should review.**

**I lav you :D  
**


	7. Rumours

**A/N: Oh, god, I'm sooo sorry about how late this is! I started it a week after my last chappy - but hey, I was on holiday =P Buut...as always, I have to thank the babsey reviewers :3**

**THE INFAMOUS MELON LORD: Kyo. I know. He hasn't shown up T.T I miss him too. I don't think he shows up too much this chap, either... I like the suspense ;) Besides, I've got the Yuki shiza to go down with. Be excited! And, I know. Yuki loves Tohru. Scary, but necessary. Besides, I love people being heartbroken :D Because...I'm insane. Why not? So yes, MORE eavesdropping - it will be a recurring activity, don't be surprised. And the ending. The ending! I think it could be a little better :/ Hm... Omg! Camp! =P Did you eat cookies and milk round the campfire with marshmallows and a ukelele, singing all those old songs? xD I'm not dissing you, trust me :D**

**Emzi-ILubYuki-Sohma: Omg! Thank you! I already have two sisters, but you can be my virtual one. My internet-type matey :D Do I have a writing style? is it good? =P Now. Yukiru. As sister-y as we are and what-not, there is only a slight problem. Because, you say Yukiru, I say GOD NO! Ugh. I just...can't! Kyo loves Tohru and Tohru loves Kyo and they're meant to be together for ever and ever unless they have a Rom and Jule-esque ending :D Yes, though there'll be the moments of doubt and the slip-ups and the unending passion and what-not :D Just imagine _The Luxe._ I mentioned it previously somewhere, right? or maybs Gossip Girl. So...ew, there'll be Yukiru, but it'll be shunned by the Kyoru, and Yuki will realise that Kyo's totally in love with Tohru and that Yuki doesn't stand a chance and all that angst! :D**

**And, despite whatever warnings I've gotten (you know who you are), I have to say _holy. Fucking. Shitting. Hell._**

**I made the massive mistake. Okay, so, as the darling Anonymous Human pointed out to me, I wrote some stuff and about shit happening to Kyo in _five years time._ During the chat with Kyo and Akito? But now I've mentioned age twenty-one. 21. You know. Dear Kyo's only 19. So...I'm so sorry, but get he five years thing away! It's not happening! It's so last season, babe, twenty-one is the new black.**

**What else... Okay, yeah, so was reading through a bunch of reviews and - _shaza!_ - I remembered! No dissing Scotland, the fabby place Kyon stayed for a while. And if you've visited my profile - which, by the way, you should've ;) - then you'll see I'm Scottish! Not prancing about in a kilt all the time (though I do partake in such an activity during school xD), nor a love of whisky (yet) or golf (ever), but I do enjoy shortbread, Irn-Bru, and certainly not haggis. I'm not ginger, either.**

**A bunch of my mates are :D**

**But us Scots, we're well awesome. I mean, we were _born_ with a sexy accent. You know it to be true.

* * *

**Her papa was dead. This news, received not moments ago, filled her eyes to the brim with tears, her heart still cold and so extremely close to shattering. She sat completely still - still terribly ill, apparently - and pretended she did not (she did _not_) hear the lack of sincerity or sympathy in Lady Akito's voice.

Lady Akito. Who returned without Kyo.

But of course, there were more pressing matters than this, matters about her papa's death, his_ death, _about the funeral and his will and the house and the servants and _what am I going to do? What can I possibly ever do?_

It was merely Tohru and Lady Akito sitting in Tohru's room - Tohru curled up on the bed, trying desperately not to burst into tears or cough, Lady Akito perched, one leg over the other, on the elegant chair in the corner - but Tohru still felt somewhat...terrified. She needed to be alone. And yet...

She was. She really, honestly, was. She had no more relatives. No mother, no father. No siblings. No aunts or uncles - none of which would speak to her, at least. No grandparents. She was alone.

There were, however, the Sohma. The impending marriage. Mr Yuki, Mr Hatsuharu, Lady Isuzu... Even her other friends - friends _Mr Yuki_ had introduced her to - whom she met at balls, or popular shops, or at tea.

She had them, and still.

"When?" she croaked out, then realised how inaudible her voice was and said, "When did he die?"

"Four days ago. A day after Kyo and I left," Lady Akito clarified, and Tohru - in her state of grief - thought she saw something glint in her eyes.

Tohru nodded, just barely, before sinking back down and squeezing her eyes shut.

"You are above the age of eighteen, therefore you are permitted to join us for his will," Lady Akito said, sounding almost _bored_ of the conversation, as if discussing a charge's late relative's wishes was something she did often. As if it was normal. As if it wasn't crushing Tohru's heart in two just _thinking_ about it.

Tohru nodded, Lady Akito's comment quite possibly falling on almost-deaf ears.

"I, myself, shall attend - possibly Hatori," Lady Akito continued. "We are to call whoever may also be involved in your father's will. There is a possibility we may bring Ayame and Shigure with us, or Yuki. Isuzu would be helpful to have on hand, however..." Lady Akito gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "...injuries."

"Injuries," Tohru repeated slowly, hazily thinking of Lady Isuzu toppling from the balcony.

Lady Akito just looked at her. "I can see you're clearly quite...distressed about your father's passing," she said after a moment. She glanced toward the closed door, then back to Tohru. "I shall find Yuki for you."

Tohru barely had the time to protest before Lady Akito swept out the room, snapping the door shut behind her, her heels clicking against the floor.

Tohru sighed, pulling her blanket further up her shoulders, trying to restrain the part of her that wanted to cry out, to sob as loudly as she wanted to, to cling to _someone's_ neck, knowing that they were there, and let them comfort her.

Tohru stayed like this - curled up, her head on her knees, her hands clasped so hard her knuckles were pale - for what seemed like a very, very long time. Of course, she could barely recall any of it, just the icy cold, the loss, that illness that made her cough and shake and shudder. She couldn't imagine living like this - a life without her father, her constant support, the man who sat her on his knee and drew ships' routes along a sepia globe.

And then, suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder, fingers brushing back her hair from her damp face. She sat there, choosing not to move, as someone gingerly sat next to her, his hand moving so his arms could surround her completely, his face buried into her neck.

"You'll be okay," he whispered eventually. Was it wrong for her to be...disappointed? That it was who she expected it to be, that it was who she wanted it to be...

...and didn't want it to be.

"I'm here, Miss Honda," he carried on, his breath cold and irregular against her neck. "Finally."

_Finally_, Tohru repeated miserably in her head.

She could feel him stroking her hair, and she sighed as his hand slipped down to brush her cheek. His fingers were strangely cold - they'd always been cool, a trait she'd noticed whenever their hands had touched.

Then his lips on hers, as soft and probing and freezing as they ever had been. She didn't quite know how to react. If Tohru was the hurricane she admitted she could be, then Mr Yuki was water, sparkling in the sun and pretty by day, but as threatening as everything else. It was not, Tohru often had to remind herself, a natural disaster.

Not like a volcano.

Still, Mr Yuki's fingers trailed along her face, some in her hair, settling them into a closeness she could barely describe, much less _enjoy_.

But she did. A part of her did. It wasn't even a small, inaudible, part of her. It was a part screaming for her attentions, to draw her away from the temporary - and it was _only_ temporary, except it wasn't because they would be married, but it was _only_ temporary - distractions and comforts of Kyo. A part _dieing_ for her attentions, for her to listen to it, for her to just realise that maybe, maybe, maybe-

So she kissed him back.

And someone (_someone_) who she saw when she opened her eyes just a crack, someone who was watching, someone with bruises and cuts and torn clothes and some, someone with _vivid hair_ and _bright eyes_ and someone whose face was shocked, stricken, eyes wide and angry and - maybe? - betrayed.

Tohru didn't stop kissing Mr Yuki. And Kyo walked away a second later, his shoulders hunched and his bare calf - to think! - limping, a dark red scar (much like the one he'd gained in the carriage accident) running down it, zig-zagging it's way to his heel.

And Tohru persuaded herself it hadn't happened, she hadn't seen him, and she had no reason to be guilty. After all, he wasn't home yet. Lady Akito had returned without him. Hadn't she?

Mr Yuki's kiss was, however, not quite...overwhelming. It didn't pull her in, it didn't let time pass with no one noticing, it didn't cause passion nor desire. It just...was. Comforting and warm and happy and supportive. Through one kiss - or was it more? - Mr Yuki could convey that.

Something Kyo couldn't quite even do with words.

* * *

"...pushed Lady Isuzu?"

"...never would of thought of _him._"

"I always assumed, I suppose..."

"But of all people..."

"Why Lady Isuzu?"

The rumours had been growing for days on end now. And at every one of them, the person in question would flinch, wince, twitch, shut his eyes, possibly grip Tohru's hand or arm or shoulder a little tighter. Tohru, for one, didn't understand - why on earth would he push Lady Isuzu out the window? He was a friend of Mr Hatsuharu. He had still been injured. It made no possible sense.

Mr Yuki would never push Lady Isuzu out a window...

Beside her, he tensed again as they heard some maids chattering absent-mindedly about it, stopping abruptly as they spotted Mr Yuki.

...would he?

They turned round the gardens again, and Tohru bit her lip as she glanced towards one of the grand windows, where the curtains were still drawn - and had been since...well, since he'd returned.

Kyo. Tohru hadn't seen him since she'd - possibly? - glimpsed him several days ago, when Tohru had been kissing Mr Yuki. He had looked worn, then, exhausted, and had apparently come down with a terrible illness, staying in his room since he'd come back. Maids often left food outside his door. And while Tohru tried not to pass his door for the guilt that washed over her, she couldn't help but notice that he never retrieved it, but merely let it grow cold enough for another servant to take it back to the kitchen.

It was, perhaps, odd. Her sickness left her the moment she arose from her slumber, after she'd kissed Mr Yuki - she'd felt that much better, at peace and relaxed and joyful again. And now Kyo was most likely rotting away in his room, growing weaker each day - and she hadn't even gone to visit him.

She was worried about meeting him again, to be quite honest. She'd been so horribly selfish. He'd seen. She knew that - he'd seen, and her guilt, her cowardice, kept her from seeing him. And she should. Of all things, she should not be walking round the gardens with Mr Yuki, who was being suspected of pushing Lady Isuzu from the balcony that day.

Lady Akito believed the rumours. Not only believed, but - on Mr Hiro's speculation - encouraged them. Or, as Mr Hatsuharu daringly - and emotionlessly - suggested, instigated them. Tohru couldn't understand. Mr Yuki had been _walking_. He'd been _injured_. Lady Isuzu hadn't accused anyone - not that Tohru had seen Lady Isuzu since her accident. And Mr Yuki...was not the sort of person to be the cause of such...scandal.

Of course, nor was Tohru, yet she had kissed a man other than her courter - thankfully, no one knew that. Where there was smoke, however, was fire, and everybody knew that. And here Tohru was, playing with fire.

As they took another turn, they passed another group of servants, all gaping at Mr Yuki, looked shocked. Tohru could only imagine facing the outside world, all the other elite and their own shock, the horror and digust that _Mr Yuki _had caused such an accident.

But he hadn't. Of course he hadn't.

And there was also her father's will to think about - she was scheduled to read it in two days, alongside Lady Akito, Lord Hatori - and whoever else was involved. She was still desperately sad, weighed down by the immense grief she felt every time she thought of her father - gone. Just like that. She hadn't even _been_ there. She had been enjoying the frivolities of living with the Sohma, disregarding her loving, kind, ever-there father completely. She could hardly believe herself.

And then, of course, there were other rumours, other possibilities, drifting around. Circling the death of her father, their brief disappearancing acts, the way he had stayed in his room and had not _come back out_. But Tohru refused to believe them. Her father had died of a natural heart attack - nothing more, nothing less.

Except loneliness.

Of course, there were other things, too - Lady Kimi had succeeded in seducing yet another man and breaking Mr Naohito's heart _again_, Mr Kakeru and Miss Komaki and set a date for their wedding, Arisa's mystery man hadn't called upon her for a seven-night and was extemely upset - Saki had the letters to prove it.

Tohru would deal with these things when she attended the ball the next night - however, she currently wanted time to dwell upon the death, the rumours, the confusion she was going through and everything she couldn't quite get her mind around.

There was rather a lot where that came from.

Right now, Mr Yuki tugged on her long sleeve, looking down at her with curious eyes. She shrugged, ignoring the vague pull to lift her eyes to Kyo's bedroom window again, if only so she could prolong the sense of shame and sadness when his curtains were, again, closed.

"Yuki?" a voice said, breaking through Tohru's laboured thoughts. "Yuki. You take so long to find. I have been meaning to talk to you for...a while now."

Tohru looked up to see Lady Akito walking through the bright grounds towards them, no doubt breathless but looking as immaculate as always.

"You chose not to send a servant?" Mr Yuki questioned in return, his grip of Tohru's arm tightening just a tad.

"Important matters," Lady Akito said, giving a dismissive wave of her hand. "I chose not to spread rumours - kindly of me, really."

Mr Yuki looked away, raising his eyebrows. He took a step towards Lady Akito - but immediately, she said, "No, don't bring the Honda girl with you. I said important matters - and private."

With that, she turned on her heel, barely giving Mr Yuki a second glance. He turned to Tohru, shrugging, giving a brief apology before hurrying after the quickly disappearing Lady Akito. Which left Tohru alone again.

She sighed. Lady Kisa and Mr Hiro were with their governess - a kindly yet strict lady Tohru hardly saw - and Mr Hatsuharu was trying to visit Lady Isuzu. The lords were busy with work, Mr Yuki and Lady Akito were clearly busy, Mr Momiji was out for a ride...

Kyo. Tohru _should_ visit him - but she doubted she could face him. She should, however. And she was _Tohru Honda_. She never gave up. Who was she if she couldn't face him?

She would be a coward, weak and pathetic, self-absorbed. She would see him. She would go find him right now.

She couldn't visit him empty-handed, though... Tohru paused her short stride towards the estate. What could she bring him?

As she contemplated this, a smell of late noon cakes and teas wafted towards her from the open window - and immediately, she was hurrying again. She'd bring Kyo food. She'd bring him whatever cakes there were, whatever drinks, and she'd have a reason to see him.

She went to the kitchens, requesting what she wanted and in seconds, the chefs had crammed a tray full of gorgeous-smelling cakes and teas, nothing short of elegant. She did her best to find Kyo's room quickly, and without spilling. While the Sohma estate looked simple - if not grand - on the outside, it was a maze of rooms and corridors inside. It took her entirely too long to find his room - despite having passed it before - and every passing second brought her more impatientence, more anticipation.

She didn't understand. Of course, there were many things she didn't understand anymore.

She took a moment to steady herself, then knocked, twice, against the gleaming door. She then knocked several times more, to no avail. A few times more, then she took to calling his name through the wood, setting down the tray so she could use both hands.

There was no answer, and Tohur grew more and more frustrated. Of course, she had been selfish, no doubt he had been at least a little confused - but to not answer? To a lady? That was rather rude.

So Tohru hesitantly pushed open the door, squeezing her eyes shut to the inevitable look of anger and betrayal.

After a moment of silence, Tohru opened one eye. Then another. She wasn't sure what she'd been expected, but it wasn't this.

Nothing. Kyo wasn't there. The bed was made, the wardrobe shut, every beautiful thing still in its beautiful place. Except Kyo. Kyo wasn't here - and that unnerved Tohru.

Immediately, without even _thinking,_ she dashed out the room, almost tripping on the discarded tray of food, and despite her long dress, she ran along the corridors, barreling through them at such a pace that servants cried out as they hurried to move out of her path. Very few offered to know why, and any that did she disregarded completely, looking for the one person in particular she needed to find-

Lady Akito. Finally, in sight, looking shocked at how Tohru looked - hair flying loose from the elaborate twist upon her head, the hem of her skirts ruffled and ragged, her face red as she panted, speeding up as Lady Akito's wide eyes, arched eyebrows and delicately open mouth became larger and larger.

Se nearly ran straight into Mr Yuki - she'd barely noticed him, too intent of finding Lady Akito.

"Kyo," she gasped after a moment, stopping. "Where's Kyo?"

Lady Akito's arched eyebrows raised some more. "Here, surely," she replied, sounding somewhat curious.

"N-n-n-no!" Tohru vehemently protested. "Not in his room, I c-couldn't find him... He hasn't been seen in days, please, where is he?"

One of the servants passing looked up, opening her mouth - but Lady Akito was already speaking.

"Here," she repeated, confusion colouring her tone. "I gave him no permission to leave."

_Permission_, Tohru thought, somewhat desperately. Like he was an animal, or a child, something to be seen but not heard. Tohru fists clenched at this thought, but she bit her lip and instead of releasing a tirade upon Lady Akito, turned to the cautious servant still treading towards the door, sparing worried looks toward the trio.

"Please," she said, capturing the maid's attention with ease, "do _you_ know?"

The maid curtseyed at once. "Of course, ma'am," she replied promptly. "He left late night yesterday with Lord Kazuma - he didn't look at all well," she added, anxiety spreading over her face in a wave.

"Thank you," Tohru said gratefully, and the servant smiled back.

"Dismissed," Lady Akito snapped, the maid then curseying yet again an hurrying off.

Tohru blinked in surprise, smiling for a moment, but then she took her breath all back in again as she realised what this meant.

Kyo had left. Maybe for few days, maybe for a few weeks...

"...can't believe he had the _nerve_ to _smuggle_ him out," Lady Akito was muttering, clearly furious. "Why did you want to find _Kyo_, of all people, anyway?"

Tohru tried not to react to this. "M-my lady, I just want to offer some food..." she replied, trailing off - she had always been a terrible liar.

"And apologize?" Lady Akito's mouth pulled up, her eyes burning with confidence, as she turned on her heel and strode away from Tohru.

Not just Tohru, of course - but the gentleman she'd been speaking to not thirty minutes beforehand.

"Kyo," he said eventually, his voice filled with the purest venom. "Why _Kyo_, of all people?"

Tohru bit her lip, trying to stop her anger from escaping. There it was again - the 'of all people?', the emphasis, the way it seemed like how even _saying_ his name was a personal insult.

"Why not?" Tohru asked in reply, flicking her eyes up to Mr Yuki's.

Mr Yuki seemed to find this amusing. "You haven't heard, have you?" he asked.

"I have, in fact," Tohru replied instantly. "About the situation of your parents."

Mr Yuki grimaced, then shrugged. "Then you really _haven't_ heard," he repeated. "Kyo is a _monster_ of the highest degree."

Tohru flinched, as if this was some direct hit towards herself. "Please, Mr Yuki - you have been a kindly, supportive, lovely gentleman to me at all times," she said evenly. "Do not ruin it."

Mr Yuki gaped at her, as if shocked she was actually sticking up for something other than herself.

"Please, Mr Yuki," she repeated in a whisper. "This is very important to me."

He raised an eyebrow, stuttering out an, "O-of course, Miss Honda. I...can't quite say I completely agree, however...you are only too kind."

"I am only human," Tohr replied quietly, forcing herself to turn away from Mr Yuki's stunned face, to walk in the direction of the estate - and as she did so, an idea formed in her mind.

"Nell?" she said upon returning to her quarters. "Please, find me a carriage - I must find Saki."

* * *

**A/N: Shockingly late, I know. And really short. Sorry! I did my best. I got a total writers block - I came up with half of that on the spot. God, I still have to proofread...**

**Oh golly gosh! I dropped the YukiBomb. And I have begun the KyodaBomb! Wow. No secrets there then. But hey - they'll be...many more bombs. Also - I'm not sure whether I can switch viewpoints this far into the story. You know... The reason why _Gossip Girl_ is so great is because you see Chuck's view on something, then something that's happening to Blair, then Serena then maybe back to Blair. You know? I mean, Tohru's life isn't always amazing. She can be boring, too.**

**However, she currently does not know how to dress herself. **

**Hm, I keep decribing Kyo's hair as vivid. I'm running out of olden day adjectives! Vibrant? Bold? Eye-catching? Who knows.**

**Yeah, more _Love THe Way You Lie_ referrences somewhere up there. About the volcano stuff. I have the feeling 19th centurians don't even know what natural distasters or earthquakes or volcanoes are.**

**A minor detail/mistake.**

**Sooo! Have to go! Wanna review? Wanna? I bet you do.**

**Because I'm worth it ;)**

**Kidding, i'm not - but review anyway! :D**


	8. Lost and Found

**A/N: I'm re-starting this when I'm depressed. Prepare for some dire comments.**

**Okay so, on some random Sunday I typed about a fifth of this up and the next day it was gone. So that's why. And it's Tuesday now, and it's meant to be out for Friday...**

**Right, reviews.**

**Emzi-ILubYuki-Sohma: It's a no on the OC front. Because Yuki already has another love hanging about in the shadows. I wonder who... And Kyo is defo getting Tohru. No other way.**

**THE INFAMOUS MELON LORD! Aw, boo! You so should've taken a ukelele. It would've been hilarious :L Hm, injuries abound, I suppose. But god! Her daddo died. Tis a shame. :( And I KNOW. It's all. So. Intense! 8D Thank yaaaaa :)**

**Victoria: Wow! Subtlety is the key :D Thank you. I used to be like that, back in the day... :) And i've been on loads of sites (well, about 3) to find out stuff. It's not too hard. I'm fabulously British, so I (vaguely) understand.**

**FadingNoctos: Suspense! I love suspense :D And Yuki's been a bitch ever since he tried to hog Tohru! And Akito, well... You know how she is. Old hag and such.**

**Yes, anyway. To make it obscenely clear - no five years! Anything happening to anyone in five years is unimportant! The magic number is 21! 21 _is_ the magic number :D Just so you know ^^**

He was cold. He had been cold for quite a while, now. Despite being wrapped up in the many blankets and clothes available, he still felt the chill he had, of before. He shuddered merely thinking about. It was hard, however, to feel such an action, when he was smothered in this freezing darkness, one that engulfed him whole. It was difficult to think - so he chose not to. It was painful to feel - so he chose not to. And it was terribly, terribly awful to remember - so he chose not to.

This thick blanket of blackness wrapped itself around him, covering him, holding back his breath until he released it in a series of chokes, coughs, and - occasionaly - cries.

He was just so glad to be out of the estate. Here, people spoke softly. No one yelled. No one told you you were worthless, or stupid, or a no-good, noting-special, time-waster. Everyone treated everyone the same.

It was a world Kyo did not mind adapting to.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe himself. He had been so inhumane, so crushed by the taunts, the truths, and the lies spewed out like venom. He could still hear a gunshot, the screams, the way she had looked at him, so cruelly, so denouncing of whatever status he had ever had.

So lifelessly.

And he couldn't imagine facing _her_, her innocent features and warm smile. What would she think of him? What would she think of his entire life - a sham, miserable and pathetic - so far? Would she even _want_ to think of him?

Someone called his name. He ignored it, trying to roll over, trying to ignore the stinging pain he felt in his calf everytime he did so. He sighed, just barely, breaking off into a round of coughs.

He was so thankful to his master, of all people, to have saved him. Hed been sitting there, or lying there, or standing there for days until he was found, taken back to the estate, closed off in his room until declared well again. And then, just like that, he had been stolen away to this house, less imposing that the estate - and he doubted anyone was looking for him there, anyway.

"Kyo?" his master's voice was louder this time, more insistent. Kyo cracked open an eye, peering through to see his master sidling into the room.

"Yes?" he croaked, shuddering again.

"You have a guest."

Kyo would have lurched up, had he not been so ill. A guest? For him? Surely not...

His master stood aside, revealing a dark-haired woman with lightless eyes, who stepped into the room with more gracefully that Kyo had ever seen before. He merely looked at her for a while, his brows kneading together, frowning, as he tried to imagine why she was here.

"Mr Kyo Sohma," she said slowly, meaningfully. "What a pleasure to see you again."

* * *

The carriage stopped calmly in front of the manor. It wasn't quite as large as the estate, nor did it have any intimidating gates. Tohru could merely walk in and announce her presence. She was, indeed, desperate to see Saki - why hadn't she thought of this before?

She waved at the coachman as she stepped out onto the gritty pavement, her shoes clicking against the ground. She strode towards the elegant doors, barely able to suppress her excitement. A servant swept the door open for her and she walked in, smiling.

"Good afternoon, miss," the servant said, bowing slightly.

"Good afternoon!" Tohru replied cheerfully. "I take it that Saki is in her room?"

The boy's head shook. "Sorry, ma'am. She left a while ago."

Tohru's face fell. Her determination flooded out of her. Saki had gone out?

"She... She didn't say where, did she?" Tohru tried again, hoping valiantly her friend had done this small thing.

"She did mention a man named Kazuma," the boy said eagerly. "Kazuma Sohma."

Tohru immediately brightened. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "Very much."

She rushed back outside, a new idea growing in her mind. Kazuma Sohma... To think. Obviously, the Sohma _was_ a very large family - Tohru had merely never known to what extent. But now...

She smiled as she saw her carriage waiting, as if it had expected that her friend would have. She spoke quickly to the coachman, then sat yet again inside the carriage.

The ride to the new place was often bumpy and, when Tohru chanced a look outside, she saw they were riding through _countryside_. Tohru had barely seen the countryside. She had resided in London almost all her life, save for when she was a smal girl - when her mother was alive. But that was years back. Years and years and years. Tohru could barely remember her mother anymore - apart from her hair, vibrant and bold in the sea of brunettes and blondes.

The carriage shuddered to a stop, and Tohru prepared herself to stand up. The door opened, and revealed the wide expanse of country beyond. Tohru stepped out catiously, pulling her skirts up slightly so they did not drift in the dry mud. She looked at the tall, sandstone building, comforting and warm in all the ways that the estate was cold and cruel.

She took one last glance at her carriage, then made her way towards the building. She barely knocked once for someone to open the door for her, smiling. The entrance hall was open, inviting, lit by soft lamps. Almost instantly, a man walked smoothly down the carpeted stairs - a man with dark hair, tall, with a gentle smile. The man who had been with Saki at the balls.

_Kazuma Sohma?_

It had to be. She knew this even before he reached the floor and bowed, introducing himself.

"Afternoon, sir," she said hurriedly. "I'm-"

"Tohru Honda?" Lord Kazuma said, not unkindly. "Right this way."

He led her back up the stairs, into a new hall, smaller and cosy. He took her don a small side-corridor and paused. Then he smiled again, and knocked on a pale door.

Someone coughed, and Lord Kazuma opened the door wide, gesturing for Tohru to enter. She stepped through to an off-white room, filled with candles. She then noted Saki, sitting on an elegant chair in the far corner of the room, her mouth set in a grim line, her arms crossed - a bad sign. Saki usual reserved such poses for her worst tempers - few and far between.

Someone coughed again, and Tohru turned her head to the noise - the source of which widened his eyes, caught halfway throug burrowing further under the mass of blankets piled over him.

"Oh my," Saki said. "Tohru. To think not even I predicted this...interruption."

Saki said this as if it was a bad thing - her eyes slid from Tohru's to Kyo's, narrowing. Tohru glanced back to the latter, who also sat us further on the bed, scowling. The tension in the room increased slightly, and Tohru began to regret visiting. However, this regret was overshadowed by the ultimate happiness that she felt - she'd found Kyo.

He, however, did not look too happy about her finding him. Instead, he was alternating between throwing jagged glares at Saki, and pleading looks to Lor Kazuma. He ignored Tohru alrogether.

Then burst into another fit of coughs.

Saki raised an eyebrow, which prompted Lord Kazuma to say, "Excuse him, please." He cast a worn look to Kyo. "He has been like this since it rained."

Saki balanced her chin on her pale fingers. "And he is always like this when it rains?" she questioned gently, her eyes glimmering.

Tohru watched with wide eyes, uncertain as to where the conversation was going.

Lord Kazuma cleaed his throat, but Kyo had already shot up, glaring at Saki. "That's because- because I-!" Tohru bit her lip as Kyo spluttered to a stop, unable to finish whatever he wanted to say.

"Inadequate to perform even the simplest tasks, I see," Saki said emotionlessly, the glimmer in her eyes becoming more of a dangerous glint. "This will not do, Mr Kyo Sohma."

He glared at her again, slumping into his pillows. "I don't need your permission as well, do I?" he spat out.

"Well, I don't see-"

"Miss Tohru," Lord Kazuma hastily interrupted, resulting in the glares of both Kyo and Saki. "I'm sure you would like to...appreciate this room better." Kyo raised an eyebrow at the silly excuse. "Saki, we must make tea."

"Tea," Saki repeated softly, getting to her feet. "Indeed."

With that, she followed Lord Kazuma to the door, turning back merely to say, "Tohru - we're only human." And left.

Tohru stepped further into the room, treading cautiously. Kyo merely watched her, tucked under the mound of blankets, frowning.

"I was so worried," Tohru eventually muttered, looking away from Kyo, out the window.

"You came," Kyo reminded her quietly.

"Merely because I thought Saki was here."

"And why would you want to find _her?_"

Tohru turned back to Kyo, surprised to see distaste filling his face.

"I thought she might..." Tohru paused. "...know where you were." She bit her lip. This wasn't going quite the way she thought it would.

After a moment, Kyo snorted. "What did Akito say?" he asked, his voice showing now an ounce of respect for the lady.

Ignoring this, Tohru considered his question. "Surprised," she said. "Rather furious, too."

Kyo chuckled. "Serves her right."

Tohru found herself unable to be shocked at Kyo's admittedly predictable attitude to Lady Akito's reaction.

Abruptly, Kyo's gentle laughter stopped. This drew Tohru;s attention back to him, where he was watching her, his eyes narrowed and guarded, his voice quiet and rough: "Why did you look for me?"

She stilled at his question - why _did_ she look for him? Because she felt guilty? Because she was filled with boredom and needed something good and pure to do? These thoughts echoed through her mind, haunting and sickening.

"I just..." Tohru chose not to look into Kyo's raging eyes - even being in the same room with him was more discomforting now, as if the weight carried on Kyo's single question had cleanly changed everything.

Even if it had.

"I missed you," she finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

"And why should that matter?" Kyo's own voice was steely, cold, unemotional.

"Why shouldn't it?" Tohru's eyes immediately widened as she thought of the reason he _could_ have - and, if the rumours were right, _would_ have. She cast a nervous glance towards Kyo, then, holding his gaze, she asked, "Did you kill my papa?"

Time stood still. Kyo's face changed, his eyes wide, his mouth dropping open. He looked horrified. Tohru immediately regretted asking. It was too delicate a subject, too fragile a person-

A point proven as he burst into coughs again. Glaring, he righted himself, shuddering. "Of course not," he croaked, his voice low and hoarse. "Since when was your father _dead?"_

So Tohru had assumed wrong. _Everyone_ had. That it wasn't Kyo to pull the trigger, that maybe her papa had died of a heart attack - just like most men did. She'd been so _stupid_, believing such stupid tales. Of course Kyo wouldn't kill. He _couldn't_.

However, that didn't explain the pained look on his face, the indvertant shudders than ran through his body - she could tell despite how swamped in blankets he was - nor the way he wasn't looking at her, wasn't looking at _anything_-

Was this Kyo...scared?

Tohru crept closer to him, confused and insulted, indeed - but concerned so much more than that. And she _had_ to see if he was okay.

Even though he clearly wasn't.

As she came ever closer, he regained composure, sitting up more, revealing his loose shirt, unbuttoned and rumpled, showcasing his marked chest - Tohru flushed and hesitated for a brief moment. He crossed his arms, conveniently hiding the cloud of black and blue on his stomach, and turned his glare to Tohru.

She bit her lip, then took another step forward. He sat still, unmoving, watch her with an impassive gaze. His bright eyes then hardened, narrowed, and he said the one word Tohru had been hoping she wasn't going to have to discuss.

"Yuki."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Mr Yuki, whom she had left with Lady Akito in her hurry to find Saki. Mr Yuki - the kind, sweet, polite Mr Yuki.

The Mr Yuki that Kyo had seen her kiss.

"That was a-"

"Mistake?"

She looked at him, and he levelled his gaze with her. His expression was hard to describe - he wasn't exactly scowling, nor did he look at all joyous...

When he spoke again, his voice was low and quiet, each word clear.

"Can you honestly tell me it was a mistake?"

She couldn't, however. And they both knew that.

The heavy, tense silence was broken not seconds later, when Lord Kazuma and Saki entered, carrying a tray laden with delicate china. Lord Kazuma managed to keep his emotions from straying to his face - the only show that he may or may not have heard Tohru and Kyo's previous conversation was his kneaded brows.

Saki, however, looked forlorn, taking the same seat she'd been in before and gesturing for Tohru to sit next to her. Tohru took one last glance to Kyo before joining Saki, taking the fragile cup from her and sipping the scalding hot tea, merely for something to do other than looking too guilty.

Saki - who seemed to have a sensor on these kinds of things - raised an eyebrow at her, inquiring. Tohru merely shook her head almost imperceptibly in reply - this was hardly a matter she could discuss with her friend, dear though she was.

This was something she had to keep to herself, she realised with a jolt. A _secret._

When they said goodbye almost a half-hour later, Kyo barely looked at Tohru. True, he had to stay in his room, and was still rather ill, so he couldn't hold her or kiss her or anything like that.

He could only say goodbye - and he did. What, exactly, had she expected? For him to run back to her, to beg her to be with him, not Mr Yuki? She shocked herself. Indeed, techinically speaking, she _was_ with him, they were to be married, nothing could change such. However...

However, Tohru was now in such a mess. Which she desperately needed to get out of.

* * *

"Oh my," Saki breathed as she entered her room, not quite surprised to see her younger brother perched on a chair, watching her with expectant eyes. She had only just arrived from visiting Lord Kazuma's.

"How was it?" Megumi asked in his quiet voice, examining the slightly dirtied hem of Saki's dress.

"Dear Tohru is infatuated," Saki concluded. "As is Mr Kyo Sohma. I do wonder about Mr Yuki - he seems quite the situation."

Megumi raised an eyebrow at this, but Saki waved her hand, sighing. "I'm quite uncertain it shall resolve itself without my help. After all, once must give their own to those in need, yes...?"

Megumi smiled. "Indeed," he answered. "What about Arisa? I have not seen in her in so long. Is she coping well with her new love?"

Saki shook her head. "Has barely seen him for a while now," Saki sighed. "And rumour has it Mr Naohito's heart has been crushed again by lady Motoko, and that Lady Kimi is now pursuing Mr Kyo Sohma, and-" Saki's eyes glinted malevolently "-Miss Machi has been taken with terrible disease. And who has been to visit her?" She levelled her eyes with Megumi.

"No one?" he said, in more of a statement than a question.

"Indeed," Saki sighed again. "The course of true love never did run smooth."

"It that proving true with you?"

"Not yet."

Megumi cast a knowing glance towards her, and she smiled despite herself. "We shall see," she ammended eventually.

"Indeed we shall," Megumi agreed, standing up to slip out the room. Alone, Saki collapsed to her bed like never before. The feelings that had smothered the air at Lord Kazuma's house, heavy and sickening and almost tangible, still shrouded around her, blinding her, deafening her. Those feelings had been so full of dread and suffering, of illness and the lingering scent of death. It made her feel ill, and she took a moment to focus herself, to calm her roaring feelings and everyone else's, too.

* * *

It was past four when Miss Honda returned. Yuki knew because he'd been counting, whiling away the time, keeping a careful eye on it every time he turned a page of his leather bound book. She had been away for three hours, at the very least. What kept three hours? When Yuki had asked the coachman upon his return, the latter had said that Miss Honda had been looking for Saki - and in doing so, had requested to be taken to Lord Kazuma's home. Yuki couldn't fathom it. Not unless...

But Yuki diregarded this option. Miss Honda was attatched to the monster, so of course she would look. But why? They had merely known each other for several weeks, give or take, possibly a month or so. So why did she care about him? She couldn't honestly love a man she knew merely because of a marriage decided by Akito and her father. What about himself? He'd had all his hopes on Miss Honda - kind, sweet, heart-warming Miss Honda - for them to be dashed in seconds. And for _Kyo_. Yuki knew many girls, such as Lady Kimi, who was pretty and entertaining, but rude and conceited, and Lady Motoko, who was lovely to him but only because of his looks, and Miss Machi, who seemed to get on rather well with Mr Kakeru, and was quite a shy, unimpressionable girl.

He doubted any of these gentlewomen would ever match the loveliness of Miss Honda. Not even her friends - the intense, serious and - to be blunt - strange Miss Hanajima, nor the handsome, outgoing, sometimes rather obnoxious Miss Uotani were as fair, amiable or charming as Miss Honda.

Miss Honda. Even her name sent something soaring through his heart. She wasn't graceful, wasn't dainty. Indeed, she could be fairly clumsy and Yuki had more than his fair share of trodden-on foots from her. However, none of this mattered. The love he felt for her was hard to explain; she was a woman, and usually he acted towards her as such. Yet there were times when he was so miserable, so terribly sad, that he crawled towards her comforting arms, finding solace at last.

He never thought of her a woman then. He thought of her as someone who held her arms out and took him in when no one else would, and never because she was trying to _act_ kind - the simple truth of it was that she _was_ kind.

Yuki treasured that trait above all - and he had the feeling Kyo would relate.

Yuki scowled as he thought of the _thing_ that was Kyo, who _dared_ ruin the Sohma name with his cursed self, his monstrous form, and eyes that seemed horribly red in the night. How on earth could Miss Honda even enjoy the company of such a person?

"Oh." Yuki swivelled round, surprised to see Miss Honda standing there, her eyes wide, her hand covering her mouth. Dropping it down to clasp her fingers, she said, "I didn't expect t-to see you here. I was just, ah...l-looking for Nell."

Yuki vaguely recalled Miss Honda's maid, the pleasant Marnell, who seemed to insist Miss Honda called her Nell.

"Oh, right..." Mr Yuki took a breath, struggling to keep the conversation going. "How was your, er, visit?"

Miss Honda's face clouded over as she bit her lip. "It was...interesting," she said after a moment. "Saki and I went out to the town for tea." As she said this, her pale skin flushed, her eyes avoiding Yuki's gaze.

So she was lying to him. She was saying she had been with Miss Hanajima, as opposed to looking for Kyo (possibly with Miss Hanajima) at Lord Kazuma's. Yuki didn't know what to say.

"I-I assume you had a pleasant time," he eventually muttered. Miss Honda nodded then, after an awkward pause, she went to leave the room. Just before she exited, he added, "I think Akito will want to see you." With a cool glare and a curt nod, Yuki returned to his book. A few seconds later, he could hear Miss Honda's footsteps against the cold flooring, walking swiftly.

She knew he knew what she had been doing.

However, did she care?

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it! It's taken obscenely long, I know. I'm so sorry! It's just, I'm busy with NaNoWriMo - you have to write 50 000 words in November, which is hellish and at the rate I'm going at apparently I'll be finished by the 23rd of December, which is slightly problematic - but because it's a Saturday I had ages and finally finished the chapter! Oh yes!**

**Saki's in here! Love her. What a great, fabby person she is. And Megumi. There's always one page in volume 7, I think, where he's all threatening and he looks way older and bloody gorgeous *¬***

_**X Factor**_** is on tonight! My British besties, you know what that means. More One Direction-staring. What fun! :D**

**Omg, what did you all do or Halloween? I went as a (fail of a) devil with some friends and we had SUCH a laugh :D**

**Love you all. Review and all. See ya! :D xxxxxxx :) ;)**


	9. Little Big News

******A/N:**

******EDIT: Am re-posting this again a day after I originally did. Was told about several (million) errors by That Wonderful Person _Anonymous Human_ and realised switched Kureno's name with Kazuma's several times. I'm sorry!**

******Babies, I'm back! Omg, after so long... NaNoWriMo, you know... I'm about 25000 words behind *dies* God, it's so depressing. Actually, I have failed it. Only wrote half. :/**

******Okay, yeah, enough about my crappy life (even though it's actually fab :D) REVIEW TIME!**

******FadingNoctis: ahahahahahaha Saki and Kyo. What babes. All may possibly be explained, if I bother... :/ Aw, you darling :) Thank you so much! Hm, yeah, secrets. I was worried about OOC-ness, but..._c'est la vie._ Omg, I know. Kyo _totally_ has to start being nice to Tohru. I mean, in all likeliness, he won't, but...*evil laugh***

******Pandamon: NaNoWriMo - National Novel Writing Month (sounds intimidating, doesn't it?). It's this challenge I'm participating in where you have to write 50 000 words in 30 days (i.e. November). And the sad thing is is that it's day 21, and I've only written 24 957 words. I've not gotten halfway yet. It's so ridic! Hm...Yuki killing her papapapa? That's a thought...but most likely not going to happen. I have a (very very very) vague idea of whats going to happen (which isn't actually reassuring). I know! Poor Machi. It's cause of her social status. Which may be explained at some point... Aww, no, I like Yuki (ish). I hated him at first, but then it was like...whatever. He's alright. And Machi! :D It's sort of adorable xD And, finally, ohmigod. You babe! Thank you! You are a fantabulously awesomesauce person :D**

**Tygee: About her daddo's death... Hm. It should be explained at some point, if I remember (is anyone else getting the feeling I haven't actually planned this very well? I'm so lazy :/). And of course Tohru's not going to know. Akito delivered the news, and she has the uncanny ability to lie where appropriate... ;)**

* * *

_Dear Tohru_

_If find this letter incredibly difficult to write. The most terrible thing has happened._  
_Lord Kureno, my dear, dear friend - you know who I mean, dear Tohru, did we not_  
_always chatter about him? - has decided to leave Town, his reasons are unknown_  
_to me, and told only by a letter. I quote, 'My dearest Miss Arisa, I have enjoyed your_  
_amusing company and witty entertainment much over the last several weeks, but I_  
_am unable to enjoy these frivolities any longer. My reasons are my own, but I am_  
_sorry to leave you behind.' Dear Tohru, I do not quite understand. I was rather sure_  
_he was going to propose! Was that too forward of me? Saki has not replied to my_  
_last letter, and so I must badger you once more. Please, dear Tohru, you are my_  
_last chance._

_However, enough about me. I've been hearing many things about you and the_  
_current state of your affairs. The most terrible things, though. Dear Tohru, I have_  
_grown rather distraught at the news. We must talk, as I yearn to know the outcome_  
_of all these things. Are they true? Are they false? Dear Tohru, I imagine you have_  
_no idea of what I am talking about. If you must know, they say rather a lot of rude_  
_things about your Mr Kyo. However, they have also mentioned Mr Yuki - are you_  
_still allowed to talk to him, despite the engagement? Dear Tohru, we must confer._  
_I miss your gentle humour, your kind sweetness. Please, I must resolve everything,_  
_I will never get any sleep if I do not, and Saki is no help, she has always been _  
_rather cryptic, do you not agree? I hope to see you soon._

_Yrs_

_Arisa Uotani_

Arisa placed her quill down and licked the tip of her finger as she examined the letter. Before she had any seconds thoughts, she folded it neatly and sealed it with some red wax. She sighed to herself as she quickly dipped her quill back into the ink, scripting Tohru's name on the front in her delicate handwriting. She then put down the quill again,and screwed the cap back onto the ink bottle.

She was merely grieving. She had been honest with Tohru - maybe too honest, she thought. Tohru may get overly concerned... Yet, she had meant everything she had said, though, like it or not. She had really thought Lord Kureno may actually propose to her. She certainly felt that was toward him. Why would he dance with her so? Why would he speak to her, call on her, smile at her with those eyes?

_Then again_, Arisa thought absently, _why does anyone do anything?_

She sighed. This wasn't getting her anywhere.

She stood up, and crossed the drawing room, calling on a servant - one of the very few who resided at the Uotani home - to deliver the message to Tohru. She would have perhaps gone herself, had she not been in such a miserable state. She wandered back to the kitchens, asking when lunch would be served, before finding the sitting room and taking a seat, sighing every so often and staring sullenly out the window.

Of course, it wasn't her own problems she was worrying about, for the most part. The rumours about Tohru contained so much venom, they could cleanly corrupt her reputation in a second. How could Tohru be so unaware, so oblivious, so ignorant...?

Arisa refused to contemplate these though - especially the outcomes if they were true - and decided to discuss the subject with Tohru, possibly the only person who would tell her the whole, entire, truth.

As she was engulfed in these distraught, bewildering thoughts, she didn't notice Saki quietly enter the room and sit opposite her in a pale chair, setting her chin on her interlocked fingers as she watched Arisa turn page after page of her book without actually reading the words.

Arisa sat like that for a while, unaware of Saki's presence, daydreaming into the dull pages of her novel. If only she'd spoken to Lord Kureno more. If only she'd bought more dresses and worn more gowns and went to more balls. If only she'd smiled at him more and held his hand more and told him how she felt - who needed to be a gentlewoman when one could be a lover?

Arisa sighed sadly, finally lifting her eyes to rest on something dark and dreary opposite her. As she focused, she almost jumped out of her seat.

As it was, she let out some horrible _yelp_, that made the person sitting across from her raise her eyebrows sceptically.

"S-S-Saki!" she gasped, clutching at her racing heart. "Pl-please, never scare me like that...again." Saki smiled slightly. "At least announce your presence."

Saki merely shrugged. "You seemed deep in thought," she explained. "I did not want to disrupt to you."

Arisa eyed Saki dubiously. "You desire to disrupt _everyone_."

"That's as may be," Saki said evenly, "but I do bring distressing news."

Arisa frowned at this, kneading her hands together at Saki's tense position. "More distressing news?" she asked, feeling slightly exasperated. "I bring some, too."

Saki sighed, running her hand through her hair - this caused Arisa to quirk an eyebrow. Saki never seemed anxious. The woman was flat, emotionless, trustworthy. And yet...'distressing news'. How much of this could Arisa possibly take?

Saki's foot tapped slightly against the hard wooden floor, the sound ringing loudly throughout the high ceilings. She glanced out the window, her long hair whipping around and back again as Saki's gaze darted along the room. Arisa couldn't help but feel agitated by Saki's clear anxiety.

Arisa had had enough. "Saki," she said firmly, "do tell; what is so terrible?"

Saki bit her lip - an uncommon thing for her to do, Arisa knew - and clasped her hands together before saying, "Mr Kyo."

Arisa let out a breath. Anything about Mr Kyo was already well-known, despite whatever Lady Akito may say. "What about Mr Kyo?" Arisa asked, attempting to sound at least slightly interested.

Saki shot her a glare. She could see through anything. "Is it most likely worse that what _you_ think, Arisa. It puts Tohru in danger."

Arisa considered this. Was that honestly any more surprising that what she had originally thought? "Tohru was always going to be in danger around the Sohma," Arisa said listlessly, and the glint in Saki's eyes confirmed this to be true. "Especially is she is to wed one of them." Arisa levelled her eyes with Saki's. Clenching her fist, she said determinedly, "It is our duty to protect Tohru!"

"Indeed, Arisa." Saki ran a gloved finger along her own arm, digging the tip in at her wrist, as she scowled. "However, I fear that...perhaps...Tohru is not ours to protect." Arisa glanced at her sharply, her book completely abandoned on her lap.

"We are her closest friends," Arisa said briskly. "Without us, where would she be?"

"Most likely visiting Mr Kyo, or dodging Lady Akito at the estate," Saki answered reasonably. "We would not have been able to stop this outcome, you know that."

"Yes, but...what does that have to do with Mr Kyo?" Arisa questioned, somewhat impatiently.

Saki glanced away uncertainly, her eyes narrowing in thought. "I'm not entirely sure," she admitted, "yet there is something in his eyes... Do you not find them so completely...odd?"

Arisa raised her eyebrows, then started chuckling, shaking her head. "His eyes, Saki? You're worried about his _eyes?_" Arisa glanced at her friend. "His eyes are odd, and that is all?"

Saki sighed, her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Of course not, Arisa. Don't you ever worry about what you see in them?"

What Arisa saw in them.

_Amusement, for the tiniest second, bubbling up in red as Mr Hatsuharu elaborated on the terrible rouge hat of Lady Akito's._

_Sadness, a pit of despair as he ran up the stairs, determination seeping through as he heard the news that dear Tohru had fainted._

_Horror, as Mr Yuki let slip some comment or another about his lowly birth and dear Tohru's selective taste._

_Anger, flashing in his eyes, filling every inch of his body, his fist reaching out as Arisa passed by the estate, seeing him and Mr Hatsuharu fighting in the luxurious gardens._

Arisa felt her jaw drop as she thought about it, more and more, the millions of emotions that carelessly flitted through the wild man's eyes - more so than the usual gentleman... And then there was a slight possibility, the tiniest of chances... Perhaps Mr Kyo wasn't like most men at all.

_Love, simmering silently, blooming in bright ruby, seering, Arisa could tell, as he gazed into the eyes of dear Tohru, as they danced so close. As they turned with the music, brown replaced red and Tohru's large eyes were staring back into Mr Kyo's, enchanted, enraptured by the spell he unknowingly had cast._

"Oh," Arisa breathed, the sound carrying over to a grave Saki. "But of course..." She nodded, her fingers fluttering over her lips.

_Dangerous, murderous, as he walked, head down, following the Lady Akito by the warehouses. In confusion of his being there, Arisa tiptoed after them for a while, as they entered a large, mostly empty, warehouse. It was then he whipped round, his eyes dull and dark. _

_And dangerous._

"That makes no sense," Arisa blurted out, even though she knew it did. "Why on earth would he love _Tohru?_"

"Why _wouldn't_ he?" Saki asked in reply, her eyes penetrating deep into Arisa's. "She's sincere, kind, essential to his happiness."

"Essential?" Arisa repeated. "Is she really so important?"

Saki seemed to contemplate this. Finally, she sighed and said, "She's more important to him than she is to us. Will that suffice?"

Arisa turned slightly pale, crestfallen, before nodding. "If that is all your news, perhaps I should inform you of my own?"

Saki nodded curiously, her eyes guarded - she had some idea of Arisa's 'news'.

"Lord Kureno has left," Arisa whispered, avoiding Saki's gaze. "He sent me a letter. He said it was...his duty." She finally looked up at Saki. "What on earth does that mean?"

Saki sighed, cradling her face in her palms. "Arisa," she mumbled, glancing away in what Arisa could tell was exasperation. Her voice low and rusty, she carried on, "I don't know."

Arisa's eyes widened automatically as she processed Saki's statement. The feelings of shock, stun, surprise filtered in not seconds later, replacing, if only temporarily, the chasm in her heart that Lord Kureno had left.

Saki stared back, her dark eyes vacant. She unclasped her hands, falling limply to her side.

Tearing her eyes away from Saki's own empty ones, she carried on regardless. "He left not yesterday. What can I do? Was I too forward? Was I too contemptuous? Was I merely an ignorant gentlewoman to pass time with?" Arisa blinked back the tears that sprung as she honestly considered these questions. They were right, weren't they? He really did despise her, didn't he? It was all so obvious now... How could she have let her imagination run away with her so?

"Arisa..." Saki's voice was soft - so sweet and gentle that Arisa looked through the moisture in her eyes to see Saki watching her, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sure he didn't leave because of any hatred he most likely did not feel towards you. Did you ever see his eyes...?"

Arisa held back a tiny grin - back onto the subject of eyes, once again. Perhaps it wasn't surprising - perhaps eyes really were the windows to one's soul. "His eyes," she recalled, "were dark." She bit her lip, then added, "And beautiful."

Saki inhaled softly, inaudibly, and smiled slightly. "His eyes were bright," she told her friend. "When he was with you, they shined."

Arisa gave a shy smile, marred only by the presence of tears pooling in her eyes. "Thank you," she said, somewhat shakily - the fact that Lord Kureno may have possibly, even _tried,_ to love her was comforting and distressing at the same time.

* * *

Tohru was going to a ball. It had been a while, she had to admit, since she'd attended - Arisa and Saki would often write, or visit, telling tall tales of whoever Lady Kimi had captured this time, or what the notorious Lord Suzuki was wearing.

Tohru sighed. It was a terrible shame about Arisa. She'd received the letter several hours ago, the letter that poured with her friend's heartfelt confessions. To think, poor Arisa was lonely with such sad news. Of course, she'd checked that she was attending the ball, as well as Saki... They could talk some more, peruse the most ridiculous topics, perhaps.

Perhaps they would talk about how Kyo was still at Lord Kazuma's... Perhaps they would talk about the rain... Perhaps they would talk about how dissatisfied Saki seemed to be with Kyo.

Tohru scowled at her reflection in the mirror. That was certainly_ not_ the kind of thing she would want to speak about. Nell, brushing out her hair, gave her an inquisitive look, but didn't ask - she knew Tohru well enough to know these things needed no asking.

And also, Tohru had rather a fond habit of making faces in a mirror.

A sigh, a small frown, then Tohru began beseechingly, "What on earth shall I do?"

Nell, despite knowing Tohru meant something else, suggested, "Per'aps attend the ball, Miss?"

Tohru gave a tiny, half-hearted scowl. "Oh, I know, Nell. I just can't seem to make the effort..." she trailed off, sighing.

Nell rolled her eyes. "Miss, may I remind you you are not the one making the effort, now are you?"

Tohru pouted, wincing as Nell tugged at her hair with a little more strength that necessary. "Not in that sort of way!" she corrected herself eagerly, a tiny bout of energy. "I just..." Tohru sighed. There was certainly point to go to the ball, of course, but it seemed to have lost its way a little with the lack of Kyo's presence.

Nell looked at her expectantly. Tohru stared dully at her reflection for a moment, then continued, "I merely wish that...I was not as..." She paused, searching, almost hesitantly, for the adjective that would somehow be able to encompass her entire being. "...selfish, I suppose."

"You know tha's no true," Nell scolded her. "Yeh're the kindest, sweetest gurl I know. Low self-esteem won't get yeh anywhere, love."

Tohru began to nod, only to stop when Nell gave her a look as she tugged Tohru's hair up. "Sorry, Nell," she mumbled after a second. "I have been such a mess lately."

Now, Nell gave her a sympathetic smile, nodding. "I understand, miss. Been there, done all tha'. It's tough, miss. I'm sure yeh have frend's who've got yer back, though."

Tohru frowned, not entirely convinced - why would anyone care about her mess, anyway? - but let it rest. One never entered a ball with a bad attitude - it always showed.

Tohru sighed at herself in the mirror, thanking of her attire - a pale green dress with an empire waistline, the silk falling in sheaths to her feet - and the lack of attention it would receive. No doubt, it was a beautiful dress - one of the many purchased by Lady Akito - but, when Tohru wore it, it lost some of it's grandeur. It was much better suited, surely, for someone statuesque, like Arisa or Lady Isuzu. They would show its true value, no doubt. They'd make it truly wonderful, they'd be wonderful in it.

Suffice to say, Tohru felt that she was most definitely not.

* * *

The ball, of course, was extravagant, like most balls she attended these days. Crystal chandeliers hung from high, ornate ceilings, lighting up the magnificent room all over. Fiddle quartets were grouped at corners, playing in sync, their bows sliding up and down with incredible speed. Chatter and laughter filled the hall, the clinking of glasses and clicks and thuds as the _ton_ danced on the floor gracefully, moving from partner to partner, greeting each other with a smile on their face. People grouped themselves around comfortable lounging chairs and sofas, settling their drinks on wooden tables as they spoke.

Tohru and her group of friends were sitting around one of these low tables. Arisa, Saki, Mr Kakeru, Miss Komaki, Mr Yuki, Mr Hatsuharu, Mr Momiji, Mr Naohito, and Lady Kimi were all seated around it. Lady Isuzu was apparently still at hospital, Miss Machi still ill. The quartets stilled, finished, signalling a break, so most gentlemen and women were seated, or idling near the floor or beverage area. It was during this time the friends had congregated, after catching glimpses of each other when dancing, or taking a quick walk outside. They'd met up, purchased drinks, and found a relatively calm place to sit. They were talking with each other, the same inclusive, light chatter that was often humourous and hardly ever dull. Tohru's face hurt from smiling so much.

"...and she then said to me, she said, 'Young man, you do have such attractive hair!' So _I_ said, 'Madam, you notice my hair above all things?' and she replied, 'Would you consider it too forward, then, if I said your entire being was attractive?'" Kakeru grinned as he told his story, one hand gesturing wildly, the other wrapped around Miss Komaki. "And then," he continued with a chuckle, "dear old Maki stormed up to her and said, "Excuse me, madam, I heard you've taking a liking to my _fiance?_"

Kakeru was full-out laughing by this time, as was mostly everyone else. Miss Komaki flushed a deep red, gently slapping her beau's arm.

"What a dreadful woman!" Lady Kimi giggled - she had consumed many of the alcoholic beverages already this evening.

"How wonderfully wild of Miss Komaki," Mr Hatsuharu said, his face expressionless bar a gleam in his eye. "No wonder you took such a liking to her."

At this, Miss Komaki flushed even more, whilst Mr Kakeru grinned and nodded. "I would have loved her anyway!" he exclaimed valiantly. Miss Komaki smiled shyly as Mr Kakeru pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her cheek - much to the friends' amusement, as they catcalled and whistled.

"The sweetest duo there ever was!" Mr Momiji announced, resulting in more laughter and blushes.

"Even sweeter than Lady Isuzu and Mr Haru," Arisa added, grinning - she was unaware about Lady Isuzu's being in hospital, as Lady Akito had told everyone that she was merely ill.

"Ever more," Mr Momiji said, a little uncertainly, casting a glance at Mr Hatsuharu's slightly stony face.

"Even sweeter than Mr Kyo and Miss Tohru?" Saki questioned quietly, her eyes glinting in the bright light.

Tohru glanced sharply at her friend, surprised by the sudden change of atmosphere. It was like a bucket of freezing water had been poured over the once-carefree group, silencing them as they shared curious glances.

Tohru felt the uneasiness from her visit to Lord Kazuma's trickle back into her mind. Why was Saki acting so strange about the...the engagement? It wasn't Tohru's fault. It certainly wasn't _Kyo's_ fault.

"Much sweeter," Mr Yuki said coldly, his steely eyes avoiding Tohru's own.

Mr Kakeru, clearly trying to dispel the gloom, grinned widely at Mr Yuki and suggested gaily, "What about you and dear Machi?"

Mr Yuki flushed immediately, stuttering incoherently - much to everyone's enjoyment. "...no idea wh-what you're t-t-talking about..." Mr Yuki managed to mutter, glaring daggers at his supposed friend, who was grinning gleefully.

"Oh, I think you do," Mr Kakeru said in a singsong voice, exchanging mischievous looks with Miss Komaki.

"Miss Machi?" Mr Naohito, who had been staring sullenly at Lady Motoko twirling with various men for most of the evening so far, added. "Why on earth would you like _her?_ She's terribly dull."

"I heard she can be really awful," Lady Kimi agreed, leaning in to everyone. "They call her the _destructive demon._" She nodded fervently, sitting back into her seat.

"Destructive demon?" Arisa repeated, loudly, causing everyone to shush her as some elderly ladies passed by. Lowering her voice, she continued, "Why on earth is she cause something so...harsh?"

Lady Kimi shrugged, giggling.

With wide eyes Momiji added, "_I_ heard that she messes a _lot_ of things up. Her parents were arranging a ball, and before everyone arrived, she ruined the bouquets and tables and everything."

Tohru's eyes widened. "Most definitely?" she asked. "I thought Miss Machi was merely a reserved young woman..."

Lady Kimi nodded earnestly. "Apparently," Lady Kimi started, her voice growing quiet, "she tried to_ kill_ her younger brother."

"_No!_" Tohru gasped, the word escaping from her lips before she could stop it. Kill her brother? If that got around, her reputation would be a disgrace.

Mr Yuki, however, frowned, his brows furrowing. "Miss Machi?" he mumbled. "She doesn't quite seem the type to kill..."

Mr Naohito, Mr Kakeru, and Miss Komaki all focused on Mr Yuki for a second, inquisitive looks abound, until Saki cleared her throat.

"Are the dances about to begin?" she questioned, glancing once over her shoulder.

"Looks like it!" Mr Momiji said happily. He glanced at Tohru - he'd already danced with her - and bit his lip, before turning to Lady Kimi and asking for the dance. She complied, and they stood up and left for the floor.

Mr Kakeru immediately jumped up, one hand held towards Miss Komaki. "Not a dance all night!" he announced, feigning shock. "Dear, come join me in the splendour!"

Laughing at his extravagance, Miss Komaki stood up. "As you insist," she said cheerfully.

Mr Hatsuharu leaned back in his chair. "I shall not be dancing tonight," he declared, taking a swig of his drink.

"Nor me," Saki added, as expressionless as ever.

"Me neither," Arisa muttered, her eyes terribly miserable for a second.

Tohru and Mr Naohito looked at each other.

"The dance?" Mr Naohito asked, rather wearily.

Seeing his unwillingness, Tohru immediately exclaimed, "Oh no, not to worry you, you don't have to, not if-"

Mr Naohito shook his head, standing up, and offered her his hand. "I might as well," he muttered darkly.

Trying to ignore this, Tohru agreed and joined her friends at the floor, leaving Mr Yuki, Saki, and Arisa to deal with their own demons.

Arisa... Poor Arisa. For the love of her life to just...vanish. Tohru could sympathise. Kyo hadn't shown up for an incredibly long time - Tohru assumed he was ill, and recovering at Lord Kazuma's, however... Tohru sighed. Speaking of Lord Kazuma, he wasn't attending many balls either, which left Saki to be her usual, Sorry-sir-I-would-rather-not-dance-tonight self.

Taking Mr Naohito's outstretched hand, Tohru gave a quiet sigh. No, he was not as mischievous and enigmatic as Kyo, but he was a friend. And Tohru could live with that - for a while.

* * *

**A/N: _Yeah you're looking pretty cool and getcha... cause I like you, yeah I like you, and it feels like a bohemian like you... OOO OO OOOOOOO!_**

**Yeah. Anyway ;) I don't know, this feels like a filler chapter. Suggestions? Ideas? Views? And gawd, I have to be writing more crap for my Tamaki 100 themes crap - which has no reviews. Anyway Host Clubbers, please read? ;)**

**Hm. The situation deepens. Still have to tie up some previous loose ends. Have to get my thoughts together. Currently, this isn't exactly going anywhere...except Kyo and Tohru's eventual love.**

**God, but honestly, some ideas, suggestions - WHATEVER - would be so helpful. I'm just up to my brain in everyone leaving school early, snow, and cooking.**

**And...certain people ;) OMG, it's the most terrible thing - I'm in America when the X Factor Live Tour hits Glasgow! Gutted!**

**OOh god... I actually cried when I heard... :(**

**Love ya! Review! I don't know...**

**And, OMG, sorry this is so, EXTREMELY, late. Honest. I failed NaNoWriMo, mind :/**

**See ya xxxxx :) :L**


	10. Admittedly

**A/N: Hiya... Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Craaazzzzzy Kwanza! I am so, so, so, so sorry how undeniably late this is. Sorry! I hope this makes up for it. I was just re-reading all the chaps and sorting out what had happened and what I should make happen and all the CRAZY stuff... But yeah!**

**Love love love Xmas. Fab. We watched Toy Story 3 and then my siblings and I stayed up till 2.30am watching IT Crowd... I still don't know why... Yeah, I went to The Ritz in London on the 2nd! Wow! it's amazing! They have these mini white hamburger-looking things - they're actually meringues. Am I right or ameringue ;)**

**So yeah. Bought my self a GORGEOUS camel coloured dress from Topshop with a high neckline and black dots. It's beautific. It actually is.**

**Enough about me! :L**

**FadingNoctos: Contumulious...? :L And...every time I wrote Kazuma in Arisa's bit (well, almost every) I meant to write Kureno! I've fixed it now. Is it all cleared up? :) Not sure what's happening next... ;)**

**Emzi: Yes, Host Clubber! And NaNoWriMo... *fail* (er, no, Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hunny are all mine. Hands off ;) ) Um...ok, I know I'm being totally conceited and all, but the point of a story is to interest you...isn't this interesting? I work my ass off to make sure it twists and makes sense, but if you're going to quit on it because it's not Yukiru (by the way, it does say Tohru and Kyo for main characters, haven't I already said?),, then, you know... No offence or anything. But ew, Yukiru. Kyoru, obvs.**

**Enough! On with the show... ;)**

**After all, this is my tenth chapter, nothing spectacular will happen, I assume, but whatevs :L Take a chance on it ;) **

* * *

Lady Akito stretched out leisurely on her red velvet chaise, watching expectantly as Lord Hatori stepped into the dark, luxurious room, tilting his head forward in a minuscule bow. His eyes flicked up to hers for a moment, before they returned down to the floor. Out of all the Three Lords, Hatori was certainly the most polite, most sweet. Yes, he occasionally restrained her from doing what she wanted for some ridiculous reason or another, but he was mostly good to her. Unlike some people...

At that precise moment, Lord Shigure sauntered in, winking jauntily at Akito before taking his place beside Hatori. He was the only one of the lords to keep her gaze for a prolonged time - something he was doing now, his dark eyes boring into hers. The tiny warmth she saw in those eyes made her want to _cry_ to him. As that thought materialized in her mind, however, something - awareness? - flashed in his eyes and she tore hers from his, appalled at herself for her previous absurd idea. She gazed idly as the two dark-haired lords murmured to each other, so quietly she couldn't hear - however, the conversation seemed so short that it was unlikely it was of any importance.

Lord Ayame finally bustled in - 'fashionably late', he called it - and his eyebrows shot up in mock-surprise at everyone already assembled.

"_So_ sorry, milady, but I was just sorting out a dress for dear Miss Tohru - Mine and I were thinking, perhaps white lace, pink satin, maybe a hint of-"

"_Ayame_," Hatori hissed, by way of warning, as Shigure chortled. Akito smiled coolly as she accepted a glass of the purest wine some servant or other offered her, indicating by a nod of her head that he was dismissed. He shuffled out the doorway, closing the door quietly after him.

Akito sipped her wine, not unused to the silence that followed. After a moment, Shigure suddenly said, "A new kid, right?" He gave a look that was commonly associated with a sneer. "How far's he gotten?"

"Your language is vulgar," Akito admonished hastily, trying to show that she was unaffected by his comment. "And I have no idea what you mean," she added primly, trying to take that annoyingly gleeful look of his dastardly handsome face.

Shigure just laughed loudly, shaking out a cigarette case from his shirt sleeve, pulling one out for himself before offering it around. Ayame refused with a pompous sniff, while Hatori shrugged and took one, letting Shigure light it for him.

This was normal to Akito. Shigure had started smoking first, predictably, around the time he began gambling (he always managed win, however, unless Hatori or (not that she knew about it) Hatsuharu were playing) and drinking. Hatori began when he heard of Kana's poor terrible disease, and it had increased tenfold once she'd passed. They each took a drag, puffing out the smoke easily as Ayame winced and edged himself further away.

"So, you called us?" Shigure finally said.

"Indeed," Akito replied, crossing her legs at the ankles, gesturing for them to sit on the armchairs opposite her. "There has been a problem regarding..."

* * *

Tohru sat anxiously in her window seat in the library, her gaze darting out the glass every few moments. She held a book open in her lap, not bothering to read it. She was too...excited.

She crossed her legs, her fingers tapping endlessly against the cool wood of the armchair. She'd heard from Saki a day or so ago that Kyo would be arriving soon. Or, to be precise, _today. _Yet Saki had given her no specific time, so Tohru was left wait impatiently for his arrival. She was too curious for her own good. She had met up with Saki and Arisa before the will-reading, and they'd stayed in one of the library's hidden alcoves, gossiping and chatting discreetly...

Arisa had revealed all she could about Lord Kureno, and Saki anything she wanted about Lord Kazuma. Then, they'd all leaned in, three heads together, and confessed all they knew (all, of course, apart from the 'curse') about Kyo. Tohru had learned so much, too much, and her papa's will... _Insisting_ that she marry Kyo for her own good, for someone to pass down his business to, for her to make her way in the world as a young, sincere, married woman - a married woman with a wealthy husband.

That was, of course, what society was all about - Tohru knew that. When she wasn't choosing dresses or meeting friends or dancing at balls, she was learning her manners and being a lady and putting her many womanly talents to good use. Lady Akito only allowed her to cook small food items, but she let her sew and read and smile just the right way. Tohru had learned over the past few weeks that there had to be millions of rules to guide her. Status, money, beauty - one needed these in great measures to attend the most elite balls, to sip the purest wine, to find the most superior life partner. And yet, Tohru entered these balls, drank this wine, by hardly any effort on her part - her parents had made her into a match, and the boy she was matched with was handsome, quite wealthy, and charmingly mysterious. Ladies were jealous. Gentlemen actually noticed her. She was admired, respected, for having made her way into the enigmatic Sohma circles so easily.

Tohru was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of a door slamming, and someone immediately hushing someone else down. Tohru sprang to her feet, realising what this meant. He was back, and she hadn't noticed? It was rather typical of her, it really was. She took a step forward, but froze as a man with dark hair tread in carefully, meeting her eyes with gleeful ones and then walking the full way in...

And she watched, speechlessly, as Kyo crept in behind the man - Lord Kazuma, she could tell. He wasn't swamped with blankets or bandages like before, and held his head high even _before_ he saw her in the room. His back was straight, his chin up, striding with some kind of purpose as he stared right back at her. Tohru slowly stumbled back into her seat, overwhelmed by the sense of power Lord Kazuma and Kyo, combined, radiated. Lord Kazuma smiled widely and raised a hand to wave at her, whilst Kyo merely offered a curt nod.

With a jolt of realisation, Tohru understood that they were merely passing through, that they hadn't come over to specifically talk to _her_. Tohru jumped up again, taking a leap forward as she grasped the back of Kyo's well-fitting jacket, closing her fingers round it as she couldn't stop herself from exclaiming, "No!"

Kyo's head turned back to her, his eyes alight with curiosity, his neck elongating as he looked down to her, his delicious rosy lips parting-

Until they let loose a vulgar word, his face twisting as he doubled over, his arms hooked tightly around his hips, as if they were the only thing keep his balance.

Tohru watched, frozen in place by her confusion. Then Kazuma reached forward, shaking Kyo's shoulders roughly as he sputtered, coughing. Her fingers drifted towards her mouth, the tips touching her lips lightly. She watched the scene unfold itself easily, Kyo straightening slightly, his scowl crooked and face pinched. Lord Kazuma muttered something too quiet for Tohru to hear to Kyo, and the latter shook his head, assuring the lord that he was fine.

Lord Kazuma said something else, glancing up at Tohru for a second, the smile curling on his lips somewhat apologetic, and nudged Kyo. The boy turned round fully, rubbing his neck. He levelled his gaze with her - his eyes were red, and she noticed the dark circles under them.

Se surveyed him quickly, from his black boots to his pin-straight trousers, his crisp shirt, velvet waistcoat, dark coat, his slightly tugged-at cravat to his tan skin, still a sickly pale colour that didn't suit him. He stared at her, his left eye narrowed the tiniest bit, a small white scar bright on his jaw. She wondered idly where he'd gotten it from, but her view was obstructed as Kyo glanced back - moving his neck as little as possible, she noticed - to Lord Kazuma, who gave him a pointed look, before meeting her gaze again.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that," Kyo said, his voice a little ragged. Lord Kazuma poked his back. Then he added, "And I want to talk to you," in a way that clearly showed he did _not_ want to talk to her, but was obliged to.

But Tohru was glad she would finally be getting some answers.

* * *

"...and that is why I need your help. You each run individual businesses, you are, quite obviously, some of the richest men in London, and you are under _my command_. You shall help when I see fit." Akito took a sip of wine to punctuate, unafraid to look straight into the Lords' eyes. Hatori was downcast, clearly, but not surprised. He knew this was coming. Ayame was still in his shock mode, his hands fluttering around his face, his eyes wide. Shigure was smirking, like he had known about it all along but hadn't let on.

Akito chose to ignore this. She waited for the words that would be said, sickly, maybe, or proudly...

"Such a state you've gotten yourself into, _dear_ Akito," Shigure drawled. "Imagine what society would say if they found out about _this_. Subject of all the gossip columns, surely... To think, the great Sohma family is in _debt."_

Akito shot him a look, silencing him but not stopping the sneer on his face. She already _knew_ this. It was shocking. How she'd managed to plunge so far into such a serious problem worried her...and annoyed her. Those men were such_ sneaking_ thieves, so cunning and clever. They'd broken the rules, cheated in epic proportions, and so _unfairly, _too.

Hatori leaned forward, completely serious. "Akito...before... When you left, were you going to try and sort out your debt? Really?"

She gave him a disgusted look, wrinkling her nose. "Of course. I already _told_ you, Hatori, I don't expect to have to repeat myself to the most sensible of idiots like _you_." Which was quite possibly the kindest thing she'd ever said to him. She was too lovely, she really was. "I suppose I was too naive." Akito sighed, infuriated that she'd been tricked so easily.

Ayame knelt before her, his head inclined in a way that meant he was going to ask her something that she may not want to answer. "Please, dear Akito, do tell: what exactly _happened_ at the warehouse?"

"As if I could tell such infuriating idiots as you, Ayame," she said, her voice cutting.

"Well then...what did Kyo have to do with it?" Hatori asked gravely, his eyes cold.

Akito smirked smugly, propping her chin onto her hand. "Well..."

* * *

After Lord Kazuma left, Kyo took a seat inclined slightly towards Tohru's, avoiding her confused gaze as he stared desolately out the window. Tohru's fingernail tapping constantly against the polished wood of the armchair echoed throughout the dusty room, a telltale sign she was impatient to hear what had to be said. Kyo was clearly doing all he could in order to not look at her, and it was beginning to annoy her. Why wouldn't he look at her? Why couldn't he?

Finally, relief flowed through her as he tore his gaze from the elaborate carpeting to her waiting eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but the second he tried the air merely rushed out of his mouth in a sigh, as if speaking was something he couldn't deal with.

Tohru stared back at him expectantly, pursing her lips. He let out another, tiny sigh, and at least spoke up: "I am the result of Yuki's mother cheating with my father and I have a curse and we got attacked and I didn't kill your father but I might as well have and I don't deserve you and I don't know why they're forcing you to do this and you're clearly far happier with _that rat_ and I know I should apologize to you but-" He stopped, his unsteady stream of words dissolving into puffs of air as Kyo's intense eyes, focused solely on hers, narrow.

"I don't know how," he finally murmured, his eyes softening as they trailed down her cheek, watching and waiting for some kind of visible response.

Tohru takes a moment to digest this information. She _knew_ about his family's situation, and she knew about his, and she knew, deep inside of her, maybe he _should_ apologize to her, and that he didn't kill her father, but...she didn't know that even so it was like he had, or if she would be happier with Mr Yuki or that they really were forcing her or that 'they' were attacked or anything...

She took a deep breath and looked back into Kyo's eyes. "Kyo...I know about your parents. I was told what happened..." She refused to acknowledge the panic in his eyes. "And I heard you were cursed, yes." She bit her lip. "But why-"

"You heard about my parents?" Kyo demanded frantically. "You knew- you _knew_ I was cursed?"

Tohru nodded weakly, surprised by his strong reaction. His clenched fist relaxes after a moment, and he turned his bright eyes - Tohru is, again, struck by how _red_ they are - on her and shakes her head. "Then I guess you know about why I...I don't deserve you. At all." His stare wandered away from her, darting from one place to the other. And yet...Tohru didn't understand at all. Being born in a situation like that certainly wasn't _Kyo's_ fault.

The gentleman in question smiled bitterly. "And I guess that explains why you thought I killed your father..." Tohru stared blankly in confusion. "Because I'm so..._capable_ of k-killing...like that."

"Wait," Tohru barked, completely flabbergasted. "I don't understand. Mr Yuki's mother cheated on his father two years after they had Mr Yuki, and you were the result. And that was all...I was told."

_"And then his mother felt so guilt that whenever she saw Kyo..."_

Mr Hiro's words echoed through Tohru's mind, reminding her of the way he and Lady Kisa had refused to speak of what happened next. That it was something _Kyo_ would tell her.

Something, by the looks of it, he was about to tell her.

"My - Yuki and I's - mother felt guilty when she saw me...or either of us. I suppose she thought it was all her fault I was alive, I guess all the accusations from everyone distressed her, but...I killed her." His eyes widened, as they gazed, clearly not seeing, into Tohru's. "Of course I did." Tohru's brows kneaded together, but she didn't speak. "I think...I drove her to insanity," he murmured, almost childishly. "To be blunt, she committed suicide."

Tohru nodded slowly, unable to speak as he moved topics.

"And the curse is...complicated." He glanced at her through his lashes, which were surprisingly long, and gave her a look which meant he was certainly not about to tell her everything. "It's sickening." His hand drifted absent-mindedly to his wrist, which drew Tohru's attention to the string of black and red beads - it had to have been crafted many years ago, there was nothing around like that anymore, and there were tiny scratches and bumps on the otherwise smooth surface of the beads. "And it's not safe," he added, almost like an afterthought. "It's definitely not safe."

* * *

Shigure stretched his legs, the first to move after Akito's malicious explanation. He settled into the centre cushion of the sofa he, Ayame and Hatori were stuffed into, trying hard not to smirk. On one side of him, Hatori was frowning, staring into an abyss, whilst Ayame had chosen not to react, his face void of the usual extravagant emotion.

Akito herself was looking her usual spoiled self, stretched out on the red chaise opposite the trio, observing them with a cool, triumphant look on her face as she took the occasional sip of deep red wine. She looked - she _acted_ - like she was a queen, merely because she was head of the family. It was sick - and so was she.

"So...you took Kyo along because you thought he was...worthless?" Hatori finally questioned, horror evident in his eyes.

"No, I thought it was because he'd never tell!" Ayame protested, flailing hopelessly.

"I thought it was because you were so full of disgust, of _contempt_ for Kyo, that you hoped he would...die?" Shigure's eyes flashed. "Because then charming Miss Tohru would be shocked and scared and helpless, and Yuki would be crushed because Miss Tohru had to be with Kyo, but Kyo would be dead... No wonder you'd be pleased."

"He seemed a very perfect defence," Akito retorted, willing herself not to let Shigure's cruel comments irritate her too much. "Not that it worked," she added bitterly, clearly thinking of the ankle that Shigure knew was swathed in bandages.

"You were better off than Kyo," Shigure reminded her, a little gleefully, remembering the dark eyes Kyo had worn upon his return.

Akito shot him a look, one that told volumes about her disgust for Kyo, and the boredom that poured into her eyes seconds later. She had to admit, the hours in the warehouse were certainly not her finest. Of course, she hadn't realised they would trick her so _cruelly_, so terribly... They'd cheated, and they were well aware of that. And she had fallen right into their trap...so what did that make her?

Akito chose not to dwell on this, and instantly demanded, "How is everyone? It has been _so_ long since even _one _has visited me. Remind them of that next time, will you, Hatori?"

Shigure rolled his eyes as Hatori nodded, and replied, "Yuki stills seems a bit devastated, you know, is that not what you wanted?"

Hatori jumped in, sawing Akito from answering. "Hatsuharu misses Isuzu more with each passing day," he told her quietly. He let a pause pass, before asking, his voice a delicate feather, "What did you do to her?"

Akito's face crawled into a sadistic smile, desperate shock clinging to it. "Me? What on earth do you think _I_ what to do with that wicked witch?" Her voice was shaky and uncontrolled, yet she missed this a moment too late. Ayame's mouth hung open in shock, whilst Shigure smirked and Hatori raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"Akito...it's no accident that she fell. It was...terrible. Has there ever been such scandal?" Hatori demanded, his eyes growing cold.

"Exactly!" Ayame agreed strongly. "I've been reading many papers as of late, and the gossip column are just filled with speculations upon us!"

Akito raised her eyes to Ayame's, effectively shutting him up. Then she looked at Hatori. "She deserved it!" she spat, as if telling the truth disgusted her. "She needed something like that! I don't know how you can think of blaming me, she had it coming!"

Hatori was already shaking his head, his palm to his forehead.

Akito ignored this. To unpractised ears, the phrase," Akito pushed Isuzu off a third-floor balcony," would sound like a sweet, simple truth. But to flawless listeners, to the best gossipers, the words, "The enigmatic Lady Akito, charming head of the revered Sohma family, was so terrifically grateful to all those who helped welcome the lovely Miss Tohru Honda into society she slipped and near-fainted into an unsuspecting, yet still wonderfully beautiful Lady Isuzu, who then toppled from the balcony rail and onto the ground below," would be perfect: a dirty, cleverly-hidden secret. It was the sort of thing to appear in the papers, the magazines - it would shift the light to Akito, showing her to be a kind and willing head. But of course, to the most flawless listeners, the best of the gossipers, it would just be an intricate cover of the first statement, merely more sugarcoated and sweet.

Just like Tohru Honda.

Akito grimaced, even though it really _had_ been her idea to wed the girl into the family. To her, it had been a game, amusing till it became boring...and yet it wasn't boring yet. She was making sure of it. She had carefully orchestrated this, and put much more thought into it than she would have cared to admit. Really, pushing Isuzu over the balcony had just been a small happening in the grand scheme of things.

And the scheme was rather grand.

"Well then..." Shigure drawled, his gaze working its way to Akito's. "You still haven't told us about your mystery stroll."

Akito threw his a glare, and ignored this.

"Akito," Hatori said sharply. "What happened at the warehouse?"

* * *

"We were attacked," Kyo declared after explaining his relationships with the Sohmas, such as how Mr Hatuharu was probably the boy he was closest to, and that he was always going to hate Mr Yuki.

Tohru's head snapped up at this, trying not to seem too surprised. "Attacked?" she repeated slowly - this was what their conversation was made of, a simple give-and-take, a shocking statement followed by an echoed confusion. "Who by? What do you mean? Where?"

Kyo looked away from her then - the first time he had turned away since the beginning of these confession, since he talked about the curse. They'd burned brightly the whole time, and, however many times she tried to look away, she found herself drawn to him again. Of course, she tried her best to react accordingly, but she found herself unable to perform the simplest of movements - no mouths dropped open, no eyes widened, not even a squawk left her mouth. She sat and merely stared, hoping to transfer whatever emotion felt with her eyes. She felt self-conscious, in a way - she had known Kyo would arrive today, an she'd gone to pains to find suitable clothing: she hadn't wanted so casual that it would seem she had not put any effort in, but she didn't want something so extravagant that it would definitely be questioned. She had chosen a white satin dress, that bound her waist and the sleeves of which reached her elbows. The circular neck showed her clavicles, and softened her already-delicate features. It was trimmed with lace, the skirt full of slight ruffles. Wrapped round her waist was a pale blue sash, perfectly fitted to boast it's smallness.

She rested her chin on her light cyan silk gloves, hoping he couldn't see her fingers trembling. He still hadn't answered her, still hadn't looked at her - didn't he know how rude it was to leave a lady waiting?

He finally dragged his eyes back to hers. She sat patiently, waiting for the answers. He heaved a sigh, then said, "The men Akito indebted herself to." Tohru's forced her eyebrows to stay in their usual position, but couldn't stop a gasp from escaping her lips. "We went to the warehouses to sort it out. I don't really understand..." A small ugliness took hold at the corner of his lips, and his arms were held taut at their sides. "She was meant to be paying them for something-" the ugliness twitched "-but the price escalated... And it had already been bad. Akito has never worked, and now the lords are more independent... I don't know how we were getting money at all." His eyes, which had been murky and glazed over, cleared, and Tohru felt a shiver crawl down her spine. "I think it was a scam."

Tohru nodded, not certain how to understand the situation.

"And then...a fight broke out. Apparently there had been a deal..." Kyo paused, running a hand through his already messy hair, and began again. "There were only meant to be four people. Me and Akito, and two of those guys." Kyo's gaze had turned almost ridiculously cold. "They lied. They had another five or so hidden. When Akito wouldn't agree to the circumstances, they ambushed us. But Akito, she doesn't fight... I didn't know what to do."

Tohru's lips trembled at the guilt tearing Kyo's face in half. "Can you?" she asked quietly. "Fight, I mean."

Perhaps in a distant country, the way Kyo's mouth moved may have seemed like a smile yet to Tohru it seemed like a resentful grimace. His eyes brightened, however, and he nodded. "I was sent to Scotland to train," he confirmed. "I was surprised by how much I enjoyed it..." His eyes clouded over. "...but I couldn't defeat so many people, keeping them intact and defending Akito. She got in the way, although she did manage a spectacular kick to one of them. But then...they got her back." Tohru refrained from cupping a hand round her mouth.

"What happened?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes wide.

"They damaged her ankle - I think the broke the bone, but there was so much blood..." His eyes tore away from Tohru's, and his gaze sunk to the floor, his shoulders hunched. "I became distracted. They talked about kidnapping her. I panicked." His eyes flickered, and Tohru was certain he was picturing the horrors he was speaking of. "I knocked one of them out, but they kept coming, and I-" His voice caught, and Tohru sat up at once. "I lost."

"And...?" Tohru urged, even though she could say the battle raging in his mind, his feet tapping against the plush carpeting.

"They got me down," he replied mindlessly. "They realised my defence, and I collapsed. They stole everything they could. They stole the best clothes, any timepieces, jewellery and any money left from Akito. They didn't beat her, because she's a _lady_." Tohru pretended her fists weren't shaking in rage. Kyo seemed so _vulnerable_ to her now, and she cursed herself for having kissed Yuki when Kyo had returned, so late, from his outing with Akito. He'd been beaten - he hadn't said so, but it was obvious enough. It would explain the scar on his leg, the way he'd looked so..._defeated_, _dejected_, when she'd seen him.

"How bad was it?" she asked softly, unable to stop emotion flooding her voice. However, if he noticed the quivering of her words, he didn't respond.

"It was... It was bad," he managed to say. Tohru tried to catch his eye, but he seemed set on the staring miserably at the floor. I think I was out for a while. Then I woke up, and saw them with Akito..." A shudder ran through Kyo, his chin crashing into his chest. "I almost feel sorry for her."

Tohru had turned scarlet. She couldn't help it. What Kyo was implying, the torture that Akito must have gone through...

"It wasn't that bad," Kyo assured Tohru quickly, clearly figuring out what she thought. "And I couldn't do _anything_. I couldn't move, and there was so much blood, and they had stolen so much I couldn't make bandages and my fingers weren't working and Akito couldn't dare scream, but she managed to get up eventually." He tucked his full bottom lip under his teeth, and finally glanced up at her.

* * *

"I found Kureno after a long time of searching," Akito said, her voice light, her eyes dark.

* * *

"Master told me that Kureno told him where I was," Kyo offered after a moment passed.

* * *

"That is the story," Akito shrugged, leaning back into the comfort of the chaise.

Shigure's expression had darkened considerably. "Those vermin..._kissed_ you?" he demanded. What else did they do?"

Akito glanced away uncomfortably, which was enough for Shigure.

"Those _rats_," he growled, perfectly unaware of Hatori and Ayame's surprise. His thoughts were full of revenge for those impudent worms. How dare they touch a goddess like Akito and think they couldn't pay for it?

He grinned artfully, his face so carefully crafted he looked handsome even when plotting something so evil. It was, he supposed, a talent.

* * *

The feeling of Kyo's lips against hers had ignited the flames she had felt that first time, before the disastrous carriage ride. Perhaps she hadn't heard the whole tale, perhaps there was more to know, worse to find out, but Tohru couldn't care at all. She had been fixated on Kyo the whole time, and she couldn't let him walk away - as he clearly had been about to - like that. She perched herself, lightly, on his knees, making sure one foot fell flat against the floor, before leaning into kiss him again.

His lips tasted of sunflowers. She wasn't sure how he managed that, but with his ultimate beauty, his terrible flaws, anything seemed possible.

His arm tightened round her tiny waist, and she smiled. It didn't matter that Kyo had disappeared for so long - he was back now.

And he was in her arms, which was even better.

* * *

**A/N: Hiyaaa! We're at the end! Duuude, so many confession! Jokes, there has to be more :L I just had to tell _some_ things. It was getting boring ;)**

**Anyways, I am so, terribly, unforgivably sorry (nah, you can forgive me ;) ) that this is sooooo late. But...I think it's alright. Better that some.**

**But still. Is it too informal? No Yuki this time. Main characters.**

**Also, Akito...what do you reckon? ;)**

**Ciao, babessss... Review, maybs? :L Love ya ;)**


	11. Arrivals

**A/N: Happy belated Valentines Day, my lovelies. Get loads of cards? I did ;) I'm just sooo popular... Jokes, I got none, I'm such a loner :D Woo...**

**Um, all I can say is hugs and kisses? I'm such a freaking female dog. I'm horribly late. See, I was waiting on a response from t****his email, but it never actually came, then I kind of forgot... And I was reading this KKM fic, it's like 262 000 words long, 39 chaps, it's freaking amazing... :D Also been trying to watch 90210 (the first ever ep is soo long and boring though, I gave up) and Glee and Skins and yeah... No excuse. This chapter...is my sorry :D SO:**

******FadingNoctis: my darling, hopefully more of those moments to come!**

******zyeIN: I've made you wait even longer. SORRIES :O what? oh no, emphasize with poor Akito! oh god i feel terrible for making her go through that :(**

**RQRGJM9311: no hating! feel sorry for Akito... even if she is a bitch...**

**MichelleSinclair: All feedback appreciated! thank you so, so, so, so, SOSOSOO much! Yes, I have read Georgia Nicolson. She's so funny :L Um, yeah, I have a thing for verbs... Me and my verbs, you know... :L LOLYUKI :D no, I want to know MORE! I must become a KNOWLEDGEABLE PERSON! One who may actually be able to spell that... **

**SuperPianoHands: OMG SCOTLAND FTW! :D gotta love it...even when there's snow...and my last hockey match is cancelled... *dies* :L anyway, thank you! a late update! (see what I did there?)**

* * *

Vision came slowly, punctured by dark spots and tears. Her neck ached as she tried to lift her head. Her back screamed in protest as she shifted, disconcerted by the strange surroundings. The lights were dimmed, and the walls were a smoky cream. The curtains, plain and simple, were drawn, but they were glowing eerily as if... She squinted. As if there were light. So it was sometime during the day. Her head was pounding...

She was only vaguely aware of her body, and what she could feel hurt. She opened her eyes again...

Where was she? What had happened? Where was everyone? Where was Hatsuharu? What was he doing right now? Was he thinking about her? Did he still care about her? What if he was..._disgusted_ with her? What if he would prefer to never speak with her again?

She shut these thoughts away.

When she opened her eyes again, her back was still in pain, but her mind was relatively clear. People were bustling around... A maid crossed her view and the old woman glanced at her with concerned eyes, a smile lighting her face. Immediately people gathered round, their voices all asking her something, calling her name, trying to speak to her.

She shut the voices out.

She missed Hatsuharu. She missed his laugh. She missed the way he made her feel much better about herself, about others... She propped herself on shaking elbows, attempting to move some part of herself. A finger lopped lazily in front of her, her wrist quaking. She was exhausted. She was weak. She was a fool...

She shut these feelings off.

She had been waiting... Standing by the balcony, wishing. She'd been so foolish. She had dared to do what no one else had, and she had paid a very reasonable price. A very painful one, it turned out, too. The air rushing past her face, the numerous cracks and thunks as her body hit the ground, a nearly silent scream...

She shut the memories away.

She looked round the room, trying to figure out where she was. She was in a high-ceilinged room. It was rather barely furnished, with several small tables, her bed, chairs... There were two people speaking directly opposite her, one reaching forward to open the curtains. She squinted, finding a head of the purest white, speaking to...Tohru?

She, perhaps, would have called out to them - alerted them of her being awake, asked for some water to drink, please. However, she then caught the word - 'arrival'. An arrival. Someone was arriving...? At the house? At this strange room? The estate? Perhaps it was someone to take her away... To punish her for her deeds...

She had done such terrible things...

She stared at the intricate ceiling far above her, wincing slightly at the pain in her neck. She felt deserted, even though two kind people were standing not three metres away. She felt truly terrible. How did anyone bear this? It would be so much easier to forget... To leave it behind... Even Haru...

The door was opened, and a whole crowd of people entered. Voices, much like the ones before, spoke again. Spoke to Haru and Tohru.

"Why did you not alert us?"

"Is she truly awake?"

"Quieten down, please..."

The footsteps plundered closer to her bed. Voices were louder than before.

"Isuzu?"

One voice. Quiet. Soft. Gentle. She could tell who it was.

She ignored it.

"Rin? We're worried."

She recognised the voice.

And she ignored it.

"Lady Isuzu?"

"Please, miss..."

"Rin, please, _Rin_..."

She continued to ignore them. She didn't want to see their faces, look into their eyes. She didn't want their pity, horror, disgust... She couldn't face them. She - _still - _ was not quite prepared. Her heart ached, and she needed to tame it.

She closed her eyes and shut the entire world out.

* * *

Laughter. Not loud; soft. A voice. Not commanding...gentle. People. Two of them. Three, including himself. They were standing away from him, inclined quite slightly towards each other. One was smiling brightly. The other was wearing an expression that was _not_ negative in any way, which had to mean a great deal.

They were together.

Yuki was alone.

He watched in mild incredulity as Kyo's hand rested by Miss Honda's cheek, a finger tracing the line to her jaw. She smiled in return, her hand linking to his. She reached up, her lips almost grazing his ears as she spoke. His lips curled into a tiny, genuine smile.

He turned away in disgust. This had been a consistent happening upon Kyo's return. It was as though Miss Honda had some sort of yearning to be seen so _intimately_ with Kyo almost constantly - in fact, Lady Akito had planned a ball for this very evening, at their own dance hall, dinner and dancing, where the public would officially find out about the relationship and Kyo would...

Kyo would present a ring.

Yuki could not refrain was scowling this time. He knew it was rude, cruel, even, to show his displeasure, but it was hardly as if he could watch Kyo and Miss Honda's blossoming relationship and _smile_. It was rather irritating, really, and he was having to hide his true feelings so often now...

It was precisely five hours from the beginning of the ball. Dinner would commence at seven, dancing at eight. Most likely, it wouldn't end till at least eleven - people would most likely stay to past twelve. Miss Honda and Kyo had already visited town numerous times - not always together, Yuki noted - to place orders at the dressmakers and attend fittings, as well as buy the ring, socialize, and visit...others.

Akito had truly gone rather grande for this lone event. The ballroom had been freshly cleaned, the chandeliers dusted, the floor polished so Yuki could spy his appearance on the fine marble. Chaises and chairs had been dotted along the edges, half the room set into circular table with the most lavish of dining utensils. The magnificent wood gleamed, the somewhat enormous amounts of cutlery pure silver in the lights... Was all this really necessary?

Another tinkle of laughter drew Yuki's eyes back to the two in front of him. There were chuckling, the light from the window slanting in at such an angle that it highlighted Kyo's cheekbones, and brightened Miss Honda's eyes even further.

The three of them were waiting. For an arrival, Akito had said, not that she'd elaborated any further. Gods knew why Akito had chosen Yuki, Kyo and Miss Honda to welcome this visitor together, but the Yuki had the feeling it was most likely to cause him some great embarrassment. He'd never felt so mortified in his life, watching the two in all their sweet intimacy.

The doors were flung open, causing Yuki to bring his head up at such a rate he was sure something had snapped. A woman strode in with such purpose he could picture a _lord _walking in such a gait. She was clothed in bright, luscious reds, her dark hair pulled elaborately atop her head in a bun, her pale skin near white in the sunlight.

Kyo froze, the hand in Miss Honda's hair tightening, his eyes almost terrified.

Yuki tried not to laugh.

"Yuki," the woman said, nodding at him. Her eyes turned to the two in front, her eyes flashing menacingly. "_Kyo_... Who is this lovely woman you appear to be monopolizing?" Her eyes glinted in muted fury, and Yuki felt that he was allowed to pity Kyo for _this_.

"This... This is T-To..." Kyo's words died the second they left his mouth - Yuki did not blame him - the woman seemed livid. They both knew how brutal her tempers were.

Clearly seeing Kyo was not going to respond for her, Miss Honda unentwined herself from Kyo and took several dainty steps forward and curtseyed. "I am Tohru Honda," she said, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Kagura Sohma," the lady introduced herself, her steady voice ringing throughout the room. "Lovely to meet you, too..."

"Kagura has been attending a finishing school is Paris, Miss Honda," Yuki supplied, trying to carry on with a normal conversation - Kyo was certainly not going to be saying a word, and Kagura seemed a tad too..._displeased_, to be mild, to make an effort.

"Oh, my, that's lov-" Poor Miss Honda truly didn't stand a chance.

"I heard there would be a ball tonight," Kagura stated, cutting off Miss Honda. Kyo flashed her a glare, and Kagura gave a venemous smile. "I highly doubt it's for fun and games, my lord, would you like to...elaborate?"

Brown eyes challenged rust. Kyo straightened.

"The ball is to celebrate the engagement," he announced, completely unafraid - Yuki found this quite the achievement.

Kagura's eyes narrowed, and her glare turned to Miss Honda.

"With whom, may I ask?" Her voice was carefully controlled, with a deep undertone to match.

"And why do you enquire so?" Kyo asked in reply. "I do not recall being _owned_ by anyone in any way."

Kagura's eyes hardened. Miss Honda took a faltering step back.

"Only farmers _own_, Kyo, and they own merely barbaric animals... Unless you're considering lowering yourself to that level already?"

"I never considered _anything_, especially not from the likes of you." His eyes turned stony, as they usually did when they regarded Kagura. "And I am _not_ barbaric."

"_I_, for one, never said you were." Kagura's expression softened. "Unless it was Akito who-"

Kyo tensed. Kagura reached a hand out. Miss Honda drew back even further, her mouth a tiny, confused frown.

"Akito did nothing." Kyo scowled. "That is the problem."

"_Is?_"

"Look, I..." Kyo shook his head, cutting himself off. "The ball begins at seven. For _my_ engagement."

Kagura did not look the least bit stunned - hurt, perhaps, and guilty, but not stunned. "With...Miss Honda?" she queried gently.

Miss Honda gave a tiny nod, and Kyo seemed to come to his senses, whipping round and taking is Honda's hand as if...he had forgotten about her.

A silence lapsed, and Kagura frowned, then sighed, her brows kneading before her mouth turned into a scowl. she had never been in great control of her emotions, true, but Yuki had never expected to see such emotions play so freely across her face.

"Shall I escort you to your room?" Yuki offered, finally standing up and holding his arm out. Kagura turned to him slowly, and he could tell she must have forgotten about his presence, too.

"Please do," Kagura said, smiling softly. He waited as she made her way to him, her eyes bright. "No need, Yuki, for such formalities." He tilted his head to the side, relaxing his arm. "Not in our home." As they left the room, Yuki could have sworn he heard the smallest sigh leave Kagura's mouth, and yet, glancing at her, she seemed completely content.

Kagura was a wonderful actress.

* * *

"You look fine."

Tohru frowned at herself, tugging the bodice of her dress into a more suitable position. It refused to budge, just like how the dressmaker refused to change the neckline. The gown was made of the lightest shade of pink - a rosy silk that felt snug against her torso, fanning out very slightly to her ankles. It contained the tiniest details, such as true silver stitching and embroidery, the tiny diamonds that clung to the fabric. She had protested about going to such lengths merely for _ball_, but Lady Akito had not listened one bit - she had spent much of Lord Kazuma's money on this event.

Lord Kazuma... He had offered to help them in their financial situation - almost everything as now paid from his money. In return, he had asked for them merely to throw the most brilliant ball in town for her and Kyo. Tohru _was_ aware something else had been requested, but Tohru had not been informed of it, so she chose not to pry. She understood she wasn't going to be told anything, though Lord Kazuma had offered her an apologetic smile when he and Lady Akito had left to talk.

Tohru returned her attention to herself. Her hair was in a high bun, curling tendrils snaking down beside her face. Her lips had been rouged, her eyes lined, her face powdered... Her toes curled in her new shoes, and she studied herself in the mirror again.

Kyo uttered another sigh, and Tohru knew her anxiety was irritating him, too.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, dragging herself away from her complexion to face Kyo. He was wearing a crisp suit, his cravat perfectly tied. It seemed a little too _neat_ - Tohru was used to Kyo having his shirt untucked or cuffs rolled up - but Lady Akito had ordered them to look their absolute best for the occasion.

"It's fine," he grumbled as she took a step towards him, "but we can't be late, and we don't have much time left, and-"

"Kyo," said Tohru, trying not to smile. "It will be fine."

Kyo merely gave her a look and grabbed her hand. "You look...lovely, actually," he murmured, leading her out the room.

Tohru allowed herself to smile freely at this. "You look quite _dashing_ yourself," she replied, coiling her hand round Kyo's arm.

A small, "Hm," was all he acknowledged of her compliment. "It's uncomfortable." He scowled.

"It's only for one night, Kyo," Tohru reminded him, chuckling. Kyo chose not to answer, seeming to steel himself as they descended the stairs. "Just one night..."

"One night's too long," Kyo muttered as Lady Akito's stern face grew closer. "Perhaps we could...leave early?"

Tohru let out a surprised giggle. "We cannot leave a ball, thrown for _us_, early." Her face shone with glee. "Imagine what society would say!"

"They'd would tell the world about how terrible we are and how we have disgraced the Sohma name and how we should never return to London ever again," Kyo agreed cheerfully, his eyes glinting.

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" a loud, bold voice stated. Tohru didn't have to turn to see who spoke, but she did anyway. Lady Kagura towered several steps behind them, looking at them as if regarding a snivelling beggar.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Kyo replied, hastening down the last of the stairs and taking Tohru with him.

Lady Kagura followed, much more gracefully. "You may say that," she replied.

Lady Akito's eyes narrowed and Tohru and Kyo finally made their way into the entrance hall, where they would be receiving their guests. "You took your time," she said disdainfully.

Tohru frowned, smoothing down her dress. "I was merely..."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "She didn't like her appearance."

"And you told her differently, I suppose?" Lady Kagura asked.

"Kagura, please, just go to the hall where the ball is being held, and _stay_ there. I am quite certain we do not need anymore of your irrelevant chatter," said Lady Akito, her lips a thin line. Kagura scowled, her eyes flashing, and then she moved fluidly towards the hall.

Lady Akito turned to Tohru and Kyo, her face stern. "Now, you two must remember to remain courteous, pleasant, and _polite_. No crude behaviour. No" - she turned to Kyo - "_temper tantrums_. Our guests must see that we are completely stable. We cannot appear...indelicate."

Kyo shot Lady Akito a dark glare, but stayed still beside Tohru, his foot tapping lightly against the polished floor. She held his arm even tighter, nodding.

"Of course, my lady," Tohru said, straightening her back and fixing a hospitable smile on her face as someone chapped on the door. The servant swept open the door, and a lord and lady of some impressive estate entered.

They were the first of many.

Tohru smiled and greeted countless lords, ladies, misses and misters of the town, received many curious eyes and kind pleasantries, before she and Kyo were eventually allowed to leave the entrance hall. Despite the fact that the doors to the main ballroom was connected directly to the hall, Kyo stepped into a small, partially hidden alcove and sighed, already exhausted.

"We still have the dinner and dance to get through," Tohru reminded him, chuckling quietly.

Kyo looked pained by this. "Is that really necessary?" he asked.

"Apparently so," Tohru murmured, idly surveying the small area of the hall she could see.

Kyo scowled. "Ridiculous ball..."

He appeared to be about to speak something else, but was cut off abruptly as Tohru caught a lock of black. She leaped ungracefully from her brief hiding place, just reaching a hand out to capture a pale, slim wrist. A person, as swan-like and dazzling as possible, turned, and dark eyes that had opened only briefly when Tohru had seen them last, at leas five days before, met her own.

"Lady Isuzu!" Tohru gasped, completely oblivious to the surprised faces of the people around her.

"Miss Tohru," Lady Isuzu said, her eyes emotionless. "Such a state."

Tohru flushed, brushing off her dress as whispers filled the room. "I am just...so glad to see you well again!"

Lady Isuzu averted her eyes from Tohru and turned to Kyo. "I heard this is your ball...?"

Kyo shrugged.

"I didn't quite think it was your idea of..._entertainment_."

"It's not," Kyo muttered, scowling. "It was Akito's idea."

Immediately, Lady Isuzu's face darkened and her long, slim fingers trembled. A moment passed; they all avoided the others' gazes.

"Of course," Lady Isuzu murmured, turning on her heel and gliding towards the ballroom.

* * *

Once Rin had left, as perfect and elegant as humanly possible, Tohru had seemed quite flustered, and Kyo had to stand around greeting guests who came too bloody _late_ for their own good whilst she composed herself. The ball had begun nearly a half hour previous before they finally made their way into the hall. It was bustling with activity: the dinner had not been served yet, so there were circular tables dotted around the area, young ladies and gentlemen, old lords and ladies all sitting round and talking - there were even some young children there: a young boy with scruffy clothes and an even younger girl to match, whilst more refined children were sitting, smiling politely, with their parents. He could see the Sohmas all sitting together at the large table there was, with several close friends: Lady Mayuko, Kisa's new governess; Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima, friends of Tohru's; and Miss Mitsuru, a young woman that Ritsu had shown some interest in before he had to leave.

Lady Akito, sitting at the head, gave them a look and Kyo glanced at Tohru, who seemed completely unaware of this, nor of the other looks and smirks they were receiving. He held in a sigh and strode to the table, pulling her along with him, and took his seat. Lady Akito gave them a last admonishing glare before turning to speak with Lady Mayuko, her face slightly pinched.

The buzz of conversation grew gradually louder as the food was served with a glass of wine or three. People ate and spoke eagerly to each other. Friends reunited and old aquiantances got to know each other again.

Kyo did none of these things. He spoke briefly with his master and with Haru and he completely ignored Kagura. He often had to reach out a hand to Tohru, who was socializing far more than anyone else, to calm her, exchanging a few delicate words too soft for anyone else to hear. He remained quiet for much of the dinner, picking at the food and only fully eating whenever Akito cared enough to shoot him a sharp glare. He could often hear Kagura's loud, carrying voice, soft only when she addressed the children, and Haru's flat tone, amusement often lingering beneath it. Waiters stayed to their respective positions, only entering the bustle to the dinner to fill glasses with wine and take away bare plates.

He was impatient for the dinner to end, for the entire ordeal to just _finish - _ but after the dinner came the dance and with that came the...declaration. His hands tensed again, and he was certain his stomach must have dropped. He felt utterly possessed by anxiety, with no clear clue as to _why. _He knew what he would do, what he would say, with words and looks and a simple silver ring, but all these things held some sort of _meaning_ and he almost wished they didn't.

Almost. Which was the word that finally compelled him to stand, once all plates were cleared and the waiters retreated. Everyone quietened, and nervousness swirled through the contents of his stomach once more.

Flames flickered in their candelabras. The chandelier swayed minutely over head. He was quite certain he heard Akito hissing for him to make haste. He opened his mouth to speak. All eyes were on him, all mouths were closed. Tohru was smiling, just barely, and Kagura was looking distinctly infuriated.

The words that he had rehearsed in his mind swam out of his reach. He wondered if this was really a good idea. All the odds told him it wasn't.

He ploughed on regardless.

"I hope you have enjoyed your dinner for tonight," he began. Akito and Haru had made up the 'speech' (well, Akito had written it and Haru had...edited it slightly), but he had changed several things. He had his _honour_ and even if he was proposing to someone, he was _not_ going to spew lies. "However, before the ball begins, I have an announcement to make." He glanced at Tohru, realizing that a thin film of moisture was covering his palms. Why did this have to be so...difficult? However, she smiled timidly back at him, and with that in mind, he slipped his hand into his pocket to ind the small box that contained the ring. He hesitated a moment longer as a shadow of footsteps rang through his ears. "I would like you all to know of my intentions to marry Miss Tohru Honda." There. He had said it. In this relief, he almost forgot to hand Tohru the thing clutched in his pocket. He saw her looking up inquisitively though, and forced a smile as he passed her the tiny box, flicking the lid up with his thumb. Tohru looked genuinely surprised and heartfelt as she slowly took out the glittering ring. He did not have time to see it, however, as a pair of shadows dashed round the great windows that showed the stars sparkling in the night sky-

And then they were gone. Yuki quietly excused himself as Kyo stumbled back to his feet, watching the older man leave the room.

Kyo had the suspicion he was going after the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, FML! I started this the day after V-Day. Wtf? Took me so long to finish! God, it was just so hard! (that's what she said). I know the ending is weird. I actually had to force myself to write all this shit. I mean, no excues, but there is facebook, and I've been watching Misfits, and I knew what I wanted to write about but I didn't know _how_, and I've just discovered this massive amazing-KKM-fic things and there's homework (which I've not been doing very much, which is why I got B's in Geo (ew), Home Ec (2B LOL) and History (aww :( ). In otherwise, 1A's in everything ;) )**

**But yeah. Happy birthday. New spring soon. I'm DYING. I'm sorry for this fail of a chapter. Blame the unicorns. Actually, don't. They're adorable :D**


	12. Beginnings and Endings

**A/N: Oh. My. Dayz. Do you want to kill me? I'm sorry. I really am. My official reason for being so...horrendously late is that, basically, I didn't have a proper plan. Not on paper (screen?). So, um, basically...I got lost. I didn't know what was happening next. It was only at summer that I read through the story, made notes, and began to get the plot down, outlined events... It's so much easier like that. I got character profiles down, which means practically every character I write in here has a use. Oh yes! It's SO much better, trust me. And, um, hopefully my writing's improved too? Can I just say, this chapter is double the length of the others. I was worried it would be too short, but no...**

**KILL ME! Throw tomatoes at me! Or wish you could, since this is virtual and I'm hiding behind the computer screen...**

**Belated Merry Christmas? What did you get? Happy New Year's Eve! Have a good year...**

**And, um, try not to die or anything. Let's find the end of the world tog ether!**

**Responses to reviews! I recently figured out you can email your reviewers... I'll start doing that! Later. **

**zyeIN: oh, honey, you're going to find out... ;) :L**

**FadingNoctis: OMG, I know it did. Oh, dayz, did I do it badly? I was thinking...and then I wrote...and it made sense in my head? Oh dear. Everything should be figured out. One day...**

**Tygee: oh gosh, was it? Sorry! Oh honey, graduating from high school? I'm still pretty young, the work wasn't that bad... But, um, I did pretty badly in Maths and Physics this year...and I did lots of homework! Kill me now.**

**Alive Again (or infamous melon lord): I missed you, man! And I miss your infamous name... You liked Rin's bit? No one commented on it! I worked so hard on it! Thank you! Ooh, Akito. You learn to love her...I think. **

**KJS: I KNOW I'm so hilar. Kidding :L But thank you! A lot!**

**forgotten music lover: I did a bit of research :L and I've read a few books from that time, so I kind of get it. Oh, well, speaking of Yuki and Machi... It's going to get better. And thank you! Aha, maybe :L**

**The rest of you babes: THANK YOU! I get really weird when I realise I've gotten reviews. I'm half excited to see what everyone's saying, then I worry that they're going to knock me down...but nothing will! Kidding, those rocks you guys want to throw at me would... :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Beginnings and Endings**

Yuki prided himself on being a healthy man. He ate well, he exercised regularly, and he could hold his own - rather well - in a fight. Perhaps it was the shadow of a scar round his ribs, the remainder of the carriage's fall - what seemed like years ago, now - that hindered him, or the uncertainty of what lay ahead, an unknown force hidden inside of him pulling away from all things unfamiliar. Maybe he was merely unwilling to go running after these _shadows_ that had caught , off all people, _Kyo_'s eye, and maybe it was his disdain of such a person that slowed him. Maybe - except Yuki had seen the way Kyo's eyes had then flickered to Miss Honda in concern, and Yuki had - perhaps somewhat foolishly - found the source of worry and leapt to his feet. Of course, he hadn't a clue where he was going, where _they_ were going, or what on earth was going to happen, but if something was threatening Miss Honda's safety, then Yuki was going run, shout, jump after it and _hunt it down_ so that it didn't hurt a single _hair_ on her pretty, slightly air-filled head. Admittedly, this wasn't even _his_ fight - he had seen the glimmer of recognisition in Kyo's eyes, it should be _Kyo_ who went after these _thing_ - but Yuki also know Kyo had a ball to host, congratulations to receive and a quiet, but resounding 'yes' to accept, or an 'I do', or maybe even an, 'of course I will.'

Yet Yuki would never admit that the real reason he ran after these shadows was to save himself the humiliation (_and not the hurt, never the hurt_) of seeing, hearing, comprehending the full meaning of those subsequent words. So he did for Miss Honda what he could - chased whoever these shadows were down and out and hopefully they'd _never_ threaten the Sohmas (i.e. Miss Honda) again. If he bloodied his hands in the process - shamed his family, God forbid - then so be it. He could hide up in Scotland like Kyo had, or travel across to Ireland or Wales to immerse himself there. In fact, if it got really so terrible, he'd just follow Ritsu's footsteps and travel Europe for an indefinite period of time.

Or perhaps it would never come down to that, and these shadows would escape his grasp and disappear into the night, and he'd return to the ballroom, watch Kyo and Miss Honda dancing, perhaps dance himself...

Probably not.

However, primarily, Yuki was a strong, fit man for his age, and thus running at a fairly quick speed should be no task to him. He should not be breathless, panting, pink-faced nor working up a sweat. This, sadly, did not excuse the fact that he _was_. And he could not, for the life of him, figure out why. So immersed was he in trying to understand such a simple thing, he nearly ran into a rather lavishly-decorated wall as the corridor turned sharply. Rather than receive a noseful of some ancestor or another's oil-painted nose, however, he managed to dart right and simultaneously glance out a nearby window. All chandeliers were lit, flooding the driveway and their expansive gardens with white golden light. It shoudn't be so hard to catch shadows in such an enviroment.

He ran on, refusing to feel the cold burn in his legs, nor the heaving dryness in his throat. The more pain he felt, the more he would have repented for not being able to catch these things, whatever they were.

Something small and cold ran down his neck, followed by several others, and he sped up, avoiding a maid watching him in confusion as he made a left and got caught on a tiny ledge of an open door, his arms flailing as he tumbled oh-so-gracefully down some steps, landing next to a growing flowerbush of wilting roses. He landed on his shoulders, grunting as they caught the brunt of the fall, the rest of his body following soon after and rolling him round till his calves found the grass and he knelt, inspecting the surface damage done. A few grazes, a split lip, and an echo of pain across his torso, reminding him of fallen carriages and metallic blood. So caught up was he in checking his shoulders for vital damage, he almost missed a flicker of light a few yards away.

One would have to be a fool to think he would do such a thing. His instincts took over, going from knees to feet in a matter of seconds as he dashed to where the shadows had been, his eyes narrowing in on the ray of light approaching fast, before he glanced round, his feet thumping across the solid ground, his heart beating a rate extraordinary, his breaths puffs of air in the warm half-breeze. The summer days were catching up on him - droplets of sweat were running down his neck, collecting on the edges of his face, and he damned the multiple layers Akito had insisted he wear.

Another flicker- to the left- foosteps, quick and quiet-

Yuki may have thought he was running before.

He was very, _very_ mistaken.

He could barely keep track of his feet as he tore across the remained stretch to where he'd seen them-

He could see them-

He could see _him_-

It was darting across their exquisitely paved driveway, along the scented rosebushes, ducking down-

As if it could hide from him _now_.

And so he _sprinted_, as fast as his legs could physically carry him, to this _thing_, this _person_, this sneaking, deceiving, _cowardofatheifofabastardofa_-

Stableboy.

Yuki cursed so loudly even a rough _stableboy_ took a step back.

A _stableboy_.

_I have been running after a _stableboy_ this entire time_.

Yuki could not believe it.

_I cannot _believe_ this._

It was ridiculous. It was shameful. It was-

Completely mortifying, frankly. This stableboy - not so much a boy, nor much of a man - was staring at him with curious, slightly confused eyes. Yuki didn't blame him. He'd been chasing him for quite a while, and standing before him he was panting, bending over in his frustration, his embarrassment - did he _really_ just spend ten minutes running after a bloody _stableboy?_

No. No, he couldn't have. He could swear there'd been more. Could've sworn he'd heard echoing footsteps, yet this boy was...was only one boy.

One mighty confused boy, at that.

"S-sorry," Yuki finally managed out. "Uh, you are...?"

Yuki stopped wheeezing and straightened up, a joke of looking dignified.

"Stan." An almost squeaky voice.

Stan the Stableman.

Perhaps this was the first sign of madness...

Yuki massaged his temples with a thumb and his forefinger, trying to control his thoughts.

"Right..." he muttered. "Stan. How long have you been, uh...outside?" At least he had managed to - somewhat - regain his slightly scattered thoughts.

"Quite a while, suh."

"You didn't happen to see a group of two or three men running around out here?"

"No, suh."

"And, uh...why are you out here, anyway?"

"Tendin' to the horses, suh. Need some water b'fore they're put to bed, suh."

Right. Horses. Because he was Stan the Stableman. It was all slowly starting to make sense.

And now he had to return to the ballroom and somehow tell Kyo that the shadows - had there even _been_ any shadows? - had vanished, and that he had spent the vast majority of his time searching for these shadows running after a stable boy. Called Stan.

Maybe he could omit that detail...

"Right. Thank you, Stan." For he may be a tad discombobulated, but a gentleman always retained his manners.

And it was with this thought in mind that Yuki adjusted his jacket, walked away, and tried not to imagine the look of pure glee on Kyo's face if he found out that Yuki had completely wasted his own time. As he walked, however, he could focus, the absurdity of the situation subsiding, leaving behind cold, guilty anger. How could he have been- well- _distracted_ like that? How on earth did Stan - not a Stableman, merely a stable_boy_ - manage to make him think that _he_ was one of the shadows? Where _were_ the shadows? _Did_ they even exist? Had he been running after nothing, just another dream of conquering Miss Honda's heart by way of impressive journeys? Who did he think he was? Better than that _cat_, surely? Better than the beast it would become, was he not? So why - _why_ - had he not been chosen as Miss Honda's husband? And _why_ was _he_ the one to run after these shadows? And why, oh _why_ was there a ball for this? Why had people even attended? Why were _they_ having such fun and games, dancing around and drinking alcohol like nothing else mattered? Why did _they_ even matter?

A wandering stroll became a purposeful stride. Maids hurried to stand to the side. Servants bowed a half-second after Yuki passed. Even a few passing attendants roaming the hallways for bathrooms or a private spot to court were still blinking by the time Yuki had left the room, hallway, corridor he was in.

And then he stopped. Turned. Just behind him, a little to his left, was a girl. He knew this girl - a friend of Mr Kakeru's, with dark brown hair that looked like it had, once, been en elegant twist - now, it was sagging slightly, a few hairs pulled out and drifting round her head. She had even darker eyes, like rich chocolate, big and staring. She was dressed in navy, with long sleeves and a cinched-in waist, soft-looking fabric flowing to her ankles. She wore a simple silver chain around her wrist, whilst a cyan pendant necklance hung round her neck. Her skin was pale - in normal circumstances, it would've been pretty, but right now it looked almost unhealthy, lending a sick pallor to her maybe-pretty visage. She was standing by one of their polished side tables - mahogany wood, holding up a sepia globe that was covered in red lines and dots, tracing ship lanes and merchant colonies. It had belonged to some ancestor or another.

The table had not. It was, indeed, relatively old - new things had a habit of disappearing, Yuki realised - but it, like everything, had to look pristine for this occasion.

The girl - Mari? Matti? - had laid a hand on it, and as Yuki moved back and approached her, he could see that she was digging her fingers into the wood, her brittle fingernails fighting to make marks.

He knew who this girl was. Hadn't Kimi talked about her once, the Destructive Devil? This was Machi Kuragi. A year younger than him, and destined to take on the Kuragi fortune - one of the most fought-over he'd ever seen. She herself was elusive, quiet, her words often shaky, like she was uncertain of what to hardly attended public events, and, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her anywhere in weeks. Perhaps it had been because of his recovery. Perhaps she'd been holidaying? Or just...taking a break?

Not that it particularly mattered at the moment. Weren't her fingers getting sore? Wasn't she getting splinters?  
"Excuse me?" he tried, softly. "Miss Kuragi?"

She didn't say a word, her blank eyes continuing to stare at the table, and he wondered if he really did see an echo of madness behind the brown.

"Miss Kuragi?" he attempted again, moving a little closer. With no response, he decided to lay a hand on her shoulder, repeating her name one last time in the vain effort she might do _something_.

And oh, she _did_ something. She jumped, her entire body startling, like it had been full of tension and it was now exploding out-

"Y-yes?" Stuttery - a little jilted. She took a few breaths to calm down, her body instantly beginning to stiffen.

"It's me," he said, as if she knew him. "Yuki Sohma."

"It's n-nice to see you again," she said, her voice dull, as if she'd said this a million times, to a million people, but had never wanted to.

"You too," he replied, his voice smooth. "How have you been?"

"Lovely, thank you."

A normal conversation, then.  
"Are you...quite alright?"

"Never been better."

"Are you sure?" His voice was too loud - he'd moved too fast, and she pulled back, wrenching her hand from the table and hiding it behind her back.

"Absolutely." _Her _voice was too high-pitched - she moved too fast, too.

"What were you just...?" He moved his gaze from her face to the table, leaning down to inspect the five half-moons denting the once-perfect surface.

"Nothing!" she said, walking backwards now. "Nothing."

He frowned - she wasn't exactly the Destructive Demon for nothing, though. He sighed, deciding to push it away for now. Perhaps he could get to know her better later...

"Shall we return to the ball?" he asked, offering an arm before she retreated too far.

"I..." She looked at him, at the proffered limb, confusion colouring her face. "The...ball? I... Yes. Um, the ball. Of course."

She still sounded unsure- worried- but he looped his arm through hers and lead them through the various corridors, making polite talk and making her feel comfortable, bringing her back to familiarity. Wasn't it lonely, now that he thought about it, to be standing at a silly table, so angry, or hurt, or mad that making marks was the only way to feel better? How long she been there, all alone, indenting? Had he passed her earlier? Had she seen the shadows...?

They could (_might_) talk about that later. There was a ball to attend.

He heard the sounds before he even saw the open doors - clinking glasses, their string quartet in the midst of another, upbeat tune, chatter drifting across the the ceilings like clouds on a sunny morning. Upon entering the room, the sounds grew only louder, detail becoming intricate - a high-pitched laugh, the _clack_ of a heel hitting the floor, the slosh of more champagne being poured into a flute. To his right, he could see a few of his friends from around society congregating, airkissing each other's cheeks and shaking hands where appropriate. To his left, Akito was engaged in a serious conversation, from the looks of it, with Momiji and Haru, Shigure lingering at the side with a smirk on his face. To Yuki's surprise, Miss Honda was currently dancing with a flamboyant Ayame, smiling a little bewilderedly at him, whilst Kyo was twirling around with Kagura - they weren't talking, for once, just dancing, as if anything that needed to be said was to be discussed later.

They looked almost peaceful, and Yuki felt it was wise to ignore that.

He turned his attention back to Miss Kuragi. She was gazing into the room, yet when he followed her eyes his own met nothing, staring into empty space as he attempted to comprehend how she could possibly do so. While he wasn't necessarily a fan of all this decor and fuss, he could not deny that it was certainly eye-catching, so why...why was her eye not caught? There were glasses of champagne and wine and even just still water offered to the attendants from waiters weaving through the chattering masses, chandeliers embedded with every diamond Yuki was sure had been discovered, women in embroidered dresses gliding effortlessly across the dancefloor with admittedly quite dashing men attired in their best. The room - once empty and forlorn, devoid of laughter and music and humans - was glittering, candles burning and throwing out their light religiously, the low buzz of conversation peaking with laughter and falling with hushed whispers, beautiful girls smiling at handsome boys, matchmaking mothers exchanging their why-my-daughter-is-marriageworthy speech with attentive fathers. So _why_ wasn't she intrigued by all this? How could she not be? All the girls that Yuki knew - the women, too - seemed, at least to an extent, quite shallow and constantly assessing their image versus all the other girls'. Even Miss Honda had her fair share of vanity, even if it were a quick peek into a mirror if it happened to be there, or a few minutes spent smoothing out creases and wrinkles in her dress. Yuki had to admit he was prone to doing much the same thing before he went out, though. So why was Miss Kuragi not possessed by such feelings, such a mentality, and plunging herself into this experience?

A thought hit Yuki and left him at a loss for a moment.

Perhaps this Miss Kuragi...this _Destructive Demon_...was not, in fact, like 'all girls'.

He took a quick glance round the room, back to his friends and, deciding they would not be missing him, smiled at Miss Kuragi and asked, with all the respect he could, "Would you like a dance?"

"Dance?" she repeated, as if tasting a foreign word for the first time. "I..."

"I would be delighted," he decided for her, slowly but firmly pulling her to the dancefloor, the quartet ready to strike up another tune. The dance was moderate; not challenging, but not boring. A talking dance - suitable.

"So, Miss Kuragi," he began pleasantly enough, "are you enjoying the ball?"

She nearly fumbled a step and he swooped in, one leg in front of the other and sweeping her to the side, saving embarrassment. Her brown eyes looked up to him, in confusion and anxiety, as if she had done something wrong and he was going to tell her off for it. He merely gave her a smile and waited for her answer.

It was dull, and plain, and delivered in monotone: a standard answer, not personal to him in any way, but given to so many people over so many years. "Yes, thank you. And you?" The last two words smelled of afterthought and he wondered if she could detect it too. If she did, she said not a word more.

"Quite well," he said. "Bar from the minor disturbance earlier, I think it's all going nicely."

"Hm." Her eyes, not quite as empty as before, left his. "What was the disturbance?"

"Nothing to worry about now." Not necessarily the truth, but Yuki wasn't entirely sure if it was a lie either.

"What about the men who were running away?" she asked after, her voice lowering as the dance moved them past more couples. Yuki spied Kyo and Kagura moving a tad closer out of the corner of his eye, exchanging intimate conversation, whilst he figured out how exactly to answer her. There had been a window, hadn't there been? A little narrow, but tall, and who could know how long she had been standing there?

"They are nowhere near the estate, now," Yuki said, and this, he felt, must be a lie.

Her eyes bore into his, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking, but she said no more and finally, her gaze fell away too.

The tension that had been coiling in his chest was released - he took a quivering breath, focusing on dance steps and twirling at the right time.

Her hands were a little cold and clammy, her finger tips wrongly rough, her nails ragged. This close, Yuki wondered if the skin of her face was too dry, dull redness extending from the furthest corners of her eyes, her lips oddly chapped, despite the summer and the good sun it brought with it. Her bones felt too fine in his hands, her waist looked too small in her corset, her hair seemed too thin in the bun piled upon her head. Like she had been sick for a long time, like she hadn't been in the sun for weeks, like time had taken its toll on her when she was far too young.

"Miss Kuragi..." he said, this time starting the conversation in hesitance, as if he wasn't quite sure this was the right thing to do.

"Hm?" Her voice seemed far away and her eyes showed how she hadn't been paying attention previously.

"Are your hands...alright?" He wanted to cringe - there were far more subtler, and perhaps kinder, ways to broach the subject.

Her fingers tightened beneath his. "My hands are..." She paused, as if lost to find words. "...fine. They are just fine."

"Pardon me for asking so suddenly," he said, "I was merely worried as you seemed rather, well, _tense_ earlier."

"My hands are fine!" she said, more hotly than before, indicating her irritaton - a sore subject, perhaps?

"Have you done it before?" he asked, like there was any reason to.

She scowled and turned beneath his hand.

"Do you do it often?"

No reply and he was not surprised.

"Are you okay?"

And on that note, she tore her other hand from him, her eyes darkened by contained fury as she ground out: "Thank you for your _kind_ enquiry, but I am _just fine_!" And she turned from him, her dress a cloud of stark navy against white skin as she strode purposefully away from him, past his friends until Mr Kakeru's arm shot out, his fingers wrapping roudn her wrist and bringing her into the circle. And Yuki stood watching, a dumbstruck smile on his face.

He thought she seemed a little boring at first - that could not be possible.

That girl had _fire_, and as silly as it seemed, it couldn't stop Yuki from shaking his head in wonderment.

And then Tohru and Ayame wandered into his eyesight, Ayame gesturing wildly whilst still managing to retain a tight grip on Tohru, who raised her eyebrows at him when she saw him, and he wondered himself how exactly he looked. He exhaled, waded through the dancers, plucked a flute of something-or-other from a tray and surveyed the room for something - anything - to catch his eye. He flitted past Kagura in her luscious burgundies and Kyo with his startling hair, Akito and her eagle eyes, viciously staring everyone else down, and towards the deepest, darkest corner of the room, his eyes latching on to white hair and the longest black locks Yuki had ever seen. He edged nearer, keeping close to the wall, his eyes watching everything.

Rin had her arms crossed against her chest, her face turned away from Haru as he reached out to her, his lips pulling down at the edges as he talked to her. She was having none of it, shaking her head firmly, her lips moving minutely. Rin was beautiful, and no one could deny it - full lips and dark eyes and inky hair, with pale skin and long legs. Yuki wasn't entirely sure how long Haru and Rin had known each other, but whenever he'd seen them together they seemed fairly close, sitting next to each other, talking to each other, smiling. It wasn't like that now. Rin was angry, annoyed - her stature stiff and her eyes narrowed. Haru was pleading, almost, fingers touching her arm, winding through hers, brushing her face. His eyes stared into hers endlessly, his head tilted to the side, leaning forward in his enthusiasm to get his words across.

Then he said something - his words were wrong, or perhaps his tone, or perhaps the way he looked at her when he said it - and she jerked her arm from him, shaking her head and hissing last words to him as she walked away, her dress swishing far too elegantly across the marbled floor.

And for all the times that Haru had been there for Yuki, Yuki wanted to be there for Haru. He was all set to cross the area to comfort his friend when from out of nowhere, it seemed, Momiji appeared, blonde hair golden under the light, a cheery smile on his face as he grabbed Haru's arm with both hands, the latter shaking his own head and sighing.

Yuki allowed himself to be folded back into the crowd, Kyo and Kagura finally drawing apart as the song came to an end.

* * *

Hatsuharu was tired. He was tired, and sore, and maybe a little bit tipsy and most definitely quite, well...devastated, to be blunt. This evening's events hadn't been good to him, and the dance hadn't even finished yet. Haru had always had a low tolerance for these sort of events, so rarely turned up to them unless Rin or Kyo were attending, a pool table was set up, or the drinks were free. They were fun for the first, oh, hour or so - poking fun at people for their attire with his friends, dancing with pretty girls (specifically Rin, although lately he'd been left without her) and seeing which ruddy-faced old man would end up drunk first. Then there would be a lull. And Haru would grow bored. And the music would slow. And the lights would dim. And even on the coldest night, the ballroom would be roasting and Haru would be craving some fresh air for just one second. Or five. Or even, perhaps, five hundred times that, often resulting in Akito (or Yuki, or Shigure, or some Sohma member sent by the old hag) coming to fetch him and take him back to the heat, and the perfumes, and the too-loud buzz of conversations mixed with music in his ears...

Out of everything on earth, fresh air and cool temperatures were the second thing Haru desired the most right now. The first was something he had the feeling he had just lost.

_Rin_.

Why would Rin do this at such a time? Just say goodbye like that? Let him go like that? Weren't they their own odd sort of together? Did she not care for him? He understood that lately she had been distancing herself from him slightly, but he thought she was just worried about society, about what they would say, about what they thought. He thought she was okay - that _they_ were okay. It seemed so sudden right now, fresh and raw in his mind, so out of the blue - was it? And why...why had she walked away from him like that? Like she had no care in the _world_ for him? Why did this hurt so much, like a pain in his chest he had never felt in his life before? Why?

_Why?_

And why...

Why hadn't he followed her? Why didn't he run after her? But the answers were as attainable as, for instance, the cure for the curse. Possibilities for her actions slipped away from him at the last second, rationable thoughts eluded him as he sipped his drink, something in a wine glass that tasted quite disgusting but burned his throat like Rin's kisses would late at night, in rooms no one would find them, on days where happiness was a stone's throw away.

He rested himself against a wall, pretending to admire the dancing in front of him, his feet growing sore in his stiff new shoes. He was just tired, now. It had been more fun before, when he was sitting down with friends and family, eating delicious food and dreaming of bantering with other friends, and dancing with different family.

And now he was just...at a complete loss. He'd just stopped. He knew he needed to move, needed to congratulate Kyo and Tohru, needed to excuse himself before he lost it in front of so many people - but his bones had grown cold and his limbs would not move, turned to stone by the rejection of another pretty girl.

Yet Rin, however, was not another pretty girl. She was beautiful, and he loved her. He loved her so much that the thought of being without her felt like a physical pain, like he'd lost something he could never, even if he searched the whole entire world, replace. It was painful, so painful he just did not know what to do with himself. So he leaned against smooth marble and waited.

It was Momiji who found him first. Well, perhaps 'found' was not the most correct of words - Hatsuharu was lost, but not hidden. Instead, his cousin almost danced into view, his lithe limbs contrasting against his childish smile as he bounded out of the crowd and towards him, his eyes taking in the scene with deceivingly cheerful scrutiny.

The most accurate description of Momiji would have to be that of a refresher. Momiji in one word was, indeed, refreshing. He was constantly joyful and smiling, felt emotions intensely and wasn't afraid to show what he truly felt. Admirable qualities, Haru felt, for the world they lived in. Haru himself kept his emotions inside him, preferring to maintain a relaxed facade most of the time, showing concealed joy and limiting sadness, or grief, or anger, to an absolute minimum. Negative for his health, Hatori would sometimes say, not least due to the scars trailing over his hands, left over from his fists flying through any solid object when he went into a rage. If there were no objects around him, or if someone stood up to him, he would just fight with that person. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure...he'd even been tempted to lay hands on Akito, more than once. Then again, he often felt that many people within the Sohma compound wished to do the very same. Fear, awe, rage in Akito's presense... These were all very likely feelings to have.

"Isn't tonight so much fun? Have you seen Miss Tohru's dress? She looks so lovely tonight, Haru, you should dance with her! Oh, but Kyo's dancing with her right now..." Haru became aware that Momiji had gripped his arm, and was shaking it quite vigorously. "I want to dance with her, too, Haru! I talked to her friends, though! Miss Hanajima...she's rather creepy, Haru. And Miss Uotani is quite...she's quite uncivilised, Haru! She reminds me of you and Kyo, and maybe a little of Kagura, you know how Kagura is always so determined and bold and driven! Like that, Haru. They really care about Miss Tohru, though, isn't that good? _I_ think it's sweet. They're not like all the other ladies I know."

"That's nice," Haru said vaguely, sensing that this pause in Momiji's often nonstop chatter was short but needed a few words to keep the conversation going.

Haru was wrong. Momiji stayed quiet for a moment, his hand loosening on Haru's arm but remaining where it was, frowning a little as he tried to discern Haru's features.

"I saw Rin leaving a moment ago. Did something happen? She didn't look very happy, Haru. I wanted to go after her, but-" The crease between Momiji's eyebrows deepened, and his eyes trailed over the room, as if searching for something. "Hiro got there first. So I left her alone. Then I saw you, and I thought...perhaps you had a little tiff? Or maybe Akito..." Momiji was one of the few Zodiac who spoke her name with quiet respect - Haru often uttered it in fury, Yuki in disgust and Kyo in blatant disregard. Momiji was a very respectful young man, perhaps the most gentlemanly one - maybe barring Hatori, or indeed Ayame - that Haru had ever come across. All the traits Haru sometimes wished he had were all within Momiji, even if the boy _was_ fairly younger - at seventeen years and Haru at twenty, perhaps it was strange that they were so close. _A meeting of minds!_ Ayame would say. _Friendship_, they called it. Kyo was closer in age, and Hiro resided three years _younger_ that Momiji, along with Kisa, and whilst perhaps Momiji and Kyo had, once upon a time, been quite close, such camaraderie existed no more. Haru, still, wasn't entirely sure of how the two had fallen apart - one day Momiji was joking and being chatty and annoying Kyo as he usually did whilst the latter put up with it as, in fact, they were _friends_, then the next they didn't speak, didn't look at each other, and didn't interact whatsoever. That was years ago, though - before Kyo had gone to Scotland to train. They'd never repaired their friendship, and Hiro had never been one to enjoy the company of someone like Momiji.

"No, not Akito..." Haru finally murmured, tracing his steps back into the conversation. "We were talking." He stopped, and Momiji let go of his arm, leaning his side against the wall so he could watch Haru. Over the years, Haru had learned that Momiji was surprisingly - or perhaps not? - insightful about, well, most things, really. "She- she told me that..." The words caught in his throat, and he inwardly cursed himself for being so pathetic. "That she didn't want to..." How could he phrase this in a way that encompassed all of which was said? "We are a couple no longer," he finally managed. "She...does not want to talk to me. She doesn't want to..._see_ me again."

His eyes remained staring at the twirling skirts and flushed faces.

"I don't think Rin would say that," Momiji finally offered. "And even if she did, I don't think she would..._want_ to."

"Why else would she say it?"

"Perhaps she was forced?"

"Like Akito..."

"Or she felt she had to do it."

"Why...?"

"Leave her alone for a while," Momiji advised. "A week or so; perhaps more. Give her time to think her decision through. Perhaps she'll come back and speak to you on her own. But, after a fortnight - a month, at most - seek her out instead. Talk to her at every oppurtunity: let her know you miss her. That you love her. Sometimes, I feel like what Rin needs most is...love."

Momiji was wonderful. It didn't quite ease his concern, nor did the ache in his heart lessen, but at least now he had a plan. He'd been lost and wandering for a moment there - confused, hurt. He knew, even vaguely, what to do.

So now, all he could do was wait.

* * *

Kagura could hear whispering. Of course, she acted like she couldn't hear it, and pretended that the now-soft lullabies the quartet were playing were louder than anything anyone could say, and she even drank two glasses of champagne consecutively to see if that would help whatsoever (it didn't) so that she wouldn't hear whatever the people were saying about her. Not just about her, of course. Her dearest Kyo...and that girl, that _intruder_, Miss Tohru. The name tasted like venom on her lips. Of course, during their dance - or dances? Kagura had lost track between the steely eyes and intimate conversation - Kyo had explained everything, not necessarily by desire, but Kagura had a certain way of coercing people into doing things. True, half her tricks had no effect on Kyo, but, once, they had been such close friends - if for all the wrong reasons - and maybe that helped. He'd told her that Akito and Miss Tohru's father had arranged their marriage, that he'd had no say - that Tohru had not been informed of his curse. She was aware now, but to what extent was unknown. Kyo seemed to think that she knew the basics of the curse, but not the many intricacies- and there were _so_ many intricasies - of it. What would happen...later...seemed to be unknown to her, as well as the significance of Kyo's beads - nor why Kyo, for the entire time he'd known her, been with her, and been interested by her, had never held her.**?**

They spoke of other things beside Miss Tohru - how finishing school in Paris was, what he had been up to in London, the carriage incident, resulting in Yuki's now-unnoticeable limp and a few scars here or there, and something to do with a warehouse - but Kyo refused to elaborate and Kagura, knowing she had been treading on thin ice the entire evening, had let it go. In all honesty, to be so close to Kyo and speak to him for so long, undisturbed, had been something Kagura had been merely dreaming of previously. It seemed close to miraculous. This Kyo was a little different to the one she had known over ten years ago, with only glimpses of during that time. At first, Kyo had been almost cute, young and naive, all sorts of innocent and willing to go along with whatever she decided - he loved her back then, like she was a sister. Then, he hated her. She had done wrong and she hated herself for it, as well. He hardly spoke to her, constantly avoided her, the one time they did meet he blew up completely and she had stormed off, sobbing, whilst he shook away his own tears behind her. Then, he was mild. Cold. He found her annoying and voiced this opinion to her often. And now he was...still cool to her. He avoided her prying questions, found ways to never give her a straight answer. A little less...straight-forward than before. He seemed more intricate and amazing than ever, and she loved it. It sounded vain, but it was true. Her Kyo had always been fascinating, whether he liked it or not. It wasn't just the curse, though perhaps that was the basis of it. Kyo just had a way with Kagura that left her wishing she hadn't hurt him so, yearning for a fresh start with him - he'd never give it to her, clearly, and they'd never be together in the way she most desired.

The hushed words and glancing eyes proved this fact to her more than ever, now. That, and the way he danced with Miss Tohru - they managed to dance even closer than he and Kagura, never breaking eye contact and speaking on occasion, laughing, smiling. It was strange to watch, and at once rose feelings of joy and nausae. Miss Tohru brought out a more tender side of Kyo - Kagura had witnessed it earlier, when the two women had just met, if only for a moment - and whilst it was lovely to see, the fact that it wasn't Kagura who made it happen made her heart ache in ways it hadn't before. This was what people wanted to see; what was expected. Kyo had danced only once with Tohru before spending the next few with Kagura. That had made people talk. Despite the fact that Kyo and Kagura hadn't been seen together, well, _ever_, people automatically assumed that something had to be going on. Perhaps the fact that the Sohmas often married within the family encouraged whatever rumours now had to be flying about - rumours, Kagura was afraid, would never come to fruition. Kyo was off-market, and now that he'd been sold, he'd never be returned. That was how it was. That was the way it worked, Kagura understood, with every Cat the Sohmas had ever had. With almost all the Zodiac, really. All but the Cat were encouraged to find love as soon as possible, which was why they were often sent away to different places to find it - Kagura to Paris, Ritsu to Europe, Ayame to, well...everywhere, apparently. You fell in love and the curse broke for you, just like that... Had all the curses been broken yet? Perhaps not for Ritsu or...Shigure? Were Hiro and Kisa too young to be in love yet? What about Momiji? Kagura's had broken...when she was young. It had to have been six years ago, then, when she was sixteen. She had a late debut, so at that age she was still being taught by her governess, didn't attend balls weekly nor shop for dresses or take walks in the park or receive dance cards almost daily. Kyo had been on his annual trip to London, to check in with the family and get used to their orderly life for a month - unofficially, it was for Akito to make sure Kyo still foudn her threatening. It was the first time she had seen him in several years, as she'd always been away or busy when he came around (Akito's doing, perhaps?), and such joy had filled her heart to see him, grown a little, his face still rounded in boyishness, challenging the muscles rippling in his slender arms. As she rushed to throw her arms around him, it was almost as if her stomach fell to her knees - by the time it returned to its usual position, Kagura was crying, Kyo had transformed, and whatever had been in her chest for her whole life just...vanished. Akito had spoken to her afterwards - she'd been the fifth to lose her curse. Akito did not tell her who the previous four were, nor was she aware if anyone else had lost it after.

The curse didn't work that way for Kyo, and it wasn't as if, once the rest of the Zodiac had their curse broken, his would break too - and Kagura didn't know if Akito could have her curse broken, or how on earth you could do it. It worried her, so Kagura distracted herself with having fun - of sorts - with Kyo whilst there was still time.

Did Miss Tohru know how much time...?

At that moment, some ungraceful creature knocked into her, almost sending her flying, her drink falling through her fingers. The glass shattered, the sound of breaking louder in her ears than her heartbeat, and all at once, everyone swivelled towards her, eyes taking in her flushed face, all the way down to the fractured remnants of the glass. All her blood flooded into her face, the noise ringing in her ears. No one came forward to take her towards friends, or on the dancefloor, or to safety of some sort. Yuki had frozen with some unfamiliar girl on the floor, along with Kyo and Miss Tohru, whilst what looked like Haru and little Momiji conversed in the corner of the room, blissfully unaware.

Adequately embarrassed now, society turned back to whatever they'd been doing before, as a servant appeared out of thin air (or perhaps from his position by the wall, but that seemed unlikely) with a brush and a pan, kneeling down to sweep up the mess Kagura had made. Mortified, she slipped back into the crowd, hurrying to find a wall of which to spy from. Well, perhaps spy was a bit strong - Kagura merely continued her surveying from earlier, sweeping her eyes across the room, attempting to find familiar faces. She saw Hiro and Kisa with a few other children their age, sharing out sweet foods and non-alcoholic, bubbling drinks with a playful light in their eyes. Ayame was now dancing, quite animatedly, with a short woman Kagura had seen around every now and again - she wore her hair in two braids, with a pair of circular glasses perched on her nose and a smile that nearly matched the lord's. Shigure and Hatori were conversing by a window: as Kagura watched, Shii reached out to a lady clad in light blue, with long hair and a mole on her face. She turned, indignant, but as her eyes reached Ha'ri she seemed to give in, joining the two. In the corner directly opposite to the one Momiji and Haru were occupying was Akito, her eyes on everything, just like Kagura's, a wine glass dangling from her fingers. It was strange to think of Akito as her mother: they didn't live in the same wing of the estate, she never showed Kagura any maternal concern, hardly treated her any different to the rest of the Zodiac. She hadn't ever told her who her father was, though Kagura often suspected one of the lords. Kagura was aware that her quick temper and dark hair were courtesy of Akito, and at times like this, when they both stood off to the side and watched, she was not surprised they were related. Sometimes it hurt, though, like the ghost of a broken bone she'd never had aching, now and again, just when Akito was particularly indifferent. Kagura often wondered if she'd ever even called the woman her mother - it wasn't as if she thought of her like that. Though Akito introduced herself to possible suitors as Kagura's mother, Kagura herself would never inherit the estate, or even whatever fortune Akito had made - these were reserved for Yuki, who wasn't even the oldest. He was the Rat, the first in the race; Kagura was the Boar, and subsequently, the last.

Kagura resumed her watch. Who else was there to find, again? Rin. Where had Rin gone? Scanning the room, Kagura decided she must have gone to the powder room, or outside for some fresh air. Nothing, really, seemed quite as appealing as that.

In fact, there was nothing more that Kagura wanted than to just go outside and breathe. It would do her some good. She hadn't been outside all evening, and she wished to rid herself of the last redness still staining her cheeks. She strode across the room in what she hoped was a graceful way, sidestepping waiters and other the other attendants, before pushing open the glass door to one of the balconies and breathing in, shutting the door behind her and stepping further forward, looking into the night.

The balcony was small, less grand than the ones above her - the hall the ball had been situated in was on the ground floor, which meant the balcony was either about a foot above the ground, or set into it. Surprisingly heavy now, she leaned across the white stone railings. The higher-up balconies had wrought iron railings, as well as a small statue or, say, a bench for decoration. From here, she could see the way the driveway snaked all the way down the hill, the several carriages that had decided it was a good idea to wait for their owners the entire night, as well as the flowerbushes that lined the stones. A stableboy was out, she could see, petting the horses that had been left tied up to their carriages, feeding them vegetables and water. It was sweet, really; touching, for someone to love something so much that they'd take care of it.

To love something... The only thing Kagura had ever loved as much as Kyo was...children. When Hiro and Kisa were still young, she used to love taking care of them, playing with them, feeding them. She read stories to them and took them on adventures round the lake, climbing trees or making daisy chains, a chance to be free. Children were so innocent and sweet - Kagura loved the thought of being the person who could shape them into intelligent, caring individuals, into people who could make a change. Was she that good at it? Hiro was a little snobby, and Kisa was still rather reserved...but perhaps that was endearing? Did it particularly even matter? They seemed to get on well with children their own age, and it was obvious who they'd be marrying - each other. They were young, but they worked well together, weren't related closely whatsoever, and sometimes shared the softest of smiles, like they knew they'd marry each other, too.

To be young like that... Kagura yearned for those carefree days, when it didn't matter if she couldn't hold the correct posture for more than five seconds or know which men were good to marry. Where had those days gone? Spent with her governess and various tutors in sewing, dancing, manners... A prolonged education, plus the trip to Paris.

_Oh, Paris..._

Paris had been amazing. She'd improved her French, she'd met strong-minded women with beautiful clothes, had been invited to the chicest of balls and soirees, to fittings and dark coffees with croissants. It had been wonderful, and Kagura still wrote to some close friends she'd made there, trying to arrange for them to visit her in her own city. Paris had been beautiful. She'd seen the Eiffel Tower, visited the Louvre, watched the sun set behind the Arc de Triomphe. Paris reminded Kagura a little of London itself - a little dirty and polluted on the inside, with good shops and sweet tea cafes, with amazing scenery on the outside areas, with gardens and lakes and sun for miles on end. It was beautiful, and Kagura missed it with her whole heart. To be in Paris again... To not have to worry about all this again... Well, had the chance been offered, Kagura would have had no qualms in accepting it. She'd only just left, and yet she wished she could return there again - perhaps by the time she got back to London, things would be different. Miss Tohru and Kyo would be married, and Yuki would be readying himself to be the head of family, and maybe Rin and Haru would be engaged and it would be strangely wonderful.

Except maybe it wouldn't be. Perhaps everything would be the exact same, just one year older.

One year older, and by then, her best times would be gone, her peak in society. She'd still be pretty, still be well-mannered and polite, still be a little sought-after from gushing mothers and men whose motives Kagura always found reason to question. She'd still be lovely, wouldn't she? Of course. Of course she would be.

So immersed was she in her thoughts, she missed two figures creeping up below the balcony, out on the front garden. It was easy to miss them - swathed in black, all that glittered were their eyes and peculiarly clean teeth. Once Kagura had spotted them, making their way to her, she had no doubts about their being...well, odd people. Not the right sort. The people, Kagura decided, that had caused the minor disruption back when Kyo was announcing the engagement? The ones that Yuki had run after - and had failed to capture...

Well, she would make note to mention that to him. _Not_ what was expected of the future head. Then again, future heads weren't exactly expected to chase such...low-life as these.

"A pretty one," the slightly taller of the two said, his breath ghosting over her face, "aren't you?"

When had they gotten so close?

"One of the Sohmas, I think," the other said. His voice was a little less accented, and she was surprised to note that his breath, too, was relatively clean. "You're the head's daughter, aren't you?"

The nerve...!

"And who exactly are _you_?" she asked in her most authoritative voice - for yes, she _was_ the head's daughter, and so really, one of the most important Sohmas one could see.

"Not something a pretty one like you should know," the smaller said, using it again - _pretty_, like this was supposed to bribe her.

"The boss likes pretty girls," the taller said, receiving a swift elbow in the gut from his friend.

"Not that you'll be seeing the boss any time soon," the short one said. "Or us, as a matter of fact. Again."

"Well, not unless you...do something..."

"Act in a certain way..."

"Just because you're a pretty girl from a rich family, that doesn't mean we won't hurt you." A warning. And, despite her best intentions, Kagura found herself quivering.

"We would never discriminate," the other finally murmured, his voice a soft rumble of farewell.

"Don't forget to have fun..." The taller bowed a little, the other following suit, before they stole away, surprisingly stealthy, blending into the darkness so quickly Kagura felt compelled to return to the ballroom, where she knew they wouldn't be watching her.

She followed the man's word, and had fun. She downed several glasses of the strongest drink she could find, the memory of icy blue and brown eyes fading with every glass. Soon, their words were lost under the din that roared in her ears as she was introduced to Yuki's friends - a young couple, an attention-seeking girl, a prim boy and several others whose names were forgotten moments after they were heard.

By that time, the supply of food and drink was running low, more and more people were sitting down from exhaustion, and carriages were being hailed. People left, Akito, Kyo, and Miss Tohru seeing them off. Kagura remember Yuki accompanying her to her room, with a kind smile on his face as he asked the maids to help her into bed. She had a brief memory of cool hands on her face, removing her clothes and dressing her in her cream nightgown, and folding her between sheets. She fell into a deep sleep, to a place that nightmares couldn't reach and dreams wouldn't dare roam, and when she awoke, she was more preoccupied with her headache than with the men that had called her pretty.

By breakfast time she had remembered, and she told not a soul.

* * *

**A/N: Blublublu. Not keen on the ending. Rushed. Thoughts on the men in black? I think I wrote them pretty...rubbishly. Oh dear.**

**But hey, it's NYE, it's raining, I'm spending it with three of the other five people in my family and NO ONE is coming over. I don't know what to do. We've already had dinner. Is there any point in getting dressed up? I'm going out tomorrow...**

**And so conclude my woes, except, OMG, I'm watch Gossip Girl season 3. Isn't it weird that I'm always watching Gossip Girl when I'm writing this?**

**I'll try and do regular updates. NOT a week, my life is hellish, I read too many blogs and I watch too much TV and I have WAY too much homework, so, like, fortnight? Thricely? Who knows...**

**YOU decide. Ish. Kind of? Oh, and btdubs, I haven't reallllly beta-ed this so, I'm really sorry for any mistakes! But hey, let's be honest, I need a beta. I write and read a chapter so much I get sick of it and can't bear to read it again to check...and I probably wouldn't notice any mistakes anyway, cause I'm, you know, cool like that.**


	13. To Fight Is To Fall

**A/N: OMG it's me again! Back with another chapter... On time too... I'm super-impressed. Aren't you? Kidding, kidding, kidding...**

**I feel like I have absolutely nothing to say. How odd. Let's have a quick lesson then. Never, ever, in your entire life, put the following words/phrases into your summaries (also, summary, summaries!): R&R plz/pls, sorry I suck at summaries (or some variation of that with worse spelling', story better than it looks, first story, don't be mean. Yay, wasn't that fun? Because let's be honest, if you tell us your summary sucks then that's basically saying it's okay for us to agree and be like, yup, it does. And that won't exactly make anyone want to read your story, you know? And bad spelling is a real turn-off for me, reading-wise. I'm like OMG THEY CAN'T SPELL WHAT CAN I DO? And turn away immediately. I genuinely don't understand people who put stories up if they're a) written badly, b) punctuated badly, c) spelled wrongly or d) just not edited. I seriously don't get it. Oh, and use paragraphs! I'll paragraphs for later. And also, when writing summaries, actually summarise! I see so many that are just an excerpt from the story, and that's okay if it actually tells you the gist of what's going on, or if it's accompanied by a wee summary, but otherwise it's like...what on earth it going on? And telling us if it has an OC or that this is basically something you made up, or if it's just a poem... Just saying something like that isn't a summary. It has to explain, even if it's just a tiny summary. Small summaries are good too; sometimes, they intrigue me more.**

**Oh, and I need a beta! Just to check chapters and see if the ideas are good. I'm not really sure how to go about getting one...any pointers? Details are on my prof, woo.**

**Now, if you don't think I'm a grammar-crazy bitch, (and even if you do) read on!**

**Disclaimer: if I had the ability to own Fruits Basket, I would've done so a long, looooong time ago.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: To Fight Is To Fall**

It took Kyo several hours longer than normal to find sleep that night. He tossed; he turned; he lay back with his eyes wide open and then squeezed shut; he even got up, climbed the thin, discreet ladder attached to the outside wall all the way to the top and sat on the roof for a short period of time - yet nothing had worked. He had been at unease the whole evening, and none of this worry had dissipated by the time he had turned out the lights and lay in his bed: if anything, it consumed his entire mind, and anything he did to ignore it was a poor distraction. What had happened to those shadows? Why had Yuki run after them? Did he catch them, or did they get away? Were they...the thieves, the robbers, that had conned him and Akito at the warehouse? Or were they simply...commonplace robbers? Spies, perhaps? What business had they at the Sohma residence? Had they tried to hurt someone, or were they plotting to? Had something been stolen, or an object out of place? Why had they…? And on the night he announced the engagement... Had it been planned? Who was the target, if indeed there was one? Had it been some elaborate ruse to distract the attendants of the ball and allow a partner to do the dirty work? If so, had it worked? Or had it...never been much of anything in the end...?

Such questions persisted in keeping Kyo awake for a large portion of the night, and when he awoke from a sleep that was too drowned in dreams, too inadequate for his liking, his head ached, his limbs were lazy, and he yawned rather a lot. Through the night, the unease had lessened, though the frustration stayed with him for a long time. He was grouchy; irritable. He moved his hand too quickly whilst he was shaving, causing a red dot to form on his cheek, before the fairly average sink beneath was greeted with a drop of blood, then another, and another. Merely the sight of it angered him, and, tempted though he was, he did not shatter the glass of the mirror, opting instead to yank his hand towel from its rail and in the process, breaking apart what he had previously assumed was a rather expensive piece of silver. Whilst changing into something decent enough for breakfast, his fingers had been trembling with suppressed annoyance as he attempted to button up his shirt. He grew further disgruntled as the buttons refused to be pushed into their positions, and eventually he managed to tear a few from the fabric, leaving him with a perfectly good shirt short of a few buttons. He'd torn it from his body, grabbed another, tucked it hurriedly into his breeches and began buttoning up this shirt, trying to be as patient as possible. Giving up a few from the collar, he'd grabbed a cravat and tied it haphazardly round his neck, loosely, so that it didn't choke him as such items had a tendency to do. A maid had knocked on his door and asked him to come to breakfast, as he was a little late, and he snapped back at her that he was getting ready as quickly as possible and to _leave him alone_, no thank you given as he shoved his feet into a pair of shiny black boots, buckling them up with clumsy fingers before standing and, deciding there was no need for a jacket, grabbed the nearest waistcoat, flung open the door, and began to make his way to the breakfast room, swinging the waistcoat - of quite fine brown leather, he noticed now, with another set of dastardly small buttons - as he went. Had he known quite how roguishly attractive he looked as he strode through corridors and down stairs, perhaps he would have stayed in his room a while longer to perfect what was deemed imperfect about the outfit - the undone buttons and loose cravat, the way his sleeves were rolled up and the waistcoat flapping open as he walked, one leather strap of the boots unbuckled and slapping his leg as he hurried along. Had he known - but he did not, for he paid no attention to whatever maids were working around him, glancing at him as he passed before giving a workmate a wide-eyed, meaningful stare before what seemed like the whole hallway dissolved into giggles.

Perhaps if he had paid attention to listen, watch, or even glance at these maids, he would have been slightly more prepared for the reaction he would receive once he walked into the breakfast room. Kyo had received stares before, unwanted attention for his red hair and ruby eyes, for his tan skin and lean physique, his handsome face and, some may say, _exquisite_ cheekbones - but all the Zodiac, or indeed most of the Sohma family in general, garnered such attention, for had they not the same cheekbones, or similar stature, or interesting hair and eye colour? Haru received such stares - Kisa, too, on occasion, young though she was. Rin was a beautiful girl in general, far more beautiful than any other he'd come across, and Yuki was...irritatingly handsome. Good-looking, yet feminine. Kyo was pleased with this last feature, and thanked whatever god for looking out for him in that respect.

However, to gain such stares from the Sohma family itself? Ridiculous, unless he was being mocked. Strange and foreign, and some preparation would have done him some good. As it was, when he arrived, he found the entire Zodiac (bar, of course, Ritsu) there - Kisa and Hiro, the youngest, sitting side by side at the furthest end of the long table; Momiji, the next youngest, chatting (_or at least had been_) cheerfully to Haru, who was staring moodily at the uneaten food before him; Yuki sat with Tohru, the only non-Sohma present, his smile fading as Tohru turned; Kagura and Rin sat nearest the adults, spitting glares at each other as the former studied the latter's dress; the three lords seemed to be having some merry banter (well, Shigure and Ayame, at least) at the corner of the table; and at the head stood Akito, her eyes perhaps once set in a glare, but widened now, as Kyo muttered an apology and spotted a seat between Haru and Tohru he did not mind taking. Halfway to his seat, he paused. A little closer, and he surveyed the table. Reaching the chair, standing behind it and looking down, his hand jumped to his hair, aware of its disarray, wondering if it had provoked Akito's displeasure. Yet even as he attempted to pat it down, Akito remained displeased. Or concerned. Or...angry? Or gloating? The only emotions Kyo really saw from Akito, and he was at loss, now, to describe exactly _what_ was on the hag's face at the moment.

As he took another bewildered glance round the room, he found that most of the staring eyes a litter wider than usual, mouths hanging open a little more than acceptable, and whatever thoughts were in people's heads to be, well...completely unclear. So he pulled out his chair and sat, the screech of wood against wood seeming to bring everyone to their senses. A moment passed, before Haru leaned towards him a bit, clapped Kyo's arm, and grinned.

"Looking good today, son," he murmured, despite the fact that Kyo did _not_ look 'good', nor was he Haru's son. "Akito does _not_ seem too pleased about the mess."

Exactly. Kyo looked a mess. That must have been why everyone was staring. As if the incident that took place last night wasn't enough, he had been worried for a moment that something had dangerously changed about him.

"Kyo!" Akito exclaimed. An awkward pause, as if she realised she'd spoken far too loudly. "Kyo," she repeated, "what...what are you _wearing?_"

Kyo glanced down at himself, wondering if he had done something stupid like forget to button his breeches or there was a tear in his shirt, but all was well. He returned his attention to Akito.

"What I usually wear," was his reply.

"But you look... You look so..." She was at a loss for words, and Kyo wondered if he was the only one concerned by this.

"_Handsome_," Haru decided.

"Deadly handsome!" Momiji chirped.

"Wondrously handsome and beautiful, like an angel of the sun, fallen to earth like a-"

"Quite enough, Kagura," Akito said sternly.

"Apologies."

Another moment of silence, as uncertain glances were passed around the rectangular table and faces were either pointed towards the still-standing Akito or the still-confused Kyo.

Akito's eyes raked over him, before she ordered, "Do your buttons up, tie your cravat _properly_, Hatsuharu is there for help, do your waistcoat up, buckle your boots, tuck in that shirt, roll down those sleeves, and _sort out your hair!_"

Kyo regarded Akito for a long moment, not without a bored sort of resentment, before asking, "Why?"

Akito spluttered. Had Kyo been confused before, he was utterly bemused now. Had something gone wrong with the world over the night? Did the shadows sprinkle some kind of oddifying powder across the Sohma estate?

"You are not properly attired, that is why!" Akito said, enunciating every word. "This is a formal meeting!"

"And I thought it was breakfast..." Kyo muttered as he bent down to do up the loose buckle.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"As I said," Akito started, ignoring the snickering Haru and tutting Yuki as she reviewed the room, "this is a _formal_ meeting. To discuss the appearance of the two strangers of last night."

Yuki stiffened, and Tohru frowned. Kyo himself lurched up, staring at Akito with a scowl adorning his face, his eyes accusatory - _you know, I know you know_ - and perhaps it was a trick of the light, but for a moment, Kyo thought he saw something like recognition, or fear, stir in Kagura's eyes, only for second later have it dissolve, as if it had never been there in the first place. Kyo dismissed it, as he did most things involving Kagura, and returned his attention to Akito, who was surveying the room with scrutinising eyes. Had she seen the flicker in Kagura's eyes? The reactions of several other Sohmas? Kyo's own was not subtle - Yuki's, however, was.

And as if Kyo needed to list another difference between them.

"I have my own suspicions on who the pair could be, or could be ordered by," Akito declared, a daring move considering her guarded personality. Had Kyo been watching anyone but her, he would have seen the way Hatori's eyes snapped to hers, and how Shigure's face twisted into something ugly for a moment. "However, I must first ask dear Yuki to share with us the details of what happened once he deserted the dinner..."

Akito's words sounded threatening, and the way in which she addressed Yuki was uncomfortable to hear. Kyo averted his eyes as Yuki's shoulders trembled in veiled something - _rage? Fear?_ - and pretended that Akito favoured Yuki because she _liked_ him, and he returned such feelings. That he had no idea of what his joy could cause. And yet when he spoke, Yuki's soft, yet somehow firm voice was a little shaky and Kyo shifted in his chair, glaring at his empty plate, and ignoring the inquisitive glances Tohru shot at him.

"I ran after the two men," Yuki said. "They were either very stealthy, or remarkably adept at hiding themselves, for I soon lost sight of them. I found them once I was outside. They were entirely too fast, for I could not keep up. I believe I drove them from the grounds, however."

Akito regarded him with cool eyes, and, noting this as he glanced up for a moment, Kyo was glad he was not in such a position. "Is that so?" she murmured. Raising her voice, she continued, "The guards gave no report of chasing after the two, nor did they see you by the entrance."

The look on Yuki's face both amused and instilled pity in Kyo.

"I-I... Guards?"

"Yes, the guards by the gate."

Kyo forced a smirk down as Yuki swallowed uneasily.

"Perhaps they...they grew drowsy."

"Oh? Indeed."

"I chased them to th-the side gate, anyhow."

Akito's dark eyes had turned steely. "Perhaps. I'll deal with you later." There was a chill present in her voice that Kyo had heard not before - a mix of dismissal and a promise of more to come. He thanked the gods once more that he hadn't suffered such an inquisition. Akito had proven to be rather ruthless when needs must - throwing temper tantrums in the privacy of her chambers often, slapping faces or indeed hitting arms quite frequently, and throwing jagged glasses or whatever ornament happened to be nearest to her at whoever was the cause of her often vicious rage. Kyo had been on the receiving end of all these things - tantrums endured, slaps or hits taken diligently, objects thrown at him either quite painful (one particular broken plate had caused such a wound on Kyo's shoulder he'd needed Hatori to stitch it back up) or dodged. Akito's cool side - the one reserved for when in public - was equally unnerving, perhaps more so. She had a way with her eyes that made it feel like she was looking passed all your falsehoods, the guard most Zodiac members did put up against her (or everyone, for Kyo), passed absolutely _everything_ - and she could pull the truth from you, just like that. Well, that, and the threats she often used against them, whether it be exposing their true problems to the public or hurting their beloved. Akito was nothing if not vicious.

"Now that Yuki has given his _dubious_ side of the story," Akito now carried her on, her voice ringing throughout the high-ceilinged room as Kyo's stomach rumbled, "may I ask if anyone else encountered the pair? Perhaps, on a walk through the estate, or outside by the balconies...?"

Kyo made not a sound, continuing to stare sullenly at the lack of the food on his plate. Clearly, Yuki had lost sight of the pair the second they'd run off, and no one else seemed to have seen them, so exactly why must _he_ waste his time and energy on something that was not directly related to getting food into his stomach, lest he die of starvation and make the world a better place...?

Or so Akito seemed to phrase it.

"Now that that is over, I shall be taking my own breakfast in my room. Yuki, come to my chambers at precisely nine o'clock. Shigure, Ayame, Hatori - if you would come with me." With this, Akito left the room, the three lords getting up with sighs and mumbles before following her, lingering back and chatting quietly to each other. The somewhat tense silence Akito had seen fit to leave behind was broken only by the maids _finally_ entering the room from the door linking it to the kitchens, plates in hand, and deposited them in front of each Zodiac (and Tohru). Once everyone had been served, they began to eat, the little conversation coming mostly from Kisa and Hiro for the first few minutes.

Kyo himself had taken up the arduous task of buttering his croissant, making sure he had his customary glass of milk on the coaster beside his placemat. Conversation now centred around Yuki, for some trivial reason that Kyo did not really understand, and instead of having to speak he began eating, far too hungry to do anything else.

"Kyo?" A quiet voice, but there was no deliberating where it came from. He glanced to his left, mouth full of pastry, whilst Tohru tentatively set down her knife and fork and looked at him with concerned eyes.

Such eyes filled him with an awkward warmth, as if it wasn't sure what it was doing there, before he was quickly filled with utter confusion, forcing Kyo to tear his eyes from her and focus elsewhere. He had been rude to her at first - jumpy and paranoid - but then it had eased, especially in the days after his confessions, where the world had seemed a little brighter and the weights within his heart a little lighter, and for those days he hesitated not to pull her close - not close enough to transform, of course - run his hands through his hair, like she could be his forever, and not just two years. Less than two years...

And now - the shine had worn off, and Kyo had grown rather wary again, worried she would spill his secrets to a manipulative columnist (such as a man named the _Gamesome Gallant_, who knew a worrying amount of what went on in the Sohma household), or that she would push him away for what he had said. Perhaps he knew she would not - she hadn't so far - so he distanced himself from her before she could do such to him. And yet, times like these, she somehow managed to bring him close to her, inescapably, drawing him to her in ways that wouldn't let him let go.

She now looked at him, confusion upon her face, when he realised she had asked him something.

"What?" he asked a little dumbly, too filled with happy-making food and frown-giving thoughts to form a polite, eloquent response.

"I was merely...wondering if Kyo was okay," Tohru explained hesitantly. "For you seemed so distracted last night, and this morning you look dreadfully tired, not that one notices that" - she blushed a little, prompting Kyo to wonder again _why_ people had stared earlier - "a-and I just felt...I should ask you if everything is alright...?"

Which was really quite sweet of her, and had Kyo been a more emotional man he would have been touched by someone asking such a question so genuinely.

"Fine," he muttered. "I'm fine. I just... It took me a while to sleep last night, is all."

"Ah!" Tohru said, sounding a little unconvinced, but relieved. "I see. It took me no time at all to fall asleep. Perhaps I had a little too much to drink - I am not quite so used to have so much around."

"Hm." Kyo had been in that situation before and it had not been pretty - a little rowdy, Haru had said, at first, before he became a big dollop of cheerful, laid-back, amorous laughs, which Kyo couldn't imagine (or remember) for the life of him. Never had he wanted to repeat such an experience, so he rarely drank, and when he did, it was only a little. He had seen Tohru grow from sobre to tipsy to drunk to being escorted-out-of-the-room plastered, to be mild. Having to stick with Tohru throughout this time had been a mixture of funny, embarrassing for him, embarrassing for her, ugly and spontaneous. Apparently, drunken Tohru liked to dance a lot, talk a lot, and drink a lot. Not particularly a good mix. Better, however, than being an amusing flirt, or whatever Haru had said, with abilities to do handstands and cartwheels throughout the ballroom they'd been in whilst having what sounded like an odd conversation with the daughter of the mayor again. The daughter had enjoyed the conversation, Haru had said - the mayor never personally invited Kyo to a ball again (the daughter did, and seemed disappointed when Kyo refused to drink and thus cartwheel five times consecutively down the length of the dance floor). For the better, really. So whilst Tohru was not exactly a very _good_ drunk...Kyo was much, much worse.

During this entire thought process, Kyo had been shovelling gigantic portions of food in his mouth as if there were no tomorrow. This had garnered rather a few bored stares, a sniff from Yuki, a, "And exactly _how_ old are you, Kyo?" from Hiro, a fond glance from Kagura and a half-hearted snicker from Haru.

"Is Kyo...hungry?" Tohru asked.

Kyo gave her a look that possibly belittled her intelligence, and continued to eat.

"Why?" A silly question, really, but Kyo humoured her despite that.

Finishing a swallow, Kyo answered, "I didn't eat very much last night." He had been so full of nerves that the thought of having to physically _eat_ made him feel sick, so he had taken a bite of each different food on his plate and had no more. A little pitiful, he knew, but his stomach had been churning with anxiety and being violently sick before, during, or after the declaration would be painfully embarrassing for everyone. And so now, he was stuffing himself. It made sense.

"I... I see."

Perhaps she was hoping for a more lasting conversation. Or an entertaining one. Or one in which he would respond a little more enthusiastically - yet when he glanced at her, she was smiling contentedly as she poured some milk into her tea. Catching his curious eyes, she set the milk jug back down and turned to him, tilting her head to the side as her smile grew wider. He shook his head, rolling his eyes at her ridiculous sweetness, before returning to his food.

Five minutes later, and Yuki excused himself with a, "I best be getting to Akito. Knowing her, 'nine o'clock' means something around quarter to." He gave a gentle smile to Tohru, prompting Kyo to glare at his food, as he tucked in his chair and left the room. Well, that one was annoying person out the room. Life would be much nicer if all of them could leave.

A moment passed and, without a word, Rin stood and swept across the floor, the door falling shut with a loud thump behind her.

Silence dawned, and Momiji leaned over to pat Haru's hand as he dropped his head onto his fist, shutting his eyes. His shoulders slumped and a barely-audible growl left his parted lips, eliciting a mixture of worry and confusion from Kyo. Perhaps something had happened between his friend and Rin? It wasn't the first time, Kyo could assure that, and it certainly would not be the last. One of the two were always pulling away, hiding their emotions, throwing a rage, and it would always end in a small argument and dissolve into nothing. So what had happened this time that neither could ignore? Had one had an affair? Was one merely getting cold feet? Or... Or was it Akito?

It always lead back to Akito...

Giving a louder, more aggressive growl as he rose to his feet, Haru spat, "I'm not hungry anymore!" and slammed the door shut as he left.

Kisa looked wonderingly at Hiro, who shook his head, and Momiji gleefully moved to where Haru had been sitting. Kagura, recognising the opportunity, jumped up and took the seat Yuki had abandoned opposite Kyo.

"I wonder what happened with Rin and Haru last night," Kagura mused.

"They had an argument," Momiji explained, "right before Yuki got back. She left the ball about ten minutes after. Haru told me not of what caused the actual argument, but...he was really upset. And _angry_, I think." He paused, a searching look on his face as if he was trying to remember what else Haru had said. "He really loves her. I hate it when they quarrel like this."

Tohru was nodding slowly. "It happens often?" she asked.

"Once every couple of months," Hiro muttered from his end of the table.

"They've been together for years," Kagura said, a little wistfully. "They met up secretly up until Haru was eighteen."

"Secretly?" Tohru repeated, her eyes widening. "Why so?"

"Not allowed to court someone until you're of eighteen years," Momiji replied matter-of-factly.

"Not to mention Rin's four years older than Haru," Kagura said, lowering her voice a little. "_That_ caused a little talk."

"I see," Tohru breathed, her eyes becoming sympathetic. "So why do they fight?"

"Sometimes, it's difficult to tell," Kagura said. "It's not as if they get jealous - they hardly look at another, unless Haru's drunk - and they're far too undemanding, in that sense, to care."

"They have some trust issues," Kyo muttered, leaning back in his chair as he finally gave in. "Rin thinks telling him nothing is protecting him, and distances herself from him. Haru gets sick of her always doing this and begins accusing her." Simple.

"They always make up, though," Momiji said. "That's why I'm so worried... Usually it only takes a few days."

"Of Haru sneaking into Rin's room and promising her _anything_ when he thinks the family are out," Kagura snorted. "Don't think I haven't heard them. They clearly have not taken their lessons on how to remain reasonably quiet whilst-"

"Don't say it!" Tohru squeaked, clamping her hands over her ears as quickly as possible, her elbows twisting - and somehow, though Kyo was not entirely sure as, frankly, he was _not_ paying that much attention, Tohru's hand must have glanced off her china teacup, filled with scalding water, and before he knew it, it was flying through the air, hitting him on the chest, shattering into pieces and drenching his shirt and one mighty good waistcoat with murky, wet, _burning_ liquid.

He may have yelped.

And then it was _hot_ and Tohru was shrieking apologies, and Kagura was just shrieking, and Momiji was yelling something about, "Look Kyo, your shirt matches your waistcoat now!", whilst Kisa sighed quietly and Hiro grumbled about irresponsible adults...

After Kyo had gotten used to the scalding burning sensation of the tea, he stood.

"Tohru, Kagura, calm down. I'll go get a shirt and be down in five minutes," he assured them, pausing before cuffing Tohru's head affectionately. Then he turned, and made the embarrassing walk back to his bedroom. This time, he noticed the maids. They still gawked and still giggled and still shot looks at each other, but this time, their gaze lingered on his dirty clothing, and wonderings of what had happening during breakfast began to arise.

Kyo had focused on attempting to ignore this when someone called out, "Made a bit of a mess, then? I'm not surprised."

Already incensed, Kyo looked up to find Yuki wandering down the hallway towards him, his right cheek uncommonly red. So Akito had not been pleased with what Yuki had said, then. Well, good.

"Tohru spilled her tea," Kyo said, his voice clipped. "What did Akito do?"

"I'm surprised you're asking: that tea didn't do anything to your brain, did it?"

"Just answer me."

"What do you think?"

He couldn't argue with that. "What did you tell her?"

"The same I told her before."

"Obviously not."

"Why would you care?"

"Because I think-!" -_that they're the robbers who ambushed me and Akito at the warehouse_, that sentence ended. Not that Yuki needed to know that. "Because it was my engagement ball."

Yuki snorted. "Akito takes any opportunity to show off her wealth," he said. "Surely you know that already."

"Of course I do!" He was losing his temper already - and yet he couldn't stop. He never could. "Did you lie to her?"

"Only that of which was necessary."

"So what was the truth?"

"I really do wonder why you need to know such." Yuki's voice was growing uneasy, and Kyo latched onto that weakness.

"What? Did you see them? Or did you not?"

"Kyo..."

"Did they see you first? Did they threaten you? What did they look like? Did they look like they could pose any threat?" There remained silence. "Or were you too _scared_ to tell them off?"

That caught Yuki. "Be quiet."

"And if I don't?"

The only answer came in the form of clenched fingers hitting his cheek. Kyo reeled back, mostly from the surprise rather than the pain of the punch, before growling, "You sunuva-!"

"What _lowly_ language you use!" Yuki jeered, as he effortlessly dodged Kyo's retaliating kick, catching his foot and jerking his leg up to an uneven angle. Wincing at the cracks, the fire in Kyo's eyes burned.

"I'd rather use lowly language than be an uptight, prim _prude_ like- argh!" He had dodged Yuki's kick, his fist managed to hit him straight on the chest, before Yuki grabbed the fist, twisting his arm whilst his other hand pushed Kyo against the wall.

"_What did you call me?_"

"Oh, you want to hear it again, do you?" Kyo asked, trying to squirm his shoulder out of Yuki's grip, his other hand till clenched in the other boy's. "I called you an _uptight_, _prim_, _pru_-"

Yuki reared back and punched his face again, his other cheek cracking against wall. As Yuki stood back, panting, Kyo aimed a kick, as hard he could, to the boy's chest, succeeding in pushing him back a few steps so Kyo wasn't so trapped against the wall, moving round so that his back faced the rest of the corridor. Yuki was glaring at him, his eyes narrow and his lips an open-mouthed scowl. Compared to Kyo, he looked like he'd gone for a crowded walk in the park, whereas his cheek was swelling a little, his messy hair tangled, a button hanging off the already-ruined waistcoat.

Remembering his reason for leaving, Kyo pondered whether he should just go to his room and change, and let Yuki rage elsewhere. He did not want the others to have to wait long for him. Repeating this thought to Yuki, the latter shook his head viciously.

"Not now," he hissed. "Now you have Miss Honda, you think you can call _me_ such names? When you're the worse one here? If it were not for you being such a grotesque monster that needs someone like Tohru to nurse you, _I _would be the one announcing an engagement last night! _I_ am not the one to be detested - that job is reserved solely for _you_. You will _not_ walk away from me!"

Kyo had frozen in shock at Yuki's words, usually heard coming from Akito's lips. Of course, Yuki often vocalised his dislike for Kyo, but never so...furiously. And why on earth did he bring Tohru into it? It was not like Kyo _chose_ this.

And it appeared that Kyo had indeed given voice to this last thought.

"You didn't _need_ to!" Yuki roared back, charging at him, fists clenched. Kyo held his hands up immediately to block his attacks, but soon the defence crumbled and Kyo tried to fight back - arms swinging and legs kicking, yet only a few attacks yielded small victory. Yuki was stronger, defended well, and was just _better_ at this than Kyo was - even though he'd spent years training, Yuki still managed to beat him. He always did.

As Kyo attempted another punch, Yuki swung halfway round and swept his leg behind Kyo's feet, toppling him to the ground, his head meeting the floor before his hands could, resulting in a dull thunk against the carpet. A little disorientated, Kyo then began to scramble back up, his back beginning to ache as he sat up and drew one leg towards himself. Yuki was already towering above him, though, painting a picture of pure fury.

"You _disgusting_" - punch - "_self-absorbed_" - punch - "_deceiving_" - punch - "_sickening_" - punch - "_stealing_" - punch - "_uncivilised_" - punch - "_beast_!" A combination of punches and kicks and a rather worrying growl.

Thoroughly worn down and defeated, Kyo rolled his head round to stare at Yuki. "And doing that," he began hoarsely, feeling blood bubbling at the edge of his mouth, "makes you any better?"

Yuki was frozen, his fist still poised to deliver another blow to Kyo. He stared at him, his eyes turning lighter, and shock taking over his expression as he saw what he had done.

"_Stop!_" someone screeched.

"Yuki, what do you _do_ to him?" another girl yelled, following by footsteps thumping against the carpet and Kagura kneeling down beside him. "Are you completely out of your mind?"

"How... Why are you here?" Yuki whispered.

"The maids alerted us to the fight," Kagura said. "Silly idiots." Turning to Kyo, she tutted softly. "You didn't even change your shirt."

Kyo tentatively sat up, reaching a bruised hand back to steady his head. The bubbles burst and a rivulet of blood fell from his lips.

"Poor fight," someone remarked, and Kyo glanced up to see Haru standing at the open doorway of his room, his arms crossed and leaning against the frame.

"I just ate," Kyo countered grouchily. Still shaky, he paused before he knelt, shifting a leg so his foot was flat on the ground, and pressed his hands into the floor as he tried to stand. Wobbly, he clutched onto the nearest thing he could find, stars bursting across his vision as the blood rushed back into his body. Blinking, he found Tohru staring at him, inches away, in concern.

Then he heard Kagura again.

"Tohru, you would mind not of taking Kyo to his bedroom to clean up, would you?" she asked sweetly. "Yuki and I have much to talk about." Tohru shook her head wordlessly, tugging Kyo down the corridor as they left the other three behind, Haru shutting his door as he disappeared back into his room.

They never knew what Kagura and Yuki talked about, but when Tohru had cleaned the blood from his face and rubbed soothing balm on his swells, cuts, and bruises, then picked out another shirt and waistcoat for him to change into so they could return to the two, they were both looking morose, sorrowful, and a little bit indignant. The cheek Kyo assumed Akito had slapped was freshly red, and he could only imagine Kagura, in all her raging glory, slapping him there too. Like mother, like daughter.

"Come, Tohru," Kagura said. "Let us go find Kisa and perhaps Rin and invite your friends over so we can have a nice picnic by the time lunch arrives. We can give them a tour of the estate." Without giving Tohru time to answer, she looped her arm through the other's and began to steer them both towards main hall. "Oh, and Kyo?" she called back. "Go find Haru. He left his room not long ago, looking rather miserable. Try not to argue _too_ much!"

And they were gone.

Kyo threw a glare in Yuki's direction before opening the door to Haru's room - it was messy, clothes strewn across the ground and the bedclothes a scrunched up ball in the middle of the broken bed.

"He must be Black," Kyo muttered to himself. "Idiot."

Knowing he was likely heading up to another fight, Kyo took a detour to the kitchens for water and a snack before searching for Haru. He knew where Haru would be - where Kyo would be, were he feeling miserable - yet he wanted to prolong the time before he had to get into another fight. It was pathetic, but true, so Kyo took over an hour wandering the complex, pretending to look for him before he gave in and headed up to the roof. As he passed a window, he saw Tohru's two friends - Miss Hanajima and Miss Uotani - walking up the drive, arm in arm, and when he reached the ladder to the roof, he could see the girls assembling below, by the lake, tiny ants next to a puddle.

Haru was on the side of the roof facing them, his legs bent at the knees so his feet sat flatly upon the slates, his arms crossed as he glared into the sky, a scowl formed upon his lips, his brows kneaded in an aching confusion.

Or so Kyo imagined.

"What are you sulking up here for?" Kyo asked, perhaps a tad unkindly, standing on the roof with a hand resting on his hip, eyes unsympathetic even though one could assume how he was hurting over Rin. Perhaps Kyo would sit and commiserate with him had he ever been in such a situation, but to Kyo, such heartache and gloom was seen as being rather pathetic, though he knew it was not. He had felt such pain over far worse things - were the Zodiac not stronger than this?

"Shut it, Kyo," Haru growled back. "You know nothing of this."

And perhaps he didn't, but that prevented him not from sparking.

"Is that what you think? And how knowledgeable _you_ are," Kyo replied, knowing he was bating him, but knowing not that he did it merely to distract his friend from whatever pain he felt - not knowing that for once, it was acceptable for someone else to unleash their distress upon him. Haru did it all the time, anyway.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Kyo did not, but did it stop him? Of course not. Bruised and battered, Kyo would _not_ let Haru brood like this. Not when he could do something about it - not when he had done so little about so much else.

"Don't I? Or is it because I'm so _lowly_ that you say that?"

"Get out of here."

"And if I don't?"

"Why are you acting so high-quality, Kyo? We both know you're not."

And yet another who disparaged his presence.

"Acting like this, you're not either."

"I said not that I was better than you!"

"Did you need to?"

Haru had stood by this point, more anger than sadness fuelling his actions.

"Need _you_ have?"

"Of course." Clean, precise.

"You miserable bastard child."

"That I am, on occasion."

Kyo's relative level-headedness was angering Haru more than the latter would admit - his actions, his words, showed it all. Kyo knew that in a moment he, himself, would also blow up, but he needed to keep up this show until Haru took a swing at him. Then he could let go, they _both_ could, and maybe one or the other or neither would win and that would be okay.

"You're insufferable."

"And so are you."

"I despise you."

"Many people do."

"If I could hit you right now, I would."

"So why don't you?"

Four words that could have tipped Haru off of Kyo's plan, but so enraged seemed he that he noticed not of it, and finally did what Kyo had been waiting for since he began the conversation.

Black Haru had risen.

"I'll kill you!"

And Haru swung a fist savagely at him, one which Kyo easily blocked, and another, and another, perhaps thinking he could drive Kyo back and off the roof. Kyo refused to give in, and began to fight back - after all, Haru thrived on attacking a worthy opponent, and Kyo gave him no enjoyment, no reason to play this stupid game, if he did not comply.

Kyo launched a kick and succeeded in pushing him back, though his other leg was unbalanced and weak, his arms black and blue and dotted with pale yellow, his hands calloused and sealed wounds bleeding as his fingernails dug back into his palms, his ribcage feeling feeble and he felt too unsteady for a moment, unsubstantial. He knew that fighting for five minutes more would leave him spent - but for now, he was still a little stronger, still a little braver, and if fighting relieved Haru of mental pain for a few minutes then why wouldn't Kyo do such?

His temporary distraction had given Haru a clear shot, and he floundered back a bit as he felt two fists colliding with his chest, knocking the air out of him if only for a moment, and he readied his fists in defensive position so he could breathe again. Haru aimed a fist at him, and, lungs recovered, Kyo dodged to the side, jumping forward so he stood just behind Haru and grabbing the still-lunging fist, spinning him round so Haru could see in his eyes that he wasn't _quite_ deadly serious as his knuckles connected with the older, Haru's face turning with the impact, his shoulders twisting too as his feet stumbled, entwining with each other before Haru completely lost his balance and fell-

His shoulder hit the roof before the rest of him tumbled across the edge, and as his heart leapt in his throat, Kyo was only just quick enough to seize his wrists, flattening himself against the roof so gravity wouldn't be tempted to pull him down, too.

"Well done, Kyo!" Haru hissed as he hung down, Kyo's grip on him the only thing that stopped him from plunging down several floors and into the rosebushes below.

"You were asking for it," Kyo replied.

"_You_ asked for it."

"I didn't think you, of all people, would _fall_."

"I lost my balance!"

"No, you lost your _temper_."

"As did you."

"Hm." Kyo commented not on that, for losing _both_ their tempers had been the aim of his mission.

He was beginning to realise that Haru was rather heavy. His arms were growing tired, his breaths a little more laboured. He couldn't hold this - and Haru - up forever.

Focusing all his energy into his arms, he tried to heavy Haru up, listening to the latter's feet scrabbling against the walls, immune to the loud screeches of the girls they had both forgot by the lake. He succeeded in pulling one arm a little closer to the roof, Haru's forearm resting now against the slate. Kyo drew in shuddering breath and tried again, this time with the other arm. Haru was struggling, too, his feet trying to find purchase on the smooth sandstones that made up the estate's shell. He seemed to find a tiny slit in the wall, pushing him up a few more inches, and Kyo crawled back, kneeling now, tugging Haru with care and urgency. Haru was trying to bring a knee up to the roof, but it was too high, Haru's legs, despite their flexibility, not reaching. Kyo moved back again, wondering if he should stand and pull, hoping he wouldn't slip and fall, when Haru's sweaty palm slipped from his own, leaving his arm and the foot in the slit as his only anchor. They both hissed a variety of curses as Haru's hand flailed wildly in the air, trying to catch Kyo's as he hastened further forward.

"Hold still!" he panted as he tried to reach the evasive hand.

"I cannot!" Haru responded, annoyed. "I feel like I'm going to fall!"

"Then hold on!" They brushed fingers- slapped hands- close, yet so far- wasn't it always?

Haru seemed to manage roughly two seconds of staying in the same place, and Kyo gripped his fingers and yanked him up with all the diminished strength he had left, stumbling back as Haru's torso toppled onto the roof. As Haru swung his legs over the ledge and tried to catch his breath, Kyo collapsed, gasping for hair, the dull ache in his muscles now burning in exhaustion. Two fights one after the other was never going to turn out well for him - having to save Haru from falling off the roof tired him even more, and he vaguely wondered if he'd have the strength to pull himself from the roof and all the way down to his room.

He glanced to Haru; he was sitting, legs crossed, resting his chin on a fist as he stared out to the lake, where the girls were waving, cheering with glee that they hadn't hurt their selves. A moment passed as Kyo scrutinised the other's eyes - they had made the near-unnoticeable change from dark-washed glitter to gently gleaming curiosity.

Haru had changed back to White, and Kyo complimented himself on a job well done, before he laid his head back down on the grey slates. He heard Haru clamber up the roof towards him, resting himself heavily atop the roof tiles and sighing to himself.

Squinting an eye open, Kyo grunted, "Want to talk about it?"

"I think...I have said all that needs to be said last night."

Kyo nodded to himself. "With...Momiji?"

"Right." Another silence, filled only with the sounds of the two young men gaining their breath back. "What about you?"

"What is there to talk about with me?"

"You and Kagura dancing last night, for one, and fighting with Yuki earlier." Though he couldn't see it, Haru still turned his head to Kyo to see the emotions play out on his face. "And would you honestly appear and spar with me all of a sudden?"

"Akito got on my nerves."

"You always say that; I begin to wonder if it's merely a cowardly excuse."

Kyo sighed, rolling his head round as he surveyed the sky - summer made the air hot and sticky, too many layers upon his skin, yet London's perpetually dull weather had turned what may have been a beautiful blue sky into rolling clouds of dusty white, an unwelcome overcast. Dancing with Kagura for such a long period of time was, perhaps, a little unnecessary in retrospect, but at that time it had seemed a wise prospect, where he could speak to her about all things she asked about, where everyone would be so busy with their own conversations, their own dancing, their own seducing, to even think about listening. It had attracted several stares, more than a few wrinkled noses and raised chins, but when Kyo had turned to Tohru, she had smiled, and it had been okay. Akito hadn't been pleased, but he cared not for her reaction. She was well-known for being unreasonable, so in such trivial things he ignored her judgement and favoured those he knew would remain purely unbiased. The fight with Yuki had been...odd. Yuki was not one for losing his temper so quickly, so _easily_. What had Kyo done, apart from be himself, to trigger it? And why, _why_, had he spoken of Tohru in such a way, like an object, like a _prize_ to be won? No one deserved such...lack of recognition, as a human, as a person, as someone who had free will and rights and choices...

He knew, however, that not everyone did, and he knew _exactly_ how those people felt.

Of course, there was no way that he would tell Haru what he had been thinking when he had decided to bate him into a fight. He'd misunderstand, or get angry again, or perhaps he would have expected it and Kyo found that he didn't want to know.

Kyo exhaled, perhaps a little heavily, as he realised both his hands were slippy and hot. Turning them over to himself, he found that they were covered in blood, four tiny crescents having torn through the skin - twice, most likely - and painting his skin with scarlet. Inspecting himself now, he realised he had another cut on his wrist, and more red blood had seeped through his trousers and stained them. Glancing at Haru, who, though he had been the weaker fighter in their match, seemed to be only a little bruised. Kyo stood, his muscles still painful in exhaustation, and walked along the roof, passed Haru, and began to descend the ladder to his balcony. His hands left bloody red on the white rails - his face grew inexplicably hot when he saw it and gritted his teeth. This wasn't the first time, and the maids would clean them up, just like they always did.

Washing his hands in the off-white sink in his ensuite stung, but he felt all too relieved as he washed the blood away, and quickly dried his hands before wrapping them in the bandages he had set out beforehand. He dabbed wet tissue on the scrape along his arm, then pulled off his right boot and yanked up the trouser leg, noting the gash across his knee and scowling. He cleaned the wound and covered it in bandages as well, before leaving the bathroom and rummaging through his wardrobe to find another pair of suitable trousers. Upon finding some, he discarded the bloody ones, pulling the new ones on and sauntering to the balcony. To re-join Haru on the roof? Or to find the girls by the lake? Or even to leave the estate for a while, perhaps, visit Kazuma; look round the market for precious trinkets he would never buy...

A shiver crept up his back, and he spun round instantly, feeling eyes on him - only to find they were those of Tohru's friend, the one he didn't like. Miss Hanajima, swathed in black as though constantly in mourning, a black parasol hanging beside her skirts, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed slightly.

"Mr Kyo Sohma," she greeted him, as if it was customary, and swept onto the balcony, simultaneously opening up her parasol in one fluid motion.

"Miss Hanajima," he replied, perhaps a little grouchily, as he turned back to the dreary sky.

"Quite a stunt you pulled earlier," she said after a moment's silence.

"That was no stunt, Miss," he said, his jaw ticking. "We both got angry; we fought; Haru fell; I stopped him from falling."

"And that would be all very well and good, yet Mr Hatsuharu seemed not to be angry in the first place, nor did you fight for several minutes."

"I was speaking to him."

"And about what?"

"Nothing I think you should care about."

"Perhaps I should show you how _much _I care?" There was a threat in her voice, finely toned to a muted whisper that almost chilled him.

"That... That is not necessary."

"I thought not."

Her gaze was heavy and chilling - goose bumps rose along his arms despite the heat and he averted his own eyes, wondering how on earth this ice queen incarnate had befriended sweet Tohru. Perhaps it was merely in Tohru's nature exude a certain kind air that drew anyone - including witching women like the one before him - to her. It had worked rather well on him. Too well, as the case may have it. She was far too accepting, and almost a ridiculous amount of naive. She was nothing like any other girl he had ever met - no wonder, really, that he liked her so much.

"This was no show of bravery, was it?" Miss Hanajima questioned quietly, her words sharp. He looked at her, his eyes wide in surprised, and something that could possibly be near to a smirk passed her lips for a moment. "I am very against this engagement with Tohru, and I feel completely inclined to dislike you as much I like, yet I cannot deny that there is something..._uncommon_ about you."

Though he showed no outward sign of surprise, or alarm, he could not deny the sudden speeding up of his heartbeats, the way he became aware of every detail about himself, from his bandaged hands to his slumped figure, to the question that he would beg to know the answer to - how could she tell? And what did she know?

"You keep to yourself, you do little to answer any assumptions made of you, you are easily defeated by Yuki Sohma and yet..." The way she spoke was soft; her words insightful, her view intriguing; the way she said it made him seem worth so little, yet worthy of so much. "...you also allow yourself to be used for someone else to gain satisfaction." Her eyes were piercing, like they could read every thought in his brain. Despite this, he maintained his gaze on hers, fearful yet wanting to know more. "Fighting with Haru was not a way to let out your frustration, nor to gloat on beating someone - he was lost, and you let him find you...in the only way you could...?" Her brows creased, her eyes a little distant now, and he realised that she was contemplating her own reasoning. "Or perhaps... Perhaps, the only was for him to let out his own sadness and anger was to...take it out on someone else? And you knew this, yet you were willing to do such a thing..." Her eyes became level once more. "I still do not like you, Mr Kyo. Had it gone my way, you would never see Tohru; especially not permit her to live within this house. However, you are, perhaps...a little more bearable that I thought."

"I..." At a loss for words, he stood open-mouthed, his cheek leaning against his palm, his eyes perhaps a little too wide, a little too showing of what he felt. 'Th...Thank y..."

She was gone, however, before the words were full able to leave his mouth, and he stared at the brightening sky with a little glee, a little bemusement, and a little gratitude. Miss Hanajima had said something oddly kind, something that made sense to him - something that was true, and for such reasons, her words stuck in his minds for a long time, like a lonely star on a stalemate horizon.

* * *

**A/N: So, I have a few questions about the above chapter. Was it realistic? Were the fights well-written? I have no idea what to do with fights! I'm like, punch, kick, punch, super kick, shove around, fall, punch, kick...do boys hit? Hm... Also, did Yuki seem okay when he was saying that shit to Kyo? And what do you think Kagura and Yuki were talking about? What do you think Akito and Yuki said to each other? Who do YOU think the shadows/robbers/evil people are? Did I blab on about Kyo too much? I love him, I think it comes over way too strong when I write though... :L Was my imagery any good? I love it, but I think I'm rubbish at it! God help me. Oh, and what about Hana? I love her, did I do her okay?**

**So yeah... That's me... Off to stare at pretty bags and contemplate which colour I should dip-dye my hair, woo. Also, I'm super cold. Has it snowed anywhere yet?**

**Love ya, mean it!**


	14. A Thought Provoking Picnic

**A/N: Hellooooo there. It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologise! I'm really sorry. I had school? Not kidding I did. I had exams. Those were scary. I passed them all...which was nice :D But that's not really an excuse. I actually had the first scene of this typed down fairly quickly, then I just left it for weeks because um it was sunny and I live for magazines even if they're obnoxious and have NO IDEA about high fashion.**

**That's not the point. (I think.)**

**Anyway I'm here to deliver a _hot day_, some _hot guys_, a _hot guy_ interacting quickly nicely with a _pretty girl_ and some other stuff. It was going to be delivered like a week ago but then I thought to myself, 'Maybe I should get this beta-ed to make sure it's not insane and check for errors' ('cause remember my last A/N and the mistakes that followed? Yeah...that was awkward) and enlisted my dearest Anonymous Human for the task! A wonderful person who currently has no known gender, so that's why it's an it. You rock, dude! Babe! idk. Just... Just go to its profile and check it out. And its stories. THEY RAWK. Plus I semi-beta-ed Cheshire so it's obvs amazing.  
**

**Aaaand...here it is! Have fun! Don't freak out! (I can easily do that for you.)**

**To all my wonderful reviewers and their heartwarming reviews...thank you soooo much! I enjoy writing in Kyo's POV CAUSE i LOVE HIM SO MUCH MY DARLING. But this chapter his sadly Kyo-POV free. I know it upsets me too. For the suggestion of Shigure's POV, even if that was a joke (was it?)...it's still really possible. I like Shigure, but I think writing his way would be a mix of playful and twisted and I'm not entirely sure how I'd do it. Somehow. Maybe.**

**HUGS!**

* * *

It was hot. Annoyingly so. She was sprawled in a most unladylike manner across the grass, staring into the cloudy sky. How could it be so warm and yet look so ugly? The answer, however, evaded her, and the heat made it difficult to think. Already, she had stripped to her petticoats and chemise, and was now seriously considering a dip in the lake that was spread beyond her. There was no soft breeze to uplift the choking warmth, and it made her lethargic, struggling to pay attention to the conversation of the girls around her. The food was finished, the drinks all gone, and she was hoping she had just heard Tohru ask a maid to bring out some more.

Arisa was not tired, merely roasting hot. Her limbs were scorching to touch, she knew, and her cheeks rosy with the sun. Glancing to her left, she found Saki with her black hosiery pulled off and left in a heap with her buckled shoes, seated at the edge of the lake, submerging her calves in what Arisa imagined as gloriously cool water. She placed her hands by her side and sat herself up, shutting her eyes against the wave of dizziness that hit her head, before opening them and smiling at the scene before her. Tohru was smiling, conversing cheerfully with the young girl named Kisa. Miss Kagura was watching the scene with a soft tilt of the lips, looking somewhat content, yet after watching for a moment more, Arisa found that she could detect a hint of fear in the woman's eyes as she glanced around the gardens, as if making sure there were no suspicious lingerers. After several rounds of this, Miss Kagura seemed to realise she was being watched, and her head whirled down in worry only to meet Arisa's confused eyes with her own now indignant ones. More than a little embarrassed, Arisa turned away, hoping to pass her red cheeks off as burning from the sun.

"Care for a dip, Arisa?" Saki asked her, drfting her fingers across the surface of the lake.

"Mmm?" Arisa murmured. "I don't see why not."

"B-but Uo!" Tohru gasped. "Hana! Are we not outside? You could be seen!"

"I care not for what other people think," Arisa said crassly. "You should know that by now."

"O-of course."

Arisa rolled her eyes and smiled to herself, a little dreamily, as she ridded herself of the unnecessary clothing, leaving her in her near-transparent white shirt, long enough to cover her body to mid-thigh. She wore no corset - she had no need for such silly things - and wore no rouge upon her lips, so there would be no ruining of her complexion. She turned to Saki, who was wearing all layers but the dark dress she had been on, folded carefully beside her shoes.

Arisa tried not to grin at her friend's stubbornness, and held a hand out. "Together?" she asked.

"One moment," Saki replied, turning to the other staring girls. "Do any of you have a ribbon to tie my hair back with?"

Little Kisa nodded, pulling one end of the rose ribbon in her hair to undo the bow, before daintily standing up and giving it to Saki. The latter preceded to tie back her hair with nimble fingers, turning to Arisa when she was finished and taking her hand.

"Count of three?"

"Hm."

Saki never waited for three to come as Arisa counted, pulling them both forward into the lake just as a young boy-man appeared with a silver-plated tray of sparkling drinks. The boy-man stared at the two women in the lake with a childlike look of bewilderment, curiosity, and shock. He was quickly shooed away by a chortling Miss Kagura, however, after setting the drinks down on the blanket that had been set down upon the grass for them to sit prettily upon.

Arisa sighed in contentedness, the water cooling her skin and clearing her mind. She dunked herself beneath the surface, wetting her face and hair, before kicking herself back up and shaking her head, her hair whipping through the air. Saki was lolling around in the water, on her back, her feet kicking lightly as she moved herself further out.

"Oh, please, make sure you don't go to far out!" Tohru called out anxiously as Arisa began to swim away from the small group (her now deceased uncle, from America, had taught her when she was five years old).

"It becomes rather deep nearer the centre, you know," Miss Kagura added, sounding a little less worried. Arisa chose to ignore this, and swam out until she could no longer hear their voices, and was free to dwell. It must have been a half hour earlier that she had seen Mr Kyo retreat from his fight with Mr Hatsuharu. From where she had been sitting, Mr Kyo had moved with the sense that he had already been in a fight, and Tohru and Miss Kagura recalled finding Mr Yuki and Mr Kyo fighting - or, really, Mr Kyo being defeated by Mr Yuki - earlier. Against Mr Haru, however, the redhead had seemed strong - a little weaker that what he may have been, but strong. And then he had stopped Mr Haru from falling - though Arisa was far below the two of them, she had seen the blood on both. Saki had disappeared for a moment to see how the two were, and reported back that they were merely cleaning themselves up. She had returned with the air of a woman in doubt of her own actions, but after Arisa made sure she was okay, she seemed to become more sure of herself.

Why had there been so much brawling? Were the Sohma men just naturally violent? Or were there more internal frustrations brewing within the Sohma compound? Frustrations that, in all honesty, Arisa had no part of?

_Except..._

Except there would always be Mr Kureno Sohma. She hadn't heard from him since the last letter, hadn't seen him anywhere, and the rumour mill was oddly absent of gossip containing him, his whereabouts, or why he had even left. However, Arisa couldn't let her heart forget about him, and it would seem it didn't want to. She longed for his hair, to see his eyes, listen to his wonderfully musical voice once, twice, a dozen times more...

Such wistfulness she kept inside of herself. She didn't want to burden another - especially Tohru - with her feelings, too weighty to be let out with words, too insignificant to be told with dreams. She wondered what he could possibly be doing at this moment in time, if he was even thinking of her, or if he was consumed in another matter entirely... If he even remembered her name. She remembered his.

Kureno Sohma. How she missed him. Was it not entirely silly? Such a...preposterous an emotion, such a large age gap, such a...such brief meetings, at balls or when she happened to see him in town, the feel of her name on his tongue and the way he danced, his hands clumsy but his feet graceful, his palms refreshingly cool and dry as he moved with her in almost stubbornness.

To think and feel and dream of one person so much - how could anyone stand it? Was this what Hana felt about Lord Kazuma? Or how Tohru had felt about Mr Yuki? How could she possibly part with him in such circumstances if she did? Or perhaps her case wasn't quite so severe as Arisa's own? Or perhaps such a feeling was now being directed towards Mr Kyo? It was unlikely, but possible. In such smothering heat and such volatile men involved, in seemed that quite nearly anything was possible. How lovely. How destructive.

Perhaps more destructive than lovely at the moment it would seem, if the earlier few fights were to go by.

Opening her eyes - unaware that she had even shut them - and straightening her body, she realised that her toes could no longer touch the stone-covered bottom. Looking round, she found herself further from shore than she had previously thought, squinting her eyes against the flat light to see Tohru standing, waving frantically, motioning for her to return to the picnic. Arisa looked further and found Saki still lolling on the surface of the water, and Arisa was sure her eyes were shut but not dreaming, and she wondered, vaguely, what it was like to live in sound. Dismissing such useless thoughts, however, she turned so she was floating on her stomach and begant to kick through the water, swiping her arms as she gained a little momentum, pushing through the lake to make it to safer waters.

As she moved towards the shallower area, she allowed her eyes to wander past the murkey bluish white of lake and towards the actual estate - it was beautiful architecture, built in a time long gone and recently refurbished before the current generation had moved in. It was built of golden sandstone and dark slate roofs, with balconies and bay windows and high ceilings. Standing atop one of these balconies, Arisa noted, must be Mr Kyo - she could notice his distinctive hair from a mile off, and, if she squinted, the tiny red dots that were his irises. Such eye colouring was wildly unnatural, but then again the Sohmas were a rather...eccentric family. Mr Hatsuharu had black and white hair, whilst she was certain that Lord Hatori had lilac eyes. It had been around for so long that most people ignored it these days - the elders in the society would sometimes comment on how unusual the Sohma colourings had been when they were young, or what their parents had told them about the earlier Sohmas - blues, green, whites, reds - every colour of the rainbow - and here Arisa was, blonde with brown eyes, as though such normality could ever ben noticeable for someone like Lord Kureno's standards.

She was so foolish...yet when she heard old spinsters speaking together in crowded tearooms, they had always made foolishness sound so appealing.

Then again, there _was_ a reason they were spinsters. And it was terribly disrespectful of Arisa to think of them like that, but more often than not she was a terribly disrespectful person. Or she had been. Tohru had changed that, a little.

"Arisa?" Saki's voice was soft but not unwelcome in Arisa's torrid thoughts. "You're swimming much too quickly."

Slowing, Arisa realised she must have been splashing water everywhere, and moved a little less violently towards Saki, who was still on her back, staring into the sky with her large, dark eyes.

"Sorry. I...didn't realise."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't." Saki's eyes slid shut for a moment and she sighed, barely noticeably, before opening them again. "Shall we return to dear Tohru? I'm almost certain she deeply misses our glorious company."

"Yes," Arisa quickly agreed. "Although I cannot bear this heat at all without the water."

"I'm sure we'll get by with a heavy lot of cool drinks and perhaps a bucket of ice or two."

"How lovely."

"Lovely indeed."

Still lying upon her back, Saki kicked herself further inshore, whilst Arisa swam, a little more slowly this time, by her, until they reached where water met land and climbed out. Arisa wandered the few metres to the blankets and promptly fell upon them, already overcome with the sheer heat as her soaking clothing clung to her. She would have to change at some point, but the warmth combined with her cold clothes was overwhelming even as Tohru offered to get them some more drinks.

"Just find a maid to get them, Tohru," Arisa advised, keeping her eyes shut.

"Oh no, it would be much quicker if I just went and got some myself! Besides, then I can make your favourites the way you like them, instead of the way the cooks think they should be done, and maybe I could get some food too and perhaps even find people to join us-"

"Enough, Tohru," Miss Kagura laughed. "I'm sure the cook will hardly mind if you decide to make the drinks yourself. I doubt they would be inconvenienced in any way, nor the maids."

"Most likely they shall thank you, dear Tohru," Saki quickly supported Miss Kagura, her voice soft.

Arisa strained not to roll her eyes. "You only say that so that she can make you her special iced tea with five ice cubes and honey."

"Mmm, honey," Saki murmured. "It has been far too long."

Tohru had leaped up, in the most ladylike way, instantly. "I'll be going, then, no worries!"

"Miss Tohru! Miss Tohru, wait," little Miss Kisa quickly called out before Tohru went inside.

"Hm? Yes?"

"You shouldn't... Lady Akito would not be happy with you in the kitchens, so I...think you should try to...avoid being seen there by her." Miss Kisa looked so worried, her brows creasing as she gazed at Tohru with her large eyes.

"Oh, well, of course then," Tohru said. "I shall try! I shall be back soon!"

"Don't forget the iced tea, Tohru," Arisa said.

"Nor the honey," Saki added.

"I shall not!" Tohru beamed at them before bustling towards the back entrance of the estate, her sillouhette being swallowed by shade before she was inside.

Opening her eyes and lowering her gaze to the estate, Arisa was not surprised to see that the dots of orange that had been Mr Kyo were now gone, leaving nicked golden behind. Shutting her eyes again, Arisa let her head fall back to the blanket, aware only vaguely of the light chatter that had now commenced between Miss Kagura and Miss Kisa, with Saki joining in if she felt so inclined. Instead, she allowed her thoughts to drift once more, and did not restrain herself when they again turned to Lord Kureno. For now, she felt like she could dream of him forever, and perhaps that may even be okay. How lovely.

* * *

Tohru managed to slip through the estate for the most part without being seen by anyone at all. She thought she had glimpsed Mr Yuki very briefly, but at the turn of the head and the shut of a door he was gone, and, though worried and a little bewildered, Tohru continued on, taking passages that she felt Lady Akito would be least likely to wander. The picnic had gone mostly quite nicely, with the exception of watching Mr Hatsuharu and Kyo brawling with each other like dogs. Her worry for Kyo managed not to overshadow lunch, although now she was apart from the others it grew, manifested, until she could not help but wonder - _is he bleeding? Is he injured? Are he and Mr Hatsuharu still friends? _Saki had told her that he was quite alright, but having not checked herself she couldn't feel completely at ease...

However, she was inside to make drinks, not to dwell on possibilities that Saku had already assured her were non-existent.

That was when she heard the shouting.

She immediately froze, detected where it was coming from, and followed the sound until she came across Lady Akito and Lady Isuzu in a drawing room, the former standing whilst the latter sat, her head bowed but her eyes on Lady Akito's face, narrowed in...anger? Or...or hatred? Tohru wasn't sure, so she lingered just out of sight of the two, against the wall by the door. It was terrible rude to listen, but Tohru's worry was now due to whatever words were being shouted at Lady Isuzu. She decided she would wait till it was over and see if Lady Isuzu was alright.

Lady Akito's voice sounded scratchy yet loud, her words whispered in fury in such a way that they filled the whole room. A peek through the door showed the lady's face, contorted with ugly rage, her delicate hands balled into fists, her whole stature tense, as if it was all ready to blow at any second. Tohru shivered to think of herself facing such a...intimidating woman herself. She would most likely keel over with apologies. Another peek found Lady Isuzu merely listening to the other's rant, her features disinterested, yet her shoulders trembled and her fingers were clasped tightly in her lap, turning the tips white with pressure.

Not looking away, Tohru watched as the tongues stopped for a moment and all communication silenced. The quiet was chilling to the bone and almost penetrating. Tohru would have withdrawn from the door and continued her quest to make drinks if her curiosity - and her worry - had not been so strong. Lady Isuzu intrigued with her beguiling looks and cold demeanour, and seeing her shake in such fear of Lady Akito left Tohru wanting to know, for to know was to understand, and to understand was to be able to comunicate with Lady Isuzu directly, to care for her, to perhaps even...be her confidante.

"This is ridiculous!" Akito finally snapped, seething. "You must know better! Such a silly girl like you... You simply cannot _walk out_ of balls like that with no notice, direction, discretion...! Do you not _understand_ how important your presence there is?" Silence. "You _answer_ me, girl, when I am speaking to you! Do you not _understand_ the consequences of this? Your utter defiance will not be tolerated any longer! One more..._slip up_, and I will not hesitate to send you out of the country! Or perhaps..." Lady Akito paused, eyeing Lady Isuzu with a smug smile, glittering irises surrounding dark pupils. "Perhaps," she continued, her voice quivering slightly, her breathing more shallow, "you would like to see the Cat's Room."

Lady Isuzu had listened to the tirade rather politely, until she unlatched her fingers and held them to her eyes, inspecting her nails, fidgeting every so slightly. Lady Akito's words had stilled her - her fingers, long and pale, froze for but a second, before her hands dropped uselessly to her side. Her eyes widened in shock and terror, her lips gaping over.

"I thought so." Lady Akito's voice was chilling and slithery like the snakes men talked of to scare women. "Dismissed. If anyone asks, which they should, tell them I have retired to my chambers for a rest. I find the sun terribly hot. Do make sure a maid fetches me some drinks." With this, Lady Akito withdrew from the room using the French doors leading to the her private garden, striding to the left, passing the one Tohru was hiding behind without a passing glance, and she gave a sigh of relief even as her mind reeled. Did Lady Akito treat all her relatives this way? If Lady Isuzu wished to retire from a ball early, what was wrong with that? What other slip ups had Lady Isuzu committed? Telling Tohru of the curse? This wasn't- was this _Tohru's_ fault? What was the Cat's Room? Something Tohru most likely wished not to know of, judging by Lady Isuzu's reaction - but now the subject had arisen, her inquenchable curiousity had grown and now itched badly inside Tohru's throat. Lady Isuzu was still sitting in the room. Perhaps she could-

_Inquenchable..._

She almost slapped herself. Drinks. She was meant to be making drinks for everyone, not prying into Lady Isuzu's private life! If Lady Akito wanted Tohru to know of this Cat's Room, she would tell her. However, such a conversation had not taken place, so Tohru would remain unknowledgeable - but ever-wondering - of this room. She would fetch the drinks, and return to her friends as though nothing had happened.

Just as she made this resolution, she looked up, past the still statuesque Lady Isuzu to see Kyo standing behind the door opposite her's, his expression a less intense version of Lady Isuzu's at the mention of the Cat's Room. As she met his eyes, they darted from her and he turned away, gone before she could blink.

Before someone else could catch her, Tohru hurried to the kitchens, almost getting lost several times, her mind too filled with other things as her hands moved mindlessly through the motions of making drinks. The chefs had, of course, protested at first, but once Tohru had asked them to make tea for Lady Akito, they had gone about their duty without fuss.

The kitchen was wondrous, and ever would it be, Tohru hoped. A high ceiling, a small, impressive fireplace with its own chimney if there should ever be need for it. The floor was a cold, smooth cyan, the walls tiled white and marked with the grub of grease and hot soot, not yet cleaned off by the never-idle maids. There were gleaming countertops beneath the haze of steam and the vapour was almost visible when the sun slanted just right, as it did now, through the large windows, pouring its wealth upon the dark stove, the pantry, the sizable sink brimming with bubbles. The light provided such a natural warmth that coated Tohru in sweet honey syrup, and she was content to dwell on colder matters if she could return to the security of such heat.

If Lady Isuzu leaving a ball early was constituted as _wrong_, then what else would be named as such? Was Lady Akito really so strict? Were these ancient rules of the Sohma? Or perhaps Lady Akito had been searching for a beau for Lady Isuzu, and the latter leaving early gave off a rather uninterested impression? Yet didn't Lady Isuzu rather like Mr Hatsuharu? Well...'rather like' was quite the understatement, wasn't it? Was this why Lady Akito disliked Lady Isuzu? Had Lady Isuzu comitted transgressions in the past? Were _all _the Sohma treated so severely? Or was it just those who lived within the estate? What about the Three Lords? Did they have a say in anything? It seemed so, yet there was a respect - and a little resentment - that emanated from them in Lady Akito's company. Why was she so important? She hadn't married, yet a had a child. She had no greater knowledge and offered no wise words. She - was a _she_. In this society, that was enough reason for men to do anything to them. Had a man - or men, as it could be - done anything to Lady Akito? Were the Lords caring for her? Did she need the control of putting people down, to survive? Or would she be too lost in her thoughts the rest of the time, the way Tohru was now?

Not that Tohru realised this until a chef patted her shoulder and disturbed her from her series of unending questions. She'd been stirring her special iced tea with five ice cubes and honey for several minutes now without even noticing, and quickly set them onto a coated iron tray. Then, remembering mid-afternoon hunger and the promise of ice and food, Tohru scoured around for some treats and loaded some buckets with ice, and was standing, puzzling over how to take everything outside, when glinting golden and a cheerful smile appeared in front of her.

"Miss Tohru!" the owner of these exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in the _longest_ time!"

"Mr Momiji, it is lovely to see you again! Why, we met only last night at the ball!" They both laughed, sweetly. "And please, call me Tohru."

"Then call me Momiji," he beamed back. "Where are you going? Who's all this for?"

"Some of the girls and I were having a picnic outside," Tohru informed him. "Would you care to join us?"

"Am I allowed into a female-only picnic?" Momiji asked. Tohru nodded eagerly. "Yay! I would love to join you then. Would you like me to carry anything?"

"Would you? How kind! Could you possibly take the buckets of ice then, please? It is deliriously hot outside, my friends are going mad from the heat and requested them." Momiji was only several years younger than her - three, if she remembered correctly - and already quite the gentlemen, bending down to pick up the buckets with ease, a smile on his face the whole time.

"Anything for Tohru!" he replied, beginning to skip his way out.

Tohru grinned back, carefully balancing the food and drink on the tray and holding it steadily as she followed him back out to the gardens, taking a much shorter way than her prolonged one. Once outside she could easily spot her friends sitting down on their blankets, but she found two extra heads that she had not been expecting - one bright white one, the other vibrant orange.

Her heart plunged to somewhere around the area of her stomach as joy took hold of her mouth, and concern over her mind.

Kyo and Mr Hatsuharu had been fighting previously - were they okay now? What had compelled them to join the picnic?

"Kyo! Haru!" Momiji shouted. "Were you invited too?" Aside to Tohru he added, "I thought this was girls-only!"

"Perhaps Lady Kagura asked them to join?" Tohru mused. It took only seconds for them to make their way to the group, and Tohru knelt slowly next to Arisa - who was still only in her chemise - and carefully deposited the tray upon the blanket. "I'm afraid I only brought food and drink for five," she told the three boys. "Would you like me to go back for more?"

"I'm fine, Tohru!" Momiji said.

"No need, Miss Tohru," Mr Hatusharu said. "We can all share."

"Yes," Tohru agreed. "Yes, exactly!"

"You honestly brought out some ice?" Arisa suddenly demanded. "Tohru, I truly have no other way to say this, but I really rather envy Mr Kyo for being able to have you. If I were a man, I would make you my wife."

Miss Kisa burst into giggles and Momiji piped up: "I do too!"

Kyo glared at him, though Tohru was much too flustered to notice.

"Oh, Arisa, I was just doing what friends should do for each other! You asked for ice, so I merely consented to get some."

"Thank you Tohru. At this rate I should think I owe you my life."

"Really, you need owe no such thing!"

"And I too, Tohru," Saki added.

"We love you, Tohru."

"I... I love you both, too."

They converged in the centre of the picnic, Tohru's eyes already trickling too-emotional tears as the three hugged each other tightly.

"Wow, Kyo. This really reminds me of you and Momiji back in the good old days," Mr Hatsuharu interupted the loving silence.

"Momiji and I were never like that," Kyo asserted as the girls returned to their previous positions, Arisa throwing an arm over her eyes, Saki watching the scene whilst scoffing a scone, and Tohru's eyes wide as the thought of Momiji and Kyo ever being such close friends.

"I think you were," Haru replied, a knowing smirk lighting his eyes.

"We were, we were! We would always talk at New Year's, remember? And you always called me annoying and I always thought you were so cool even though you're the Cat!" Momiji enthused.

Except no one replied and Tohru's memory perked up - _the Cat's Room_. Did that room have something to do with Kyo?

"What-?" she began to ask as Kyo's features went blank and Kagura's jaw ticked.

"It's just a family joke," Mr Hatsuharu explained. "Because Kyo's hair is so similar to a cat's, see?"

Tohru saw, but she wasn't sure if she believed. She could tell by the critical look in Saki's eyes that she didn't either.

"They call me a cow, because of my hair," Mr Hatsuharu continued. "And Rin is the horse, because she runs so fast, and Momiji's the rabbit because he's so nice and cute. Hatori's the dragon, because he's always trying to protect everyone. Yes?"

A cat, cow, horse, rabbit, dragon. They sounded familiar, but in her worry she could not figure it out. "Yes," she replied, if a little uncertainly. A thought sprung to her mind, and she quickly asked, "What is Akito?"

Mr Hatsuharu chuckled, low and almost dark. Kyo's face was similarly twisted and Lady Kagura's contorted - little Lady Kisa was verging on confusion, though knowing lurked in her eyes, whilst Momiji's smile was that tad duller that brought confusion to the forefront of Tohru's emotions again.

"We like to call that hag our 'god'," Mr Hatsuharu declared, "because she makes all the rules."

And Tohru was at once raging in curiousity and quelled in understanding.

"Or perhaps," Saki's quiet voice begun, "because your entire existence depends upon her?"

"That's one way to look at it," Lady Kagura cut in a little savagely. "But does a family joke require such analyzing?"

"I was only wondering," Saki said.

The silence was overpowering for seconds, and Tohru gulped down her iced tea in an effort to relieve it when Momiji said, "The sky is so blue today! I don't think I've ever seen it so blue. I hope the sky is clear tonight, so we can see the stars! Tohru, have you ever made a wish upon a star?"

She had, the night before the ball in which she had kissed Yuki. How long ago did it seem now? She had wished- well, it seemed a little silly now. For her and Yuki to become closer, and it had come true, but, oh-! It made everything much more complicated. They had become closer when they were to be torn apart.

"Yes," she finally answered.

"Did it ever come true?"

"...Yes," she admitted.

"Mine too! I wished I would meet a beautiful, fun lady and then I met you!" Momiji was certainly charming, and his words forced bubbles of laughter to escape Tohru's lips.

"Keep saying things like that, Momiji, and you'll have this guy to deal with," Mr Hatsuharu warned jokingly, tilting his head to a scowling Kyo.

Momiji's eyes lit up. "Is Kyo _jealous_? Is he upset that I'm talking to his _fiancee_?" His words almost sounded like taunts.

"I'm not jealous," Kyo stated, his voice low and bristling with unsaid words - or swears, more likely.

"No," Mr Hatsuharu agreed. "He only wishes that he could be so sweet and poetic to Tohru like you are."

Kyo grunted, irritated.

Tohru found that her heart was still floundering around belly, and her palms, already sticky with the heat, were slick with nerves.

She was incredibly happy at Mr Hatsuharu's words, and stubborn Kyo made her smile so much that she got to her feet and tripped her way to him, landing lightly next to him to tell him he need not be as cloying with his words as Momiji, for his own were just fine.

Kyo, who had been staring straight ahead, turned his head towards her, resting it upon her shoulder in thanks.

The contact made her dizzy with joy and she found her desire for more moving her hand to take Kyo's in her own. He was stiff for a second, unresponsive - but then his fingers were steel and wrapped round her own, holding tight. He looked scared, and worried, and such emotions looked so out of place on him that smoothing his hair was the only thing she could think of to alleviate it.

Somewhere out of sight and out of mind, Kagura snorted and Momiji watched with the air of a man who had lost something before he'd even realised he'd wanted it.

Conversation wavered briefly before returning easily. Kyo's head did not lift from Tohru's shoulder and she found she rather liked it that way, nor did his hand release her own. He stayed relatively quiet, and his thumb would run down her hand whenever she laughed, like he was encouraging her to keep doing it.

So she did. It wasn't terribly difficult - Mr Hatsuharu had the gift of entertainment and had his own rakish tales that were available for telling, with his own touch of flat wit. Momiji would inject his own bubbles of joy, and Arisa seemed very content with this talk, her gift of banter allowing her easy back-and-forth with Mr Hatsuharu. Tohru was immune to the fact that, whilst Saki was aware of conversation and inserted her own dry words in every now and then, her eyes remained quite fixed on herself and Kyo.

No one asked why she was staring, which was usually perceived as the height of rudeness, so Tohru soon drew the conclusion that either her friends were too afraid of Hana to call her out on it, or were longing to do the same.

On occasion she could also feel Lady Kagura's eyes burning holes in her, but she tried to ignore it because she understood that there was some kind of past with her and Kyo and it really was quite rude of her to flounce their friend- relation- _ship_ in her inherently lovely face.

Yet Tohru was at no pains to rid herself of the contact with Kyo. It was- _strange_, and she quite honestly had no words to describe the curious longing she had for him. She'd grown quite fond of Kyo as the days passed by, and really, if they were going to be married it would be nice to at least be friendly with her partner.

Several minutes of merry chatter passed by Tohru in a haze of amusement, moments washed in bliss that she'd forget within days, and it was not until Kyo stiffened next to her that she was revived from the conversation and took on some awareness of what was going on around her.

Kyo had just jumped up when Lady Kagura called out, "Kazuma! Join us!"

Tohru paused in her act of turning round to look for herself when she stopped in surprise of Lady Kagura's familiarity with the lord, before quickly deciding that they must have met each other before.

"Come on, Kazuma!" Mr Hatsuharu also requested.

"Kazuma, Kazuma! Have some food! Tohru just made us some iced tea and it tastes lovely, you should try some!"

"Why, Momiji, I'd be honoured," Lord Kazuma answered, Kyo at his side, tugging him down as Kyo sat next to Tohru. He reached for the glass Momiji was handing over, before glancing at Tohru and asking, "May I?"

"Go ahead," she encouraged. "It's really not as nice as Momiji makes it sound."

"It is, it is!" Momiji protested. "Even Kyo thinks so!"

At which point the said man nodded stoicly next to his master.

Lord Kazuma grinned at her, raised the glass, then tipped it back for a sip.

"Truly delicious," he concurred.

Tohru beamed in pride.

"Isn't it?" Saki asked, her eyes finally moving from the couple to the elder man. "Tohru is such a wonder in the kitchen. I am so overjoyed that she is such a close friend of mine."

Lord Kazuma smiled back. "It would seem so. A fitting choice of a lady for Kyo, I think. There may even be the possibilty of her actually making him happy."

"Difficult to do, I imagine."

"I go to such agonies to make him so."

"I do of course understand the desire to make someone happy," Saki stated, leaning a little further in, her dark eyes locked on Lord Kazuma's.

Kyo twitched next to Tohru, and she stifled a giggle. She turned to Arisa, quirking her head towards the talking two. Arisa nodded, her eyes a little calculating as they bounced between the two.

"I thought you would," Lord Kazuma was saying. "You're very comprehensive for a woman of your age."

Tohru shifted a little closer to Kyo so that she could whisper into his ear, "Lord Kazuma and Saki seem to be getting on very well, don't they?"

Kyo did not respond.

Tohru tried again. "You don't think Saki...well..._likes_ Lord Kazuma, do you? And he seems quite intrigued by her, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely not," Kyo declared, not bothering to keep his voice down. "I refuse that prospect entirely."

Tohru frowned. "Why?" she asked, her voice considerably lower than Kyo's, trying to hint at him to stay a little quieter.

"Because- because then she'd- I don't want her to be- I mean-!" Kyo spluttered, still not quieting down.

And Tohru _remembered_. "Ah! You think of Lord Kazuma as a _father_ figure! So Saki would be a mother figure!" She tried not to grin...

...yet within seconds she was rolling round in the hilarity of it all.

"It's not funny!" Kyo hissed. "This is completely serious! What if- what if they start going out for tea and he dances with her at balls and he courts her and proposes and they get married and then I'll be her son! God knows what people will think! A mother two years older than her son! Even if it is just in-laws!"

"Don't be so blasphemous!" she whispered, still chortling. "I think Saki would be a wonderful mother."

"I bloody well don't."

"Kyo!"

"What?"

"You're being _rude_!"

"And...when am I not?"

"Sometimes, Kyo, I think you're forgetting you can be rather sweet to me."

"Yes, well...you're _you_."

That almost sidetracked Tohru - see, how sweet? - but she merely smiled before saying, "I'm sure you can be lovely to Saki, too."

"With great difficulty."

"That'll be enough for Saki!"

"I don't _want_ it to be enough for her. I don't want her to marry him. I don't want a bloody mother!"

"Kyo," she shushed. "You need to stop _swearing_. Don't you value your master's happinness? Even if it is found with Saki?"

Kyo scowled. She could envisage the answer, quite clearly: _Not at the expense of mine, thank you very much_. Instead, he replied grumpily, "Can't he be happy without her?"

Tohru struggled with an answer for but a moment until she captured Mr Hatusharu, not participating in any conversation, staring gloomily to the ground. "Imagine Mr Hatsuharu without Lady Isuzu."

And this seemed to effectively get the point across, as Kyo quietened down, and frowned, his eyes taking on a faraway look as if he was working out an algebra equation.

Finally, Kyo managed out, "But he doesn't like her that much." He paused. "Or...or does he?"

Tohru cast a glance over the two - deep in conversation, and even deeper in each other's eyes.

"Perhaps in the future. I...it's a possibility. Have you not seen them dancing together at balls previously?"

Tohru watched as Kyo racked his brains for an image that might help him with this. No such luck, Tohru could see.

"Perhaps you were outside," she suggested, "or playing snooker." She didn't say the name of the room a snooker table would be situated in, but Kyo got it anyway.

"I'm not a gambler," he muttered. "And I'm no good at snooker anyway." The frown appeared. "I was most likely outside." He looked back at the two, still talking. "Did they...dance often?"

"Almost every ball attended that they were both at, or so I've heard."

Kyo cursed. "For how long?"

"Since he got back, of course."

"They didn't know each other before, did they?"

"Not as far as I'm aware..." She fixed her gaze back on Kyo. "Perhaps they knew each other in passing?"

"He never mentioned her to me."

"Nor her to me."

"...Then again, why would he?" Kyo drove his head back into his hand. "God dammit."

She leaned down to speak to him. "Kyo," she murmured, "why is it such a problem?"

"It's not a problem!" he insisted. "It's just-"

"-and what are _you_ two talking about?" Lord Kazuma interrupted them, Tohru's head jerking up as she saw the rest of the group smirking to each other.

"Whispering together," Arisa observed, grinning. "Care to share?"

"Not in the slightest," Kyo replied testily.

"Kyo and Tohru were telling each other _secrets_, of course!" Momiji exclaimed. "Tell me too?"

Kyo didn't even care to give this one a reply. Smiling at Momiji, Tohru said, "We were just discussing how much nicer the picnic is now that Lord Kazuma is eating with us!" Perhaps her smile was a little too manic - she never liked lying - but Momiji either already knew or didn't care as he bobbed his head.

"And I'm afraid I'm eating everything up!" Lord Kazuma inserted, even though he was doing nothing of the sort. "Would you like me to get some more food?"

"That is really not necessary, though thank you for offering," Tohru immediately replied. "I just got some-"

"What a wonderful idea, Kazuma," Saki smiled, standing. "I'll come with you."

They smiled, Lord Kazuma ruffled Kyo's hair, and the pair sauntered back inside.

Kyo sprawled out, clutching his head and repeating, "Why oh why oh why oh why," until it was slurrred into one big, "Whyohwhyoh_why_."

Tohru smiled sympathetically.

Mr Hatsuharu, roused from his previous musings, wandered over and patted Kyo's head. "Fight on," he advised.

Kyo peeled his hands from his eyes and grabbed onto Mr Hatsuharu's shoulders. "Help me," he requested. "Help me get rid of her before she steals Master from me!"

Mr Hatsuharu surveyed Kyo for a moment, before concluding, "I think Kazuma will be very happy with Miss Hanajima."

At this, Kyo tore his hands from Mr Hatsuharu and decided that was some reason it would be a good idea to start pummeling the ground with his fists.

"Kyo!" Tohru gasped. "Stop!"

"Kyo," Lady Kagura sighed, "when will you learn?"

Kyo paid no heed to them.

"Kyo?" little Lady Kisa raised her voice. "Kazuma won't be very happy if he sees you like this."

It was probably the most Tohru had ever heard Lady Kisa say to Kyo.

Her remaining friends seemed to be in a similar state of shock, even Kyo, who had now frozen and turned over onto his back, slowly sitting up, rubbing his forehead.

"_Ugh_."

"We know," Mr Hatsuharu supplied.

"You should be happier for Kazuma for finding his one great love!" Momiji cried.

"I simply refuse."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Arisa drawled.

"I'm not exactly begging."

"Kyo, keep acting like that and you won't see the forest for the trees," Lady Kagura pointed out.

"Good."

"Kyo," Tohru tried, "Kazuma will still be yours even if he does marry Saki."

Kyo frowned at this, and Tohru watched as his eyes flashed, a battle commencing within them. Tohru adored to watch - were his eyes not the most sensational shade of red? She really could not describe it even if she tried, so she didn't.

She wished she could.

"Well," Kyo struggled out. "Well, then, he's just not going to marry her then, is he? I don't- I won't- it's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" someone asked cheerfully.

"Why it's so warm but there's no sun!" Momiji offered easily. "I love sun! It's so beautiful, don't you think?"

"Of course I do," Lord Kazuma agreed, setting down a platter of treats whilst Saki pottered over to Arisa and sat down, looking rather pleased with herself. Arisa turned to her, and they conferred quietly for a moment, before Saki returned her attention to Lord Kazuma and Arisa gave Tohru a meaningful look.

Tohru wondered exactly what happened, but she stayed quiet, not wishing to aggravate Kyo further. She understood why Saki's and Lord Kazuma's possible relationship bothered him, so now all she needed to do was remedy this. Perhaps she should explain to him all that it meant for them to be together? That in a world where so few people married for love, it would be cruel for Kyo to deny them that? Or perchance it was possible for him to see their love blossom and grow himself? If there was love, of course - but it seemed very likely, and Tohru envied her friend for finding love so easily.

Although, of course, it was a different thing to find love and then to _be_ with that love. Age would most likely be the main obstacle for Saki and Lord Kazuma - it wasn't necessary for Saki to marry some higher-up, for she was rather independantly wealthy and she had a younger brother to carry on the Hanajima name - and whilst Saki's family were odd in the way they were very accepting, society was very predictable in the way it would gossip about such a relationship - eighteen years, oh my! - in disgust.

Not that Saki would be very bothered about such a thing, and Lord Kazuma seemed to ignore most of society's dictations anyway.

So...so it was likely that _Kyo_ would be the main problem himself, and Tohru - oh, how, strangely, she _longed_ for Kyo's happiness, but also her dear friend's so how could she make this work?

"Miss Tohru?" Lord Kazuma's pulled her from her thoughts. "A scone?"

She beamed. "That would be lovely, thank you." He sliced it in two and set it on a plate, offering her jam and butter with a charming smile. Yes, she concluded, the age gap was rather large, but he was such a lovely man, and Saki was clearly very fond of him, so why should they not be together?

She quickly buttered the scone and spread some strawberry jam on it, before tearing a piece off and handing it to Kyo. "Does it taste good?" she asked as he chewed.

He nodded mutely.

She took a bite, her eyes almost fluttering shut as strawberry burst in her mouth. _Delicious_. She really must commend the cooks more often.

"They're very good, aren't they?" Lord Kazuma asked Tohru as various other conversations started up between the others.

"Marvelous," Tohru agreed. "The cooks must spend much time perfecting their recipes. Wouldn't you say so, Kyo?"

He blinked. "I suppose."

"You absolutely must try one of these," Saki told them, gesturning to the fluffy brown cake slice on her plate, half-eaten. "Heaven."

"I'll be certain to try one after," Lord Kazuma replied.

Tohru could tell that Kyo was incensed by the way he interrupted, almost childishly, "Master! We have hardly spoken about last night!"

"Never mind last night," Lord Kazuma replied, his brow furrowing in concern, "what happened this morning? Surely you didn't get into another fight with Yuki?"

Tohru didn't miss Kyo's downward tug of the mouth when Lord Kazuma mentioned Yuki.

"He did," Saki answered instead. "And with Mr Hatsuharu, on the roof."

Mr Hatsuharu perked up as Kyo scowled at Tohru's friend. "I didn't _mean_ to," Kyo defended himself. "I was only walking back to my room to change when Yuki just started...being himself." Lord Kazuma did not seem impressed. "I did not start it! I don't even _understand_ why he wanted to! I was doing nothing wrong."

"Then why proceed to fight with Haru?" Lord Kazuma asked.

Unaware that Mr Hatsuharu was listening, Kyo answered, "He _needed_ a fight. He needed a distraction. He mopes about Rin too much. I just thought..." Kyo shrugged. "...that maybe fighting would stop him from thinking about her."

It sounded the most honest Kyo had been around Tohru, ever. She found she was rather upset at that fact, but then again, rather moved by how raw, how _kind_ Kyo could be, in that way.

"So _that's_ why," Mr Hatsuharu breathed as Lady Kagura shook her head next to him. "I was wondering...you put up a good front."

Kyo jerked round to see Mr Hatsuharu watching him and stared for a moment.

Then he turned back around and demanded, "Did you ask that just so Haru could hear the answer? He wasn't _meant_ to know!"

Lord Kazuma raised his hands. "I knew not he was listening."

"Well, neither did I," Kyo muttered grouchily.

"In Kyo's defense," Lady Kagura interjected, "Yuki did start the fight. From what I heard, he was being rather unreasonable."

"Oh?"

"Names. The usual, of course - but very vicious, violent. Yuki was punching down at Kyo when we - Tohru and I - found them. Kyo was bleeding, naturally. I think Akito had been dealing with Yuki beforehand, though." Kyo hid his face with a hand in embarrassment.

"Ah," Lord Kazuma sighed.

"Yes."

"That makes some slight sense now," Lord Kazuma decided. "Akito must have been rough - has anyone spoken to Yuki since?"

Silence amongst the entire group - everyone was listening now.

"Would you like me to-?" Mr Hatsuharu and Momiji both offered at the same time.

"No, no," Lord Kazuma waved them off. "Kisa, would you mind seeing Yuki? I'm sure he'll respond much better to you. He has a soft spot for you."

Kisa inclined her head, standing with an elegance above and beyond her age. "Of course. Would you like me to tell him anything?"

Lord Kazuma paused. "Just that I'll see him later. Yes?"

"Yes. Thank you Miss Tohru, for the picnic," Kisa smiled. "It was very lovely. I'll see you soon?"

"Of course!" Tohru beamed. "Thank you for joining us!"

Kisa waved, and stepped inside.

"Kyo."

Kyo didn't move.

"Kyo," Lord Kazuma repeated more sternly.

"What?"

"Don't be so provocative. Of course Yuki will fight you if you act like that."

"What-?" Kyo exploded in fury. "I didn't _provoke_ anything! He just started yelling at me! And he calls _me_ uncivilised!"

"Kyo." Lord Kazuma pinned Kyo down with his stare. "No doubt you baited him somehow."

For this, Kyo had no answer.

Once conversation has picked up and Saki has successfully engaged Lord Kazuma in some topic or another again, Kyo flopped back onto the warm grass and through his arm over his eyes.

Tohru moved a little closer and asked, "Did you bait Mr Yuki?"

"No! I didn't say anything!" Tohru did not believe it, and she knew Kyo could tell. "Well, not much," he clarified. "I just...asked about last night."

"What did he say?"

"Not much," Kyo rolled his eyes. "He was rather avoidant on the issue - that's the only reason I pursued it! It's not my fault if he couldn't catch them! He didn't need to hit me! And then he started talk about you!" In his anger, Kyo had pulled his arm from his eyes, allowing his gaze to be concentrated on her. It burned. "I don't even know why! It was-" - he threw a fist to the ground - "-ridiculous! Completely unnecessary! And then I didn't even-!" Kyo's voice became more quiet, more bitter. "I didn't even beat him. And I should've, for you, for the way he talked about you- But I didn't."

"You didn't need to."

"I did."

"I don't like you two fighting, especially not for me."

"He makes it so difficult!"

"Kyo. Try and be kinder. Try not to fight with him."

His eyes were on hers the whole time, so she was certain when she saw them flicker in doubt with his next few words: "I despise that rat."

"Don't despise him. He's not a rat."

"Isn't he?"

And she remembered Mr Hatsuharu's words from earlier - _"They call me a cow, because of my hair_,_"_ - except no one called Mr Hatsuharu a cow. Kyo the cat, Mr Hatsuharu the cow, Lady Isuzu the horse, Momiji the rabbit and Lord Hatori the dragon. Lady Akito the god. And now Mr Yuki, the rat.

Yet did that...did that make sense?

"Forget it," Kyo muttered. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!" Tohru gasped. "I don't want you to be unhappy. I don't want you to hate Yuki."

This made Kyo smile bitterly. "Of course. No one wants anyone to hate Yuki."

Tohru despaired. "That's not what I-"

"It's fine," Kyo spoke over her, returning his arm back over his eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

"Wait, but I don't mean- it's only three o'clock- and I care about- but it's so hot to sleep- I-!" She had completely lost her train of thought and silenced herself. Kyo showed no signs of responding anyway. As she reached for a cake, she began to really think. Lord Shigure always seemed so sweet and fun, playful and willing to do whatever you wish if only you asked...rather like a dog. Right? So perhaps...

By the end of the picnic, Tohru was full of ideas, and if these were proven correct...she was rather worried about the consequences for everyone.

* * *

**A/N: Oh hello I'm back with more chat that vaguely rhymes. Woo.**

**So. Thoughts? Kind of gagging for feedback on pace/POVs/cohesiveness/and...briefly-mentioned potential subplots/storylines I have hinted at elsewhere that you want more of? It's a bit of a mix-and-match. I choose which ones to emphasise depending on my mood...that's why it can be a little weird. SO help on that s'il vous plait!**

**And reviews make the world go round... KIDDING Caleb Turman does. But reviews help. If Caleb's the world...then reviews are its moon. Or sun. Or stars...**

**See you in the next instalment in possible several years! Kidding! Kind of! 8D**


End file.
